


Where The Golden Flowers Bloom

by FunCreeper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't know if nine chapters count as a slow-aging Frisk, Female Frisk (Undertale), Idiots in love will come eventually, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Monsters are Gods, Mt.Olympus is the city on Mt.Ebbot (Also modern compared to the Mortal Realm), Other, Reapertale with a few changes, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow-aging Frisk, Texting/Group chat stuff :v Only for a bit, Violence, Will add more tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunCreeper/pseuds/FunCreeper
Summary: Be careful of the goddess with the crown of golden flowers.Though flowers bloom in her steps, they wilt right behind her as well.For nothing is safe with Chaos right alongside her.And Despair only a few paces behind.With the lingering scent of Death faint.What will arise with her arrival?What will fall upon the three realms?It's already written, It is only fate.The goddess of Determination has arrived.And the three realms...will soon become empty.(Newly edited description and title :3)
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 55





	1. A Spring of Golden Flowers

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Papyrus  
God of Merciful Death  
Has been invited to Mt.Olympus' Annual Celebration  
Hosted by King Asgore, King of Gods  
In the Judgement Halls of the Palace  
In two weeks  
A time of unity and celebration of our people

Ps. DON'T BRING SANS -everyone who wants to live  
______________________________________________________________________

He laughed, carelessly throwing the invite back onto the table, his brother, God of merciful death, was even invited to the party but he wasn't? How cruel could those people be? No matter, he loved showing up to parties uninvited. What could they do? They would always be afraid of death and destruction. No problem though, he'll find a way to show up to their party, invited or not. Maybe he could even go to the King and demand to be given an invitation. No. that won't be fun. He slightly chuckled to himself, he hasn't even gone to a party in years, yet, for some strange reason, he feels as if he has to go. Reasons unsure of.

In the blink of an eye, he appeared before his brother, his brother, Papyrus, who was tending to souls right next to the exit of the Underground. Souls of those who have died and must be taken deeper underground, where judgment awaits. His brother hasn't spotted him yet, best not disturb him when he is helping the souls accustom to life here. There were always some souls who would try and go against his brother's magic, but they cannot stop death.

It has been countless years since he and his brother have been assigned this tiring work, someone had to do it, and it had to be them. They were the only people fit for the job, the only ones who could take on the misery and the stink of death. He had no clue what someone would describe death to smell like, only it seemed to be unpleasant to some gods or goddesses. Sometimes he wondered if he would have been treated differently if people didn't force this role onto him and never had to become known as the God of Destruction and the Dead.

Personally, he never liked that title, of course, it painted him as being the bad guy or someone to watch out for. There even was once a joke that lasted for months on how little he participated in parties or events, people would call him "The Unseen One" and soon humans got attached to the nickname, it was easier than calling him by his real name, seriously the manners with some people.

At least the social structure wasn't too unkind to his brother, Papyrus was still loved even if he still ha a lot to do with death. It must have been his personality, how even he could light a room up and his overenthusiastic and loud personality would bring a smile to anyone passing by. Though, he never gave up on anyone or the fact that death is always hated, unlike his older brother. 

Sometimes he wished things would go back to before they had this merciless job, he could hardly remember those times. When people would actually smile at him, only his brother could ever do that. He didn't want to tell his brother about how hated he was by the rest of the other gods, he didn't ever want to see the frown that would form on his younger brother's face from the thought of it ever again. So, he decided he would tell his brother about the party later when his brother wasn't working. 

Teleporting yet again back to his home, he felt his magic deplete for every time he warps somewhere, it can be tiring and takes a lot out of someone. He feels the drain of magic on his soul, and boy is it unpleasant. He would have to take a long rest later, but then his brother would call him lazy, oh well, he'll just have to eat something to replenish a little bit of his magic so that he can make it through the day. He walked lazily toward the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of ketchup out of it. Chugging some while plopping onto the couch located in the middle of the room.

It does come to a shock to some people that him, God of Destruction and the Dead, is the weakest yet strongest god out of all of the gods. Even stronger than the Goddess of War, Undyne (Sometimes known as Undyne the Undying). Though his stats are 1's across the board, he can muster enough magic to take out most of the other gods, if not all of them. Maybe that's why they fear him, it could also be his depressing demeanor and dark humor. He lightly chuckled at himself at the thought, finishing up the last of the ketchup from the bottle, he threw himself off of the couch and got up to head back to work again.

This time he decided he would check up on storage for the newer souls and make a few more improvements in the area before he tells Papyrus about the invite and then they can go to the party together in two weeks, he might have to lie to his brother again about not being invited again for the 9th time, he didn't like lying to his brother, but he didn't want to see him upset again. 

Pulling down his hood and making sure it covered his face very well, letting his cloak swoosh down almost touching the ground, Sans, God of Death and the Dead, went along to pay a little visit to The Goddesses of Knowledge and War.

_________________________________________________________

The feeling of flowers blooming beneath her feet gave her a feeling of DETERMINATION. Frisk playfully ran throughout the field, flowers blooming from wherever she stepped. She ran till she became tired and then sat for a much-needed break. She let her light blue dress with a magenta strap wrapped around her waist and another one going diagonally from her waist to her shoulders flow to the ground not worried about it getting dirty. She glanced up and noticed the Froggit standing by, they must be tired too. Having to watch over her, the goddess of Spring is no easy task when it comes to the mischievous goddess.

Nevertheless, they managed to catch up to her and stand by her, not going too close but staying at a protective distance. Frisk contemplated if she should try to run and get a chance to be alone for a moment but quickly thought against it, the Froggit would tell her mother, Toriel, the goddess of Nature and life, and then she would be in trouble. Flopping on the bed of golden flowers in a defeated sigh, Frisk picked at her own golden flower crown sitting on the top of her head. The flower crown that would protect her from any hidden dangers and would instantly call on either her mother or the other lower godlings to come to her aid. Frisk left it on, it would also tell her mother if she took off the crown, and she didn't want THAT fight to happen again. 

She almost shuddered at the thought, her mother threatened her that she would throw her into the greenhouse and lock her up inside, it scared Frisk so badly, she wouldn't go into any buildings OR greenhouses for weeks. It wasn't that big of a deal though, Frisk just accidentally fell and ended up trapped in a hole for a few days, thankfully gods didn't need food or water as often humans did. Frisk never really tried anything mischievous for a while after that, she still doesn't really do anything bad for fear of intense punishment. 

It often surprised people on how mature Frisk was for her age, she was only 9 years old, yet the young girl could be quite impressive sometimes. Frisk is homeschooled, her mother teaches her all about human history and magic. She often wishes she wasn't homeschooled and could go out and play with the other human kids. She could only see them once a month and it would get lonely sometimes. 

Standing up again, Frisk went off to go back to her mother, Toriel, who was watering the plants. Even though her mother could sprout up the plants and keep them sustained without even blinking an eye, Toriel insisted that it feels better when you grow something with your bare hands and without any help than simply sprouting it up in 3 seconds.

Mother Toriel was wearing a purple silky dress that reached towards the ground and had a fade of white from the bottom going up, she had weaved purple flowers in her hair and wore her favorite rhombus-shaped amethyst earrings. She was a goat lady, all of the Gods and Goddesses are different types of creatures, Frisk was the only one who looked human, she never wondered why she never looked like the other monsters before...

Frisk gently tugged her mother's silky purple dress, causing her mother to stop working and looked down, with a fond smile on her face. "Mommy Toriel," Frisk said, "can I go out to the Spring waters by the edge of the ruins? I wanna play in the water and swim around for an hour or two."

"Why of course my dear child!" Toriel replied, laughing at the request, "Though, you must take two of the female Froggits with you."

"Aww, but I wanted to go by myself!" Frisk pouted at the thought of having a babysitter with her all the time, she didn't want someone to hold her hand for her.

"Child, " Toriel's tone darkened suddenly, Frisk's grip on her mother's dress tightened, she didn't like it when her mother used that tone, "You will take a follower with you, the Spring Waters are right along the border and it can be dangerous along the border, my magic is weaker along that area and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok, Mommy Toriel...." Frisk replied, letting go of her mother's dress and staring at the ground in front of her in defeat.

Toriel lovingly rubbed her hand on top of Frisk's head and with a loving pat, she went back to watering the rest of the plants in her garden.

Frisk slowly walked towards the Spring waters, not even bothering to look up from the ground, until she accidentally bumped into the barrier that surrounded the ruins. Rubbing her head from the small bump, Frisk looked back to see the two Froggits have already fallen asleep. How irresponsible, Frisk thought to herself, at least that means she might be able to have at least a moment of peace and quiet, her thoughts quickly shattered by the snores coming from both Froggits.

Frisk was about to step into the small crystal clear ponds dotted along the barrier when she heard a light thud right behind her. She turned around and found a weird-looking robot with a long magenta cape flowing behind him. He was wearing long black shabby pants with a light pink colored long-sleeved shirt and bright pink boots. He had short black hear with a streak of pink mixed in there, one of his eyes were covered by his locks of hair while the other was a bright magenta color. He was holding a light brown pouch that seemed to be holding a bunch of papers inside.

"Oh hello there little darling, Have you seen a tall goat lady around here?" The robot told her, sweating nervously while staring over his shoulder a few times.

"Oh! You mean mother Toriel?" Frisk replied, the robot looked a little surprised and shocked from the young girl's response but Frisk didn't notice.

"Umm, yes, that is correct. Could you give her this envelope for me? I can't cross the barrier she put up and I wanted to talk to her about something really important." The robot told her. 

The robot handed her the letter through the barrier and glanced around his surroundings, either appearing in a hurry or like he was watching out for something. He haphazardly shoved a few papers around from his pouch and roughly closed his pouch. He smiled at the little girl before turning around and waving goodbye. He really seemed to be in a hurry.

"Wait," Frisk quickly yelled, waving the envelope in her hands, "Who are you and how do you know my mom?"

The robot looked up quite surprised by the young girl but quickly gave a response. "Oh, I'm an old friend of your mother, Mettaton, God of Music and Beauty in the arts. We used to be friends but things changed..." Mettaton, glanced back at Frisk with a faraway look in her eyes, "You know, she used to be the Queen of the Gods, but she left after the war between humans and Gods and made a new home at the Ruins. Please tell her that we all miss her, that her old friends still miss her, tell her that some of us Gods didn't even want to participate in the war in the first place." He smiled sadly, and barely whispered, "It would be nice if she were to visit us again..."

"Oh..." Frisk softly mumbled, she looked back at Mettaton with a determined look in her eyes, "I'll tell her, I'm Frisk, by the way, Goddess of Spring. Don't be sad, I can be your friend too and I'll convince mom to visit you again!" Frisk grinned as she watched Mettaton stare back at her in surprised before smiling himself.

"Thank you..." He bowed in front of the girl as a goodbye and smiled at her. With a bid farewell, he turned around and walked off, his steps bounding up and down in joy feeling lighter than he ever had in decades.

Frisk gave a look of determination towards the robot and walked away, she quickly woke up the two sleeping Froggits and steadily walked back to her mother's house, DETERMINED to convince her to visit her old friends again, and even she could get a chance to visit the city of Gods, on Mt.Olympus and see what life was like outside of her mother's sanctuary.

The soft birds singing in the background and the envelope in her hands that would change the future as she knew it filled her with DETERMINATION.


	2. Convincing Life

Based on the game Undertale by Toby Fox and the myth of Hades and Persephone 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The young goddess skipped across the field waving goodbye to the human-like robot who stopped their journey and watched from afar. Looking down at the envelope, she could see that whatever was in this envelope was most likely very important. It was a light white color with golden swirls dotted around the edge like a border. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It felt pretty heavy, and Frisk was tempted to take a sneak peek and open it but she felt that that would be rude, it was for her mother. Her mother had always told her it was rude to look through other people's belongings. 

  
  


Carefully placing the envelope back into her pockets, Frisk walked back to her home that was on the other side of the field of flowers, her home was right at the exit of the Ruins and was opposite from the other side of the Ruins that contained the ponds of Springwater also known as the entrance to the Ruins. The Ruins was an area that used to be a broken, abandoned town but soon became Toriel's home when she went to live there as she restored it to a safe sanctuary for her and Frisk. Frisk never bothered to wonder deeply exactly why Toriel never lived among the other gods, she knew it had something to do with the Great War between Humans and Monsters/Gods now confirmed by what the Robot guy said, and Frisk knew she would have to ask her mother about it later. For now, she only had bits of pieces of the puzzle, and she was a fan of puzzles.

Frisk passed by the other Froggits hopping about and carefully slid past them not wanting to disturb them, they noticed her anyway and greeted her with a few ribbits. The other two female Froggits stood very close to Frisk due to the fact they left her unwatched for a few minutes when they fell asleep, they both murmured to each other in hushed anxious tones, slightly shaken by their irresponsibility. Mother would be upset if she found out they weren't doing their job, but Frisk didn't want them to get in trouble, she was fond of them and she would never let them get into unnecessary trouble. It was only a few minutes, no need to bring this up to mother Toriel

Walking along with the two Froggits, Frisk walked back to her home, golden flowers started to bloom at her feet from just thinking of the possibilities, she might not be stuck in this small place for long. Bouncing up in excitement at what her news might bring, Frisk walked back home clutching the envelope tightly from her pockets.

Frisk could see her home from a distance, it would be a long walk there, as she walked she took the time to admire the beauty of it. The white painted walls with a neat porch at the front of it overgrown with plants in pots along the walls. There was even one pot hanging from the ceiling, she liked how nice it looked hanging from there. A garden lush with vegetation was located from the sides of the home, just watered recently by her mother. A few oak trees surrounded the house as well, looking majestic as rays of sunshine shot through the leaves.  
  


Finally making her way back home Frisk went up the steps of the porch and opened the door to her home and walked in. Her mother was nowhere to be seen but there appeared to be a scent of food coming from the kitchen, upon close examination, Frisk realized that her mother had baked a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie while she was away. Frisk was pleasantly surprised at how quickly her mother had made some of her famous pie, Frisk had only been gone for at least twenty minutes and was expected to be gone for at least an hour. Looking closer, Frisk saw a handwritten note plastered right next to the pie. _My dear child, I have some work to do in the mortal realm and I will be back in 30 minutes, I have baked you a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie! I do hope you enjoy it and don’t worry, I made sure to cut it up into slices for I know how much the pie can be intimidating at times. -Toriel._

Frisk fondly smiled at the note, she loved how wonderful her mother was. Frisk took a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie and placed it onto a plate that she found right next to the sink. After grabbing a fork from the counter, Frisk took the slice and the envelope and went out to the porch to wait for her mother’s return. The small porch had a great view of the open field of Golden Flowers, with a few more colors of different types of flowers dotted around the area. The porch had a huge rocking chair in the corner and a stool right next to it. Frisk sat on the steps of the porch, where she would wait for her mother to arrive. It would be at least two hours before her mother would arrive. While eating the delicious cake, Frisk’s thoughts wandered back to the envelope seated right beside her.

  
  


_I could take a look in the letter, right?_ Frisk pondered, _Mother Toriel won’t be back for a while and taking a sneak peek never hurt anyone_. Frisk grabbed the envelope and as carefully as a nine-year-old could, she opened the envelope and began to read the contents.

_Dear Toriel_

_Former Queen of the Gods_

_Goddess of Life_

_You have been invited to Mt. Olympus' Anual Celebration_

_Hosted by Asgore, King of the Gods_

_In the Judgement Halls of the Palace_

_In two weeks from now_

_A time of Unity and celebration of our people_

_To give us hope throughout the Underground_

_Ps. Please come, this is the tenth time you have been invited and we miss you, We know that you are upset over the war between Humans and Gods and are disgusted by the rest of us but please, these celebrations only happen once every 10 years and we do sincerely hope you can come. -Asgore and other friends._

Frisk looked away from the letter with a look of shock on her face, she had a husband? Why hasn't Frisk ever seen him before? She didn't even think of the fact that her mother was very old, she knew they were immortal but Frisk never took it for consideration just for how long they have been alive. More importantly, why had her mother avoided those people? Frisk knew about some of the other Gods, mainly the ones her mother greatly talked about, and that they had something to do with the war. Frisk slightly felt her mother greatly exaggerated in some things mentioned, though it was only a feeling she had no way to prove it. Why did she leave her friends? What happened? Frisk looked around her home and then stared at the Mountain that loomed in the distance, Mt.Ebbot.

Looking at the mountain, Frisk imagined what the world was like for the Gods who lived on the mountain. How extravagant their parties must be, how fun life would be up there. Frisk would constantly daydream about living up there. She wanted to be friends with those people and she had imagined countless times how fun it would be to meet new people. She didn't really have many friends, she only got to see the human children once a month and it never felt like real friendship, the would worship her and it wasn't better with parents around either. They all praised her and her Mother for the harvest that would be brought upon all year long. Frisk felt lonely in the ruins, she felt trapped at times, only her and her mother for company all day for weeks on end. The lesser gods in the ruins weren't any better either, most lived a life of solitude and never spoke either.

Frisk sat and waited for hours with only her daydreams to fill in the boredom and silence. Her thoughts quickly disappeared once she heard her mother's footsteps from afar and hastily shoved the letter back in the envelope and sealed it in tightly, placing it back in her pockets. Her mother came back with a basket filled with fruits and a smile on her face as she finally saw Frisk sitting on the steps of the front house. Her mother had changed into mortal wear and was dressed in a white tunic and a dull purple cloak. Putting the empty plate of butterscotch-cinnamon pie aside, Frisk ran to her mother and jumped in her arms to hug her.

"Mother!" Frisk excitedly yelled, beaming up at her "Where were you? I got the note you gave me, but I wanted to sit outside and wait for you!"

Toriel laughed and hugged Frisk back. "Oh dear child, I left to meet up at a few villages nearby, I just went to see their offerings and tried to come back as soon as possible."

Frisk smiled as she was reminded of the letter that was in her pocket, "Oh Mom! I got a letter meant for you! A robot looking guy was outside of the border and he gave me the envelope to give to you. He had Pinkish-Purple clothing and had a bag filled with papers with him."

Toriel's smile froze as she realized who her daughter was talking about. _Mettaton_. That Magenta clothed robot. What was he doing near her daughter? Does he know? What if he tells _**Asgore?**_ "Frisk..." Toriel sternly replied, "What was his name?"

Frisk's smiled was immediately wiped off of her face and became quiet when she realized her mother was becoming upset, "He said he was Mettaton, God of Music and Beauty in art," She continued with her voice quieting softly, "I'm not in trouble...am I?"

Toriel sighed with a look of disappointment on her face, "No, you are not, but what have I told you about talking to people outside of the border? Ugh, I thought you knew better than to talk to strangers," Frisk shrunk in on herself and hung her head low, " I know you meant no harm my child, but it can be dangerous out there with those disgusting gods." Toriel looked away with a long look on her face. "At least it was only Mettaton and not any of those other gods," Toriel sighed once more, "alright child, hand me the letter." She outstretched her hand for Frisk to hand the letter.

Frisk watched as Toriel opened the letter, Toriel's face growing more and more enraged at the contents of the letter. With a long sigh, Toriel crumpled the letter and threw it at the trash bin that was by the oak tree in front of their house. "...Come along child, we must get to your studies," Toriel said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Frisk was a little shocked or at least surprised, she never had seen her mother so worked up about something before, she usually deals with problems with a smile on her face. Always calm, cool, and collected. This time she looked very enraged and angry at the simple invitation of a party. With Toriel's back turned, Frisk grabbed the letter out of the trash and ran quickly to catch up with her. She didn't want to let Mettaton down and this was her one chance to get out of the ruins! No, she wouldn't accept defeat. Frisk quickly followed her mother into the house grabbing her plate and fork in the process, determined to find a way to convince her to go to the party. 

The smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie and the crumpled envelope in her hands, plus the plan she was forming to convince her mother to go to the party, filled her with DETERMINATION.

***

_5 Days_

It had been 5 days since Toriel had read the letter and Frisk hadn't been able to come up with anything. Nothing came to her mind. What could she do? She doubted she could reason with her since Toriel looked so angry when she read the letter. Frisk quite desperately wanted to go to the party, she didn't want to stay put here forever, she wanted to go out and meet new people. If Frisk couldn't be able to reason with her mother? What could she do?

She could only imagine the world up above the mountain, she would often daydream for most of the day on a world she never knew. _What was it like? Do they have huge cities and beautiful landmarks? Are the people nice and what are the parties like?_ Frisk barely knew about the outside world, she knew there was the city above the mountain, the sea that stretched out into the horizon from the other side, and the Underground that lies beneath the mountain.

Sighing, Frisk jumped off of her bed and put on her favorite dress, a simple light pink dress with blue flowers sewn across the bottom of it. Finally getting it over her head and pulling it down, Frisk decided she would leave her golden flower crown on her bedside table. She went off to the kitchen, almost stumbling over herself, but managed to not trip on the way there. She entered the kitchen, smiling at the marbled counters and dark-colored cabinets that made the place feel a little fancy, despite the tiny house.

Jumping onto a stool right next to the counter Frisk sat and contemplated to herself. _Should I tell her that going to the party will let her meet her old friends and let me make new friends? No, she might say no... Should I try to guilt her? No that feels wrong._ Thinking about what to do was a little stressful, and Frisk didn't notice her mother coming out of her room.

"Oh, hello my child," Toriel said, "Would you like me to make you pancakes? What about bacon and eggs?" Frisk decided to think about her plan later, important stuff can wait, she was hungry. "Yes please, I want pancakes," Frisk said then quickly added a Thank you. Toriel hummed in agreement and began preparing the pancakes.

Frisk watched Toriel bake as they both talked about the day. "Today my child, we shall go over Human and Monster/God history, now that you are old enough and have been doing well so far with your grades." Frisk perked up at what her mother told her. She has always been so interested in their history and her mother had never really talked into great detail about the subject. "Yaaaay!" Frisk squealed out of excitement. She began to run around and around Toriel and jumped in excitement. Toriel giggled at her child's enthusiastic response, "Ok, settle down my child, we will get to your studies at noon after you help me with outside chores."

Frisk kept jumping around in excitement as she finished her breakfast and ran outside to help her mother as quickly as possible. Frisk would make flowers appear while Toriel would water the plants and both of them would take care of the animals that wandered freely around the Ruins. Frisk played with the animals and feed them food while Toriel would clean and brush the mane of a few horses that didn't wander far. She played around the barn area after sweeping the inside and as soon as she knew it it was noon she ran inside calling out to her mother that it was time.

Hurrying inside, she took off toward her mother's office and ran toward the lone desk that sat in the middle. She sat on it and grabbed a pencil and a notebook that was located inside of the desk. The room was bare and had a few papers hung up on the wall, there was a whiteboard on the wall that Toriel would write on with erasable markers. When Toriel finally arrived she began her lesson of the day. "Pay close attention, my child," Frisk eagerly nodded her head as Toriel began her lesson.

_A long long time ago, Monsters/Gods lived on Mt.Ebbot, they each had a purpose, their gift, that gave balance to the world and helped humans. Once they realized their purpose, they would live the rest of their lives serving the Kingdom and helping humans._

_There were only a few gods in the beginning, for there was not a need for many when the world was very bare._

_I was the Goddess of Life, for I brought fertility throughout the Earth and gave beauty to the once bare world._

_Gods would use their gift and guide humans to follow the right path, it is a great honor to have many followers and made does well respected in the Kingdom. Once humans were created, so were many more gods, and soon there were too many humans roaming the Earth and there had to be some way to fix it._

_So there was a solution, though an unpleasant one, two gods were assigned to deal with the problem of the ever growing population of humans_

_they were the gods of Death_

_Soon Humans began to hate death, and through death there began to be many more diseases created by the Gods of Death, a solution made up by the elder god of death to also help with the massive population of humans._

_The Combat between man and disease was a relentless one,_

_and so, the cycle of life continues._

_After an incident, Humans began to be filled with hate, they soon despised and feared the Gods, soon wars began amongst humans_

_then, the Great War between Humans and Gods began_

_The Humans, though very much mortal, had one thing against the Gods,_

_Determination. A thing they had that the gods did not, and unknown source given to them._

_With their Determination, they were able to win the war, though with millions of losses._

_Due to the loss, the Gods were forced to live atop of Mt.Ebbot forever for seven of the Human's most powerful leaders, with help, sealed a barrier that would keep them from getting out._

_It has been said time and time again that only the strongest can enter and only the most determined can leave._

_Gods now referred to as monsters though sometimes called Gods never had enough Determination in their souls to leave, so they were trapped forever. Their Hope destroyed altogether._

"Well, I think that's enough basic History for today." Toriel smiled, "It must be time for lunch now, come along child it's time to eat."

Frisk got off of her chair and walked along with Toriel as they exited the room. Frisk smiled as she thought about the lesson. 

"Mommy Toriel?" Frisk said. "Yes my child?" Toriel replied. "Do you know any of the Gods that are from Mt.Ebbot?" Toriel's smile shrank and she looked away, the same faraway glance Mettaton had in her eyes.

"Oh..Well Frisk, I knew a few people. There was Gaster, God of Magic, Undyne, Goddess of War, Alphys, Goddess of Knowledge, Gerson, God of Wisdom, oh..." Toriel told her, "And the Gods of Death, Papyrus, and Sans..." Toriel said the last name with a newfound venom in her voice.

_Frisk frowned, Toriel seems to really dislike the Gods of Death,_ Frisk thought to herself, _How come she never mentioned Asgore? Wouldn't she mention her husband?_ Frisk frowned and was tempted to ask her mother about him, but decided against it, for now, _something happened_ , Frisk thought, _and I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

The new knowledge and the letter still crumpled in her pocket with the pieces of the puzzle coming together filled her with 

DETERMINATION.


	3. The Problem with Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods have a meeting for the upcoming celebration that will be coming soon, and Death has a bone to pick with them.

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

__________________________________________________________________

_ The sky never changes, for Mt.Ebbot is too high up in the sky to see the change of day and night, from the barrier the humans put up long ago, it made seeing the sky again almost impossible. The gods have lost their Hope and lacked the Determination needed to cross into the mortal realm, forever trapped on the mountain, the underground, and the sea that sat beside it. _

Mettaton glanced up at the sky one more time and sighed, the  _ same color as always,  _ Mettaton thought,  _ the same light blue all day and every day, and at night, it was pitch black, like the flip of a switch.  _ Mettaton was standing in the middle of the cobblestone road, in the city of Olympus, with the streets filled with everyday Gods. Houses of all bright colors stood on the sides of the road tightly packed together and stacked upon one another. The Capital was filled to the brim with monsters as it had the most people out of the other 3 realms.

  
  


__ Looking back down, Mettaton noticed a new letter had appeared before him, sitting right in front of him on the ground. The envelope had a gold border surrounding it with tiny crystals embedded on the corners. Quickly grabbing the letter, Mettaton ran to the most secluded area he could find, and there weren’t that many, the population was becoming a problem due to the small area the gods were imprisoned in. He sighed, the alleyway he was standing in would have to do. He ripped open the envelope to see the contents inside.

  
  


_ Dear Mettaton, God of Music and Beauty in the arts,  _ oh no,  _ your presence is asked for as the party coordinator of the upcoming festival, we will be having a meeting in 45 minutes and your presence is required for we have a few things to discuss,  _ No!  _ All the best, Asgore Dreemurr.  _ “What a surprise,” Mettaton muttered to himself, shoving the letter in his bag then jogging out the alleyway. He then turned and began running towards the palace. He had been hoping for a quiet afternoon, all this talk of a party is going to make him insane. He sighed, relaxation can wait. “I wonder what’s going on.” He softly muttered, " Why can't it wait for later.." 

  


Entering the palace, Mettaton rushed into the conference room, since he was really early by 15 minutes he took the time to walk around and greet the other people attending the conference. He saw Undyne, Goddess of War, and Alphys, Goddess of Knowledge, chatting together, Alphys seemed more worried than usual which was weird seeing so that’s something to mentally note. He took his time greeting each of them before looking around at the other guests.

  
  


Gaster, God of Magic, and Gerson, God of Wisdom, were seated opposite of one another seemed to be in a debate of some kind.  _ Well, that debate is going to last for a few months atleast,  _ Mettaton thought, smilling at their banter, _ I wonder who is gonna win this time. _

  
  


Looking around the room, Mettaton noticed there weren’t that many people, he assumed they might be running late but for now, there were only 6 people here at the moment. He spotted Muffet and gave her a smile and a wave, though the reciever paid no attention for she was busy admiring the wall. Turning from the strange goddess, he spotted Papyrus, God of Merciful Death, Mettaton grinned and walked towards him.

  
  


“Greetings Papyrus,” Mettaton greeted, “I didn’t know you’d be coming to the meeting today.” He was quite surprised, he was sure Papyrus didn't even have any roles concerning the party, could it have anything to do with his older brother?

“GREETINGS METTATON,” Papyrus cheerfully replied, “I DIDN’T KNOW I WOULD BE COMING EITHER! I WAS ACTUALLY INVITED HERE ON SHORT NOTICE!”

Mettaton watched as Papyrus pulled out the same envelope as him and proceed to show him that it did have his name on it and was written considerably shorter than his.

  
  


Finally taking a more thorough look at Papyrus he could see that he wore a long black robe that reached the ground, it was a dark grey color with a gold belt to tie it tighter around his body. Papyrus never wore his hood that often but instead wore a long blood-red scarf that for some reason, even though there was no wind indoors, was majestically flowing in the air.

  
  


“Well, that’s odd, hey Papyrus, is your brother coming to the party too?” 

Papyrus shot Mettaton a questioning look, further growing his own curiosity. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE, HE’S COMING, HE RECEIVED AN INVITATION TOO, THAT’S WHAT HE TOLD ME.”

  
  


_ Oh no,  _ Mettaton thought,  _ He must be planning to arrive at the party despite not receiving an invitation! I need to tell Asgore or Undyne! I can’t tell Papyrus that his brother lied, he might get upset. _ Mettaton knew that Papyrus often became upset when he knew his brother wasn't invited to any social events, and though Mettaton knew deep in his soul that it probably wasn't right to isolate someone like that they really couldn't afford bringing the elder god of death near people like the lesser gods, Mettaton grimanced at all the times the lesser gods panicked, he even remembered the time when they could visit the mortal realm that humans would cower in fear and run from the god of death. 

“Uh Papyrus, I think-”

“Greetings friends,”  _ Asgore! _ “Sorry for arriving late," He looked around the room, slightly shocked that everyone made it, "Well, I see everyone is here, let’s start the meeting then shall we?”

Asgore had just arrived only a few seconds late and wore long white greek clothing that had a long blue strip run down from the middle to the bottom, he wore a brown belt and a purple cape flowed behind him. He had golden bracelets on his arms and golden armbands on too. On the top of his head, he wore a laurel wreath and a golden crown covered in blue and orange jewels.

  
  


“Since the celebration is starting in 9 days,” Asgore said, “I announced this emergency meeting as quickly as possible to discuss a few important matters, first” He quickly turned to Mettaton, his nervous gaze obvious.

  
  


“Is she coming?” He asked evenly, though his gaze bore one of nervousness.

  
  


“Oh, I’m actually not sure,” Mettaton explained, his gaze fell and Mettaton rushed to explain.

  
  


“ When I arrived at the barrier that connected the ruins and Mt.Ebbot, I didn’t see her but found someone else. I saw a little girl who appeared to be around a decade old and she told me that she was her daughter,” A few small gasps were heard around the room, “I gave her the letter and she told me she would try to get her mother to come.”

  
  


“I DIDN’T KNOW SHE HAD A DAUGHTER.” Papyrus finally said, with the rest of the group nodding in surprise.

  
  


“Me neither.” Both Undyne and Alpyhys replied. Gerson and Gaster nodded in agreement. Muffet simply stared at Mettaton, her gaze stayed the same, she must probably be surprised.

  
  


Asgore seemed to sink in his chair a bit before bouncing right back up and continuing the meeting.

  
  


“Despite the, uh surprising news,” Asgore statef, “I do hope to discuss the preparations for the celebration, Muffet have you organized funding?

  
  


Finally snapping out of her trance Muffet smirked at the King's question. “Ahuhuhu, the spiders have already completed the whole funding thing, and Mettaton has already given us the plan for how the party must be executed,” Muffet replied, smirking.

  
  


“That’s great news to hear! Undyne, have you organized the spots where our people will be handing out their businesses food?” King Asgore asked.

  
  


“Yes sir,” Undyne nodded, “I’ve made sure to fill out the available spaces, they will be arriving soon to prepare their designated areas.”   
  


“Amazing news to hear,” Asgore replied, “And Alphys, have you set up the invitation chart and ordered the servants to clean the Judgement Halls?”

  
  


“Y-Yes, sir.” Alphys quickly stuttered in reply.

  
  


“Gaster? Gerson?” Asgore said towards the two gods quietly glaring at each other.

  
  


“I have ordered the realms finest entertainers and magicians, I made sure they would be the best of the best.” Gaster replied, still not breaking his glare at the god of Wisdom. 

  
  


“And I have gathered the realms best chefs and bakers to attend the celebration early to prepare their meals.” Gerson said, also keen on not losing this apparent glaring contest. 

  
  


“That’s good to hear, and finally Papyrus,” Papyrus perked up at hearing his name. “Is your brother coming to the party?”

  
  


Gaster chuckled at the response, silently shaking his head while Papyrus slightly sunk back into his chair, disappointed that he wouldn't be appointed a special job for the upcoming party..

  
  


Papyrus, genuinely confused, asked, “WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING THAT? UNDYNE, METTATON, AND ALPHYS ASKED ME JUST BEFORE, HE IS COMING. HE RECEIVED AN INVITATION ASWELL, HE TOLD ME SO A WHILE AGO.”

  
  


“Besides,” Gaster interrupted, finally breaking his glaring contest from Gerson, subtly shaking his head,“It’s rude to talk about someone that’s listening.”

  
  


“old man’s right,” A voice suddenly replied, causing everyone but Gaster and Papyrus to flinch. “speaking badly of Death is certainly a grave mistake.”

Small gasps were heard throughout the room except from Gaster and Papyrus. Sans, God of Destruction and Death, also of the Dead, suddenly appeared in the room. He grinned and was holding a Corinthian helmet made of Black steel and covered in diamonds and sapphires. He was wearing his iconic black cloak with the hood covering his head. His iconic grin spread across his face, though his expression says otherwise.

  
  


“WHAT? He’s been here the whole time?!” Undyne shouted, “HOW?”

  
  


“You all didn’t know?” Gaster replied while shaking his head as the faintest of smiles appeared across his face. “Isn’t it obvious? An invisibility spell? Typical.” He reched out towards the table and a mug suddenly appeared, he took it and took a sip, amused at the other god's reactions.

  
  


“I’M SUPRISED YOU ALL DIDN’T KNOW,” Papyrus said. “I THOUGHT HE WAS INVITED TO THE MEETING TOO. I FOR ONE, THOUGHT IT WAS QUITE RUDE THAT NO ONE WAS GREETING HIM.”

  
  


“Well, it sure is a surprise,” Gerson finally responded, also looking slightly amused. “What brings you here elder Death?”

  
  


“Nothing much old turtle,” Sans replied, “Just thought since all of the important Gods would be arriving at an important meeting, I might as well come too. Besides,”

  
  


Death’s expression suddenly became dark as his eye sockets became empty of his eyelights. His iconic grin looked more menacing now.

  
  


“I think, there seemed to be a fluke in the invitation system.” 

  
  


Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Muffet suddenly stiffened nervously. Their discomfort clear, Gaster's faint smile grew, he seemed to be enjoying these meetings for once, and he took another sip out of his mug.

  
  


“OH, WHAT HAPPENED, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked.

  
  


“oh nothing much bro,” Sans replied, “just wanted to check in and see if anything might be a problem, don’t worry.”

"OH, I just realized! Alphys and I have a thing to get going too!" Undyne shouted while frantically grabbing Alphys and walked out of the conference room. Alphys quickly followed along and nodded in agreement. "We'll be off! And busy! So don't follow us!" Both of the Goddesses quickly disappeared after that, leaving the conference room 2 empty seats. Gaster scoffed lightly, taking another sip of his mug yet again.

Asgore stood up fast from his chair, adjusting his clothing while walking briskly out the room as well. "Well, would you look at the time, it appears I have another meeting to get to, Gerson would you like to accompany me to the meeting as well? Since you are my adviser of course.”

Gerson, having not a single care in the world, laughed at the King’s poor attempt at leaving the meeting. “Last time I checked the time, it still was 15 minutes before the meeting ended but sure old guy, I’ll follow you too.” 

Gerson and Asgore left leaving behind only Mettaton and Muffet. Muffet silently stood up and walked out the door, caressing her spiders as she mumbled incoherent words to them. Mettaton quickly followed her side.

“I’ll make sure she gets home this time,” Mettaton said toward the three skeletons while flashing a smile, “Hope you three make it home safely!” She quickly walked back to Muffet, attempting to coherce her back out of her trance.

Just as quickly as Death arrived. The room emptied out. I guess they were right, Death can certainly kill the mood.

Almost grinning to the spectacle before him, Gaster turned to the two skeletons. “Well, Sans, I do believe that is a new record, I see I now owe you 5 G.” He pulled out his wallet from his mug, no point in questioning that now, grabbed five gold coins and handed them to Sans. Sans grinned as he stuffed the money into his pockets.

Sans, looking back up, chuckled at the empty room while Papyrus turned towards both of them.

“IT ALWAYS BAFFLES ME HOW FAST PEOPLE GET OUT OF THE ROOM WHEN SANS ARRIVES,” Papyrus said, staring at the empty seats, “I'VE ALWAYS WONDER WHY…”

“Heh, seems everyone is just busy bro, anyways, we should be heading home. It's is pretty late and we can’t be far from our duties for too long,” Sans cooly replied. Patting his brother on the back. Gaster nodded to the two of them.

“Since you two are leaving, I bid you both farewell, and I do hope you both manage to attend the upcoming celebration.” Gaster told to both skeletons.

“OF COURSE DEAR FRIEND. I ALSO HOPE YOU MAKE IT HOME SAFELY.” 

“Yep, we’ll be there. I’ll be there to collect your next 5 g” Sans replied, grinning somewat eagerly at the next bed he would undoubtedly win.

The three Skeletons told their goodbyes as they made their way home, awaiting the upcoming party. The three never predicted what would soon arrive.

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	4. Chaos and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from the anomalies Chaos and Despair.

_ Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone _

__

_ __________________________________________________________________ _

_ She awoke in a field of golden flowers, but these weren’t normal golden flowers, the flowers were decayed and blackened from where she layed. She abruptly stood up in shock as the flowers before her continued to decay until they were nothing but dust. The decay began to spread and spreaded like a virus until all the flowers in the field were nothing but just...dust. _

  
  


_ When she looked down at her clothing, she grew more uncomfortable, her clothing was a simple pitch-black dress that ripped and was covered in dirt and dust. Her dress flowed to her calves with more rips along the bottom of the dress. The dress gave her a feeling of dread and misery that she couldn't exactly tell why. _

  
  


_ Looking around, she could see that this place was the Ruins, but not exactly. This place was not as broken down as it is now, it was bright and colorful, full of life. Gods were walking around, not like the ones she sees now. From where she stood she couldn't exactly tell what they looked like, but she could just feel that they all were happy, gleefully chatting with one another and moving along back to their homes. None of them saw her, she was invisible to them. _

__

_ With no control over her body, she began to walk towards what appeared to be her home. It was a small home, not much surprise there. She walked through the doorway finding the place empty of life. Still not in control, she continued down the hallway and into what was her room at the end of it. _

__

_ It was her room, but there were two beds and children’s drawings covered the walls. Drawings of golden flowers and other things she has never seen before. She briskly walked into the middle of the room and crouched down to the floorboards. Pulling them out from the floor with impressive strenght, there was a hidden compartment beneath the floorboards. _

  
  


_ There was not much in the compartment, simply crunched up sketch papers and a few chocolate bars inside. Digging deeper into the compartment, she grabbed something cold and pulled it out in front of her face. _

  
  


_ It was a heart-shaped ruby cut in straight edges with a golden necklace to hold it all together. The weight of it was heavy, it must be a pure ruby necklace. She put it over her head and felt the necklace's weight on her collar, standing up again she left the room. _

  
  


_ Walking out of the doorway, she faced the wall to her right, there was a mirror placed against the wall that was facing away from her. She grabbed both sides of the mirror and slowly flipped it over, revealing herself to the mirror. It was a little girl with short auburn hair, pale skin, and rosy cheeks. The most striking feature was her blood-red eyes. She looked at the mirror and said to herself with a sadistic grin. _

**_It’s me, Chaos._ ** __

Frisk awoke in a panic, she stared at her own hands for a few seconds. She could feel the sweat as it dripped down the side of her face. The dream felt too real, it was like she was looking into someone else’s memory. She could faintly remember her face, but it was getting harder and harder to remember the dream. Frisk’s head hurt, she could only rub it in pain as she thought more about the weird encounter.

_ Who is Chaos?  _ Frisk thought,  _ Is that their actual name? Whas that all real? How come there were two other beds in the room, what happened to two people who lived there. Wait if that was what the Ruins were like before then- _

Frisk leaped off of her bed and landed onto the floor, she got on her knees and began prying the floorboards open, she could barely lift it but that was enough for her to slip her hands through and dig into the compartment. Just like she thought, she felt scrunched up paper and most likely stale chocolate bars, she pulled out the same looking ruby heart necklace from the dream.

The necklace looked the same, except it was covered in a thin layer of dust, most likely from old age. It shined brightly in the morning sunlight that streamed through her window that was beside her bed. Who knows how long it has just been sitting there and waiting to be found. It confirmed Frisk's thoughts tht the girl in her dreams must have been real. If she was, where was she now?

_ It must have been the little girl’s necklace.  _ Frisk decided to keep the necklace for now.  _ I’ll give it back to her if I ever see her again. _ Going to her dresser, Frisk wore her usual clothing, some normal mortal wear, a simple white peplos, and a himation on top. Most if not all of her clothing was based on what humans wear, it was all she had. She didn't have anywhere else to go to other than the mortal realm so her mother only gave her mortal clothing. She once again, placed the envelope to the party back into her pockets as she went out of her room.

Frisk strolled down the hallway half-expecting her mother to be there in the kitchen cooking breakfast but was disappointed when she found out Toriel wasn’t there.  _ She must be in the mortal realm,  _ Frisk thought,  _ probably making plants grow so people can eat.  _ She'll have to make breakfast for herself again. 

Frisk hummed to herself as she prepared herself some toast with apples. Setting the plate onto the table, Frisk grabbed a cup and poured water from the sink. Carefully setting down the cup onto the table and making sure she didn’t spill it, she jumped onto the chair and began to eat her breakfast. 

Her mother would most likely be gone for a while, most likely till noon. Her mother could go through to the mortal realm since the Ruins weren’t a part of the barrier that separated Mt.Ebbot with the mortal realm, though it is connected in one area, the entrance of the Ruins, the gods still cannot leave through it.  _ Only the strongest can enter, and only the most determined can leave. Strange how her mother wasn’t also forced to be trapped in the barrier that the seven powerful leaders created.  _

  
  


After eating her breakfast, Frisk placed her plates back into the sink then moved to the door and stepped out of the house. Gracefully stepping down the steps of the patio, Frisk ran towards the open field and gazed upon the flowers that bloomed around her. The field, reminding her of the creepy dream caused her to abruptly turn away and walk to another part of the Ruins.

The upcoming party was a thorn in her side ever since she read the invitation. Now that it was starting in just two days, Frisk had to now more than ever convince her mother to go to the party. If she didn’t she would be letting Mettaton down. It was more than that though, Frisk desperately wanted to leave the Ruins. She had been here for all of her life and it scared her thinking of the fact she might have to stay here forever.

Frisk dug through her pockets and snatched the invitation out of the envelope. She looked at the invitation to see if there was a specific time they would go, to her surprise it actually started from 7 pm all the way to 12 am.  _ That might make it harder to persuade Toriel to go,  _ Frisk frowned at the inconvenient time.

Frisk knew the Ruins like the back of her hand, there were only a few sections in the small enclosed area. There was the Field of flowers, the Spring waters( Also known as the entrance of the Ruins), the broken down buildings, the bare hill with only a small patch of grass at the top, the animal pen, the greenhouses scattered around the Ruins, and finally her mother’s home. 

_ Since mother is gone, I could get a chance to work on my powers!  _ Frisk pondered.  _ She won’t notice and maybe if I work hard enough she’ll be so impressed that we could go to the Party!  _ Frisk mentally patted herself on the back as she thought of the seemingly foolproof plan. Quickly, she went to the nearest Froggits and asked them to accompany her as she went off to the bare hill. Not noticing the golden flower that watched from afar.

Though she never worked on an area so bare, she thought that it would be good practice for her and provide a challenge. Hiking up the small hill, Frisk collapsed onto the ground to take a short break after the small but tiring hike. The other three Froggits were still climbing their way up the hill and would arrive pretty soon.

Exhilarated, Frisk immediately called upon her powers and sprouted grasses and a variety of small flowers all around her. There was Baby’s Breaths, Daisies, Forget-Me-Nots, and even a few golden flowers sprouting around her. With a tired sigh, Frisk plopped herself back onto the ground, exhausted from using so much of her powers but satisfied at the results, she gently stroked one of the closest golden flower’s petals.

“So you’re Toriel’s newest child”

Giving out a small shriek, Frisk flinched at the sound of someone else’s voice. She knew Froggits didn't speak English, so who was this new voice coming from? She looked around the area and finally saw it, it was a golden flower much like the rest of the ones she created, but this one was different. It had a face and could speak on its own, it was very much alive.

“Wow,” Frisk whispered, she sprung up and cautiously walked towards this new face. “Did I create you? I didn’t know I could do that…” Her surprised made her ignore the flower's previous statement. The golden flower scoffed.

“Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you didn’t create me, I’ve been alive for years and I’ve never seen you before,” The flower flashed a seedy smile, “And I just casually wanted to greet myself to you.”

“Huh, well Mr.Flower, I’m Frisk, goddess of Spring. What’s your name?”

Flowey stared at Frisk for a moment almost like he didn’t believe or want to believe what she was saying but quickly brushed it off. “ Howdy Frisk, I’m Flowey the flower,” He gave Frisk a wink then continued, “I noticed you seemed a little lonely so what better to do than offer a token of Friendship!” Frisk smiled at the thought of a new friend. “So tell me, Frisk, what brings you to this hill without your dear old mother by your side?”

“Oh! My mother, Toriel went off to the mortal realm and I wanted to practice my powers to try and impress her!” Frisk answered. “I thought it would be a good idea to try it on this hill since there aren’t many plants here.”

Flowey gave Frisk a practiced puzzled expression, “Why would you want to impress her? I mean, it’s not like your trying to convince her to do anything are you?” He proded. 

“Yep, my mother got an invitation to a party but she doesn’t want to go, but I really to see what it's like outside of the Ruins so I’m going to try and convince her to go!” Frisk eagerly answered.

“Well dear Frisk, you certainly impressed me alright from your little show of flowers, but what’s to say she still doesn’t take you to the party?” Flowey smirked as he continued. “What would you do then?”

Frisk was suddenly stumped, she had no idea what she would do, but she can’t give up yet! She wouldn’t give up until it was too late! No, she was too Determined to give up!

“Tell you what, I have an idea,” Flowey interrupted. Frisk, intrigued, scooted closer to the talking flower, “How about instead of asking her to go to the party, you just sneak out at nighttime and go regardless then come back before she even knew you were gone. How about that?”

Frisk pondered over this. Wouldn’t it be wrong to sneak out of the Ruins? Her mother would be very angry at her. She didn’t even know if her mother’s barrier would be able to tell if she stepped out of it without her mother’s consent. What if she gets caught?

“I don’t know, isn’t that wrong?” Frisk asked.

“Only if you get caught silly.” Flowey winked again and continued. “If your worried about her finding out don’t worry, she won’t be able to tell if you’ve left, if she could, she would’ve known I came in here.”

“I guess your right.” Frisk didn’t seem all too convinced, and didn't notice how suspicious his statement sounded.

“So Frisk, what time does this party start?” Flowey asked. 

“It starts from 7 PM to 12 AM.” Frisk replied, slowly realizing the time was not as inconvenient as she thought it would be.

“Wowie! Perfect timing, now if she doesn’t say yes it would be even easier to sneak out when it's dark.”

“If you say so, but don’t worry Flowey, I’ll try to persuade her” Frisk smiled, giving the flower a small pat and got up to go back home. “I’m sure you will Frisk,” Flowey replied. Frisk waved towards the Froggits as they just made it up and they sighed in exhaustion as they realized they would have to go back down again. 

Frisk waved towards the flower as she descended down the hill and immediately turned around towards her mother’s house. _I'll just wait for mother to come home,_ Frisk yawned out loud, _nap first though._

Frisk didn’t notice as the flower’s grin turned to a malicious smirk as he watched the young girl walk towards her home.

“I’m sure you will.” Flowey repeated to himself. The anomaly of Despair slipped through the cracks of the Earth, cackling as he knew what would happen next.

___

It was time.

Though Frisk was scared of her mother’s response, she knew if she didn’t ask her right now then there would be no chance for her. She heard the doorknob jingling, she then heard her mother open the door and some shuffling echoed throughout the kitchen. It was now or never.

Frisk grabbed the slightly crumpled envelope from under her pillow and pulled it out. She stared at it for a while hoping with all of her soul that her mother would go to the party with her. She folded the envelope and placed it in her pocket as she mentally prepared herself to what outcomes might happen.

With a heavy sigh, Frisk anxiously sat up from her bed and stepped down the hallway towards the kitchen. She instinctively avoided the mirror at all costs, it frightened her just by being in the same hallway. She was terrified that if she looked in the mirror she might see the little girl with the bright red eyes again. Though it was only a dream, she knew it was real, and that scared her a little. Frisk went up to her mother and gave her a big hug and greeted her.

“Why hello my child, I hope you behaved well. The dear Froggits told me you have been playing around on the hill with the small patch of grass, I must ask, did you have fun? Toriel smilled, slightly proud at her daughter's hard work. 

“Yes mommy Toriel,” Frisk cheerily smiled up at her mother, “I wanted to go up there so I could practice my flowers! I made a lot of them bloom and it was very pretty.”

Toriel lovingly rubbed Frisk’s head, “I must admit I did find them quite impressive. Your powers are developing at a rapid rate.” Frisk brightened at her mother’s praise.

_ This is it,  _ Frisk thought,  _ I’ll show her the invitation and she’ll absolutely say yes! _

_ “ _ Umm, mother Toriel, I wanted to ask you again but,” Frisk pulled the envelope out of her pockets and opened it, she slipped the small crumpled invitation out of the envelope and opened it to her mother. Toriel’s eyes narrowed and her once present smile turned into a deep frown.

“Could we go to the party that starts in 2 days?” Frisk's smile faltered as she looked up at her mother’s face. “I know you crumpled the invitation up and probably don't want to go but I wanted to so, please? I promise I’ll be good and it’ll be fun!”

Toriel let out a disheartened sigh and calmly placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Listen, Frisk, I know how much you want to go, I can see it in your face but you can’t ever leave the ruins. I don't want to see that disgusting place ever again. If you go to Mt.Ebbot he, Asgore might… No, you can’t ever leave. I won’t let it happen again just, Frisk, go to your room.”

Frisk’s heart shattered, this was her last chance and she blew it. Her dream of getting out of her shattered and all was left was a crumbled mess. Frisk, gave her mother a saddened nod and quietly went back to her room. The envelope still held firmly in her hands. She didn’t notice as she walked down to the end of the hallway to her room that she stumbled upon the mirror on the wall. When she looked up, she was relieced to notice that it was still her but looking closer, she realized it was not exactly her reflection.

Her reflection was the same but instead, it was her holding the envelope up and tapping it with her other hand. Frisk could see as her reflection mouthed the words,  _ Do it,  _ and also the words,  _ Let’s go.  _ Frisk blinked and rubbed her eyes and when she looked back at the mirror, it was now simply her reflection.

A little shocked at what just happened, Frisk went back to her room and shut the door. She plopped herself onto the bed face-first into the pillow. Her Determination crumbled as reality set in. No matter how hard she tried, she realized, she would never get out of here. She didn’t even realize till now how desperate she was to leave. No, she didn’t want to leave this place forever, she just wanted to explore the world outside of her mother’s barrier. She felt that that was what she was made to do. 

It wasn’t until that golden envelope arrived that she realized how confined she was to this place. The Ruins were quite small once you get used to them. Frisk knew in her heart that this place wasn’t where she was meant to be. Her fantasies of another world crumbled as she figured that maybe she would forever stay here, in a place where no one would know who she was and she would never be able to figure things out on her own. She would forever be known as Toriel’s daughter. Not Frisk. 

This place isn’t where she is meant to be, Frisk felt that deep in her soul, she was meant for something greater though she didn’t know what that was. She would find out. Determination grew in her as she glanced at the envelope and out of the window, the sun just started setting behind the trees as the birds stopped singing and nested in the tress for the next day.

_ I’m going to sneak out, _ Frisk thought, her determination growing steadily _ and Toriel won’t find out. I’m gonna see what’s really out there. _

The Sun setting in the distance and the silent serenity of the night filled her with

DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This chapter was meant to come up yesterday but things happened so to compensate, I will be uploading another chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Coming up next would be the encounter between Death and Life's Daughter.


	5. When Spring Brings Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between Spring and Death.

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


_ Do you think they are the one? _

_ Of course, the timing is perfect. Their soul is exactly like mine once was _

_ What if this doesn’t work? _

_ It will work, they are the perfect vessel for this _

_ Of course, you’re always right… _

_ Obviously, did you tell them to sneak out? _

_ Yep, I made sure they would consider that option  _

_ Thank you, make sure our plan goes as expected. _

_ I certainly will...  _

  
  


_ \-------- _

  
  


_ The time was right.  _ Frisk made sure of it. Tonight was the night, she was going to finally get out of here, and make sure Toriel never finds out about it. For the past day, Frisk has only been preparing for the inevitable. She even visited Flowey to tell him of her plan, he told her he would help her in any way he could. Frisk was touched by his generosity to help her and was glad she became his friend. She didn't know what she would do without him.

  
  
  


Something did feel off about the golden flower, Frisk assumed she was either just not used to someone else’s presence or his strange appearance. Maybe a mix of both. It was pretty weird talking to another person, the rest of the monsters are not much for conversation and even though she visits the mortal realm once every month, it’s usually only for working or staying by her mother’s side the whole time. Plus she only gets to go out for two to three hours at most.

  
  


Rarely does Frisk actually get to go out and play with the children, they often praised her and so did the parents. The only other day she visits the mortal realm is when her birthday arrives, it’s her favorite day of the year. It’s the only day where Frisk spends the  _ entire  _ day in the mortal realm. Remembering those days always brought a fond smile to the girl’s face. Returning to reality, Frisk looked around her room and out the window. The quiet sound of the night brought a little anxiety to the young girl.

  
  
  


It was a calm, cold night. Only the sounds of crickets and the snores of animals filled the air as Frisk securely fastened her bag on her back. She wasn’t sure what to wear, all she had was mortal wear but decided to wear a pale red chiton and two long scarves of white fabric draped on both arms. Frisk also decided to wear a light purple shortened cloak to cover her face so the other monsters that roamed the Ruins wouldn’t easily recognize her.

  
  
  


It was only 10 pm, her mother would definitely be asleep. Her mother usually slept around 9 pm and Frisk decided to wait until it was 10 pm to try and snake out. Though that would mean there would only be two hours left to the party, it was better than risking the chances of her mother finding out she left the Ruins. 

  
  
  


The cloak was once her mother’s and had the insignia of the Delta Rune with a dot in the center with two wings on the outside and three triangles on the bottom, one of the triangles was also facing downwards. Frisk was sure it symbolized the Kingdom on top of Mt.Ebbot, representing gods and how they became known only as monsters.

  
  
  


Frisk was thankful her band of golden flowers wasn’t meant to be worn at night, during the night they would replenish their magic as Frisk would sleep at that time, and by morning they would be fully replenished with magic ready to be worn. Frisk left them on her bedside table as she readied herself to leave the room.

  
  
  


Before she left her room Frisk spotted the ruby heart necklace that was seated on her windowsill. Without any hesitation, Frisk took the necklace with her and felt the cold metal against her warm skin, she pulled her cloak tighter around herself once the necklace was where she felt it belonged.

  
  
  


At one more glance towards the mirror outside of her door, she felt more complete. Smiling and her own reflection and doing a little twirl, Frisk made her way through the quiet home and went towards her mother’s room.

  
  


Frisk gently opened the door and made her way inside. Toriel was fast asleep and softly snoring in a steady breath. Frisk smiled once more and went towards her mother’s bed. She gently caressed her mother’s face and gave her a small hug. Pulling back, Frisk left the room, only turning back for a second to glance back at her mother. 

  
  


Once again Determined, Frisk went towards the door, gently unlocking it with her own set of keys and mentally preparing herself yet again for the adventure that awaits her. She could feel her own Determination throughout her soul, the feeling heavy on her but lightweight at the same time.

  
  
  


She glanced back towards her mother’s room. The feeling of hesitation creeping up on her. If only her mother had agreed to go. Frisk felt there would never be an opportunity like this again. So, with a heavy heart, Frisk turned around and walked into the night, Determined to leave.

  
  
  


Dread crept into her soul as she traveled further throughout the Ruins. Fear clung itself onto her as each step brought hesitation through her. This was it, the first time little Frisk would be out in the world without her mother. The thought of it scared her but the feeling of Determination persisted in her.

  
  
  


Frisk passed the countless broken-down homes and the snores of the countless monsters as she quickly passed by. The moonlight shining from the full moon illuminated the whole area and provided a good guide for her. Tightly holding her bag close to her, Frisk walked towards the Spring waters, _ almost there.  _

  
  
  


The ponds dotted around the entrance of the Ruins were crystal clear, the dark blue waters ever so still with the moonlight shining upon them. The ponds silent as the inhabitants dozed through the night. The lilypads spread throughout the pond and the cattails that sprouted nearby brought a beauty to the place. Frisk continued on towards the barrier.

  
  
  


Finally making it to the barrier, Frisk hovered her hand over it, hesitation yet again creeping up on her. The barrier was clear, with only the faintest of sparks going through every once in a while, protecting the inhabitants inside. Her mother’s magic would hold up the barrier at all times. It was always active twenty-four hours a day, all year round. 

  
  


Fear of her mother’s wrath scared her to the core, yet when she walked closer to the barrier she could feel a warm and loving embrace on her soul the closer she went. It must have been connected to her mother’s soul. Regret filled her mind, _she couldn’t do this, she couldn’t do that to her dear mother_. Just when Frisk started considering going back she heard the voice of a familiar golden flower.

  
  
  
  


“I knew you would come here.” 

  
  


Frisk spun around and locked eyes with Flowey, he always showed up at the strangest moments.

  
  


“Greetings Flowey, what brings you here?” Frisk asked. Flowey only chuckled in response.

  
  


“Well dear Frisk, I was simply waiting and watching out for you, I see you’re wearing something I find familiar… Don’t worry about your old mother finding out about you. As stubborn as she is, I’ll help you out and make sure she doesn’t find out.”

  
  
  


“You know her?” Frisk glanced down at Flowey then off at the direction of her mother’s cottage.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that, but that’s pretty close. Anyways, Frisk, are you ready to leave the Ruins for the first time?”

  
  
  


Frisk nodded towards Flowey and turned towards the barrier. Inhaling and then exhaling, Frisk walked through the barrier towards the other side. Her soul shimmered a bright red through her body as she crossed through and settled back down once she made it to the other side.

  
  
  


Finally getting out of the Ruins, Frisk stumbled out of the border and stepped on the moist dirt and felt a cool wind against herself. Excitement at the world around her caused the young girl to ignore Flowey in the background as he only watched in silence. Frisk looked a little to the right to see Mt.Ebbot as it loomed in the distance. It would be a thirty-minute hike up but Frisk was Determined to make it. For the first time in a while, she felt free. 

  
  
  


“You idiot.”

  
  


In a split second, small white pellets surrounded Frisk as she turned around in a panic and looked back at Flowey, He had a malicious grin on his face as he snickered out loud.

  
  


“You really thought I wanted to help you? Hah! You’re as idiotic as you look. Don’t worry, this will end quickly, your soul will do just nicely for our plan.”

  
  
  


Frisk, panicked, glanced around at her surrounding, it was empty and desolate, of course, there would be no one around and Frisk wouldn’t be able to yell out for help. Her mother would find out she snuck out and she would be punished for it. One of the white pellets struck her in the side and she yelped out in pain as the pellet brought a burning sensation to her arm.

  
  
  


She was knocked into the ground by another pellet and felt her health decreasing with every pellet that struck her. She couldn’t die like this! She refused to die! It didn’t even cross her mind that gods or goddesses could be killed. _Wouldn’t it have been impossible? Weren’t they immortal?_

  
  
  


Quickly, Frisk got up and bolted towards the mountain. Running for her life, she tried to avoid the pellets as best as she could as they bolted past her and struck the trees nearby.

“GET BACK HERE COWARD!” Flowey screamed, materializing more pellets after her as she continued to get farther and farther away.

  
  


Desperate, Frisk kept running and running until only the whispers of the forest surrounding her drowned out Flowey’s endless cackling. She was so confused,  _ why would he do this? I thought he was my friend.  _ Tears formed in her eyes as more fell to the ground, tiny daisies sprouted from her tears. Wiping her tears on her arms, Frisk kept moving forward, worry seeping its way into her mind.

  
  
  


_ Flowey attacked me.  _ That was obvious, but what if he told Toriel? He would definitely benefit from it, her mother would come after her and then she would be forever trapped in the Ruins, and Flowey would be able to attack her whenever her mother left to the mortal realm. Frisk could only hope that he would never tell her mother.

  
  
  


Continuing up the mountain, the desolate mountain sent chills up her spine. It would be a while before she made it to the top, nevertheless thirty minutes later she finally made it up the mountain, Frisk noticed the large gateway that blocked her path further into the City. It was a golden gate that was connected to stone walls as far as Frisk could see.

  
  
  


With a light push, Frisk moved the gates open and walked her way through. Once she made it to the other side, Frisk was hit with a wave of magic, stumbling through, she didn’t notice the cracks of red light that went throughout her body and the faintest red shimmering from her chest.

  
  


Finally regaining her composure, the red light dissipated, and she too continued forth towards the city in the distance.

  
  
  


The city was greater than she ever imagined. The buildings stretching into the clouds and the homes and stores colored in only the brightest of colors. The homes were stacked upon one another and the roads were made of stones. It all felt so futuristic. Frisk looked around in wonder as even though the surrounding buildings were amazing, the palace in the distance looked even better.

  
  


It was a huge golden palace, pillars held up the ceiling as the whole thing shimmered in golden light. It was beautiful, and certainly, put the rest of the homes to shame. Frisk made her way towards the palace, eyes wandering at her surroundings, eager to meet the gods and goddesses that inhabited the place.

  
  
  


The streets were dark, it would make sense since there was a grand party going on. Though Frisk never liked to mention it, the dark did scare her a bit, it was the fear of the unknown of what lurked in the shadows. Thankfully, there were light blue lanterns that illuminated the area a little, making it easier to see and provided a good guide towards the castle afar.

  
  
  


Frisk didn’t notice the small group of gods that stalked her from a distance. It wasn’t until she made it three-fourths of the way to the palace did she notice the group of gods following her. They all looked a little suspicious, they all wore long red coats that covered their faces and identities. From where she stood, she could only count a maximum of 5. 

  
  
  


She was slightly terrified, already being attacked by Flowey, she was scared of what they might do to her. Breaking out in a run, Frisk bolted towards the palace, the small group of gods, also followed in pursuit as she made a break for it. Terrified, Frisk ran as if her own life depended on it, and it might as well. She made it farther down the street towards an intersection.

  
  
  


Panting, already out of breath, Frisk tried to look for a place to hide but there were none. Crossing the street, Frisk noticed there were two more blocking the street ahead, panic set in and the young girl bolted to the alleyway to her right. She didn't realize until she made the decision that that was a mistake, there were no other places to run to, it was a dead end.

  
  
  


Frisk was filled with fear, with nowhere to run, she could only call for help. Even when she did though, nobody came. The now seven gods entered the alleyway, each walking with caution as they surrounded the young girl. The god at the front of the group pulled down their cloak and revealed themselves to Frisk. It wore a curved wizard hat, dark purple boots, and a dark coat on top of its body. Two bright white orbs rotated around the god, as it glanced towards its companions then back to Frisk.

  
  


“Human, do not fret, we simply want to take your soul. If you do not wish to cooperate, we will be forced to take it from you, whether you let us kill you or not.” The other gods snickered in agreement as they slowly moved towards the young girl.

  
  


“W-wait! I’m not a human! I’m a goddess!” Frisk panicked, still looking around for a way to escape but found none, “Can you please let me go?”

  
  


“Do not lie to us human, we saw your little tricks when you entered the city of Mt.Olympus, we will not fall for your lies, if you do not wish to willingly give up your soul, we will have to kill you for it.” A few of the members pulled out weapons, “Do not try to yell out for help, there is no one here, every god is at the party right now, convenient is it not?”

  
  


“Why are you doing this?” Frisk pleaded. 

  
  


“Why? Young foolish human, you are the last one, you are the last soul we need to-” _BAM_

  
  


It all happened so quickly, one second there were the seven gods about to attack her, the next there was another figure standing in front of her, guarding her. The figure pulled a long light blue scythe out of their cloak and held it out in front of the attackers. From behind, Frisk could only see they wore a long dark midnight colored cloak that reached the floor and swayed with every little movement they made.

  
  
  


_ They must have jumped from the top of the building behind me _ , she thought,  _ I did hear a loud thud in front of me before they appeared. _ The figure slashed their scythe down on the monster at the front and their soul immediately split into two as they turned to dust, the figure slashed at two more monsters until the remaining turned around and ran out of fear. 

  
  
  


One was foolishly brave enough to charge and attack Frisk from the side but the figure saw it coming and slashed them too, Frisk managed to get a quick glance at the figure, they had a pale white bone like-face and a blue glowing eye, the soul of the foolish brave god cracked and shattered leaving the god to turn to dust.

"Disgusting, and humans call us gods monsters when those guys are the real monsters." The hooded figure said.

Satisfied there was no more danger, the figure turned towards Frisk. They pulled their cloak out of their face, revealing themselves, they were a skeleton. It kind of reminded Frisk of a grim reaper, but she wasn’t afraid, this person saved her life, why would she be afraid of someone like that? She was thankful.

  
  


“Hey kid, you seemed to be in a pickle there, I heard your cry for help and came to investigate. Glad I came in time.”

  
  


“Thank you” Frisk quietly murmured.

  
  


“No problem, the name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” Sans gave out his hand for Frisk to shake.

She shook his hand but heard a loud fart sound from when she shook his hand. Sans pulled back his hand and showed her the whoopie cushion attached to his hand.

  
  


“Heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick,” Sans gave Frisk a wink, “It’s always funny.”

  
  


Frisk couldn’t help but laugh and gave him a playful disappointed look.

  
  


“My name’s Frisk.” She couldn’t help but smile, she was greatly thankful for Sans helping her out.

  
  


“Nice meeting you Frisk, but uh, what did you do to make those gods attack you?”

  
  


“Oh! They said something about how I’m a human even though I’m not, they wanted my soul for something.”

  
  


Sans looked at the dust in disgust after hearing what the little girl had to say. “Of course, makes sense since you do look a lot human except for your golden eyes and of course,” Sans looked a little uncomfortable, “since you are a demi-goddess, it makes sense they would attack you.”

  
  


Frisk gasped at his statement and gave him a playful look of being offended. “I’m not a demi-goddess! I’m a goddess! Besides...” Frisk looked down at the ground, "My mother would have told me if I was one."

  
  


“Right right, my bad.” Sans grinned and scratched the back of his head looking a little uneasy.

There was a small pause until Sans continued on, “Welp, I’m supposed to be going somewhere but I’m not sure if it is safe for you to go by yourself so, where are you heading kiddo?”

  
  


Frisk realized she was supposed to go to the Celebration at the palace and pulled out her invitation to show Sans, “I’m going to the Palace for the party! It’s my first time going!” Sans looked a little surprised after reading the invite, he didn't show it though.

  
  


“Well you’re in luck, I’m actually heading there too, I was going to arrive around this time and happened to stumble upon you.”

  
  


Frisk smiled brightly at Sans, “Then you can come with me there! We can go together!”

Sans slightly nodded in agreement and the two walked their way towards the palace. They got to the entrance and Frisk stared in awe as the palace looked even better up close. There was gold everywhere and the whole thing was made in fine detail. When they walked towards the entrance there was a young god who checking the other god’s invitations before writing them down in paper and letting them pass.

  
  
  


Once Frisk and Sans were in front of the worker Frisk cheerfully showed him her invite but when the worker turned to Sans he didn’t have one.

  
  


“I’m going with the kiddo, I’m her plus one.” Sans’ eye-sockets went completely empty as the white pinpricks that were his eyes suddenly disappeared. The worker quickly nodded along with him and asked for Frisk’s name. Once she gave her name he wrote it down and allowed them to pass.

  
  


Both of them went on for a moment before Sans let out a sigh of relief. Frisk shot him a puzzled expression. “Well kiddo, good thing that guy didn’t recognize me, glad he’s from Waterfall.”

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked, getting confused at why Sans was so worried about being recognized.

  
  
  


“Not to sound weird to you kiddo, but not many people are a big fan of Death.”

  
  


“You don’t seem that bad…” Frisk tried to assure him, he only sighed and looked off towards the distance. Both of them walked up the stairs towards the doors of the castle that would allow them to enter.

  
  


“Sure kiddo, don’t worry about it. It doesn’t  **get under my skin** . I’ve been dealing with this for a long time.” Frisk gave a small laugh at his joke before remembering something.

  
  


“How come you didn’t have an invite?” Frisk questioned. Sans only pulled up his hood over his face. 

  
  


“Well, Death is feared and disliked by a lot of people so I’m never invited to events like these. Usually, I come anyway since no party can go without being interrupted by the God of Death,” Frisk chuckled at his enthusiasm, “and recently they made a new rule that you have to have an invite to go to a party. Thankfully all invites allowed an extra invite written in tiny letters in the envelope," He pointed at Frisk's own envelope and she just noticed that it did, in fact, mention that she could bring another person, "but, my brother’s invite coincidently didn’t mention allowing a plus one so I couldn't go with him.”

  
  
  


Frisk grew sad as she continued listening to Sans explain himself. “ I couldn’t tag along with him so I had no way of going in but Thanks to you,” He patted Frisk on the head, “I can go."

  
  
  


Frisk grinned at Sans and once they made their way up the stairs, both stopped for a moment in front of the doorway. Frisk seemed to hesitate for a bit out of fear and Sans quickly caught on.

  
  


“Hey kiddo, you seem to be coming here by yourself, and it would be a  **grave** mistake to leave you alone here so why don’t I stay by your side as this is your first time going to a party.”

  
  


Frisk laughed at his joke and looked up at Sans as realization sunk in, “Does this mean you will be my friend?” Once again hopeful, she wanted to be his friend, then maybe he wouldn't feel so bad about anyone disliking him.

Sans only laughed at the small goddesses' request, “If it would make you happy, sure, I’ll be your friend.”

  
  


Her smile reached from ear to ear as she jumped in excitement and hastily grabbed Sans’ hand and ran towards the inside of the palace, Sans stumbling right behind her.

  
  


Having her (best by default)friend by her side as she went into what would be the best day of her life filled her with DETERMINATION


	6. Life's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time :D

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

________________________________________________________________

  
  


The two walked down the halls towards the Judgement halls in comfortable silence, thankfully, Frisk had Sans who guided them effortlessly towards their destination. While walking down the glorious halls with pristine ancient artifacts on pedestals by windows, each accompanied with a description engraved in stone, Sans finally noticed what the kid was wearing. He broke the comfortable silence and cleared his throat(?).

  
  
  


“Uh kid, no offense, but you look like a relic.” Frisk huffed in annoyance as he laughed softly when golden flowers began to bloom in her hair out of embarrassment. Frisk desperately tried to pat them down or pull them off to no avail. She quickly gave up on calming her powers down.

  
  
  


“This was all I had though, I don’t have much, only mortal clothes.” Sans hummed in response as he lazily looked over the artifacts only to look back at Frisk.

  
  
  


“Speaking of which, you’re from the mortal realm, right?” He gently tugged at one of the flowers that bloomed from Frisk’s hair causing more to bloom.

  
  
  


“Kind of,” She stared at her attire for a moment before looking up again at Sans, “I’m from the Ruins, I kinda actually snuck out to come here, my mother Toriel would have never approved. She is asleep though, so I might be able to come back to the Ruins before she notices.” She instinctively grabbed the ruby heart necklace and rubbed it thinking back to what happened the day before.

  
  
  


Now that was surprising, the daughter of Life, would come here? At Mt.Ebbot? Sans found it quite odd. He knew what happened after the Great War, Toriel did leave to a new life in the Ruins, but had a child as well? He knew of the previous children Toriel had, but those were only demigods, adopted by her. Somehow, Toriel managed to birth a goddess? Strange indeed. He did remember when Toriel declared she would keep all demigods, which would be her children, from ever going to Mt.Eb bot, though she clearly failed at keeping them in the Ruins, Sans had their souls safely tucked away in the Underground to prove that, but a _goddess_ who _was_ Toriel's daughter managed to come here, _through the barrier,_ without Toriel noticing.

Both Sans and Toriel weren’t exactly good chums, sure before Sans and Papyrus were given the job to be the counterpart of Life he and Toriel were quite good friends, even shared jokes and puns here or there. Yet, after he was tasked with reaping human souls Toriel became disgusted by what their purpose was and then after the Great War even more so. 

  
  
  


So to have Life’s daughter on Mt.Ebbot in the city; Mt.Olympus was very surprising. To even have her make it through the barrier that surrounded the whole mountain brought his earlier suspicions back. If what he is theorizing was true, would that make her the last one they needed? Would that mean she was lying about being a goddess? But, he could tell she  _ was _ able to sprout flowers from her hair, so she could most likely do other things, things a normal demigod wouldn’t be able to do. So that just made things even more complicated.

Sans was questioning how the kid expected to go back home, it was just like their history books and even the prophecy said, _only the strongest can enter and only the most determined can leave,_ so it was confusing thinking a little kid could come here and that she managed to go through the barrier but hey, he was too lazy to question it. No, probably not to lazy to think about it, he just _didn't_ want to think of the alternative.

He was thinking of warning Frisk about his suspicions until she let out a small gasp. They had just entered the last corridor to the Judgement Halls, the windows built-in patterns cascaded a yellow light from the outside into the corridor, casting a golden hue to the whole room, the giant golden-colored pillars held up the walls and the orange and golden floorboards made a checker patter onto the ground.

  
  


The most breathtaking part was not the design of the Judgement Halls itself, but what resided in it. Numerous tables were placed against the wall with gods sitting on the other side serving their own specialty of food on their area. They served foods of all kinds that Frisk herself has never seen before.

  
  
  


She stared, eyes large, as she took in the room before her. There were even countless entertainers showing off tricks and countless rivaled trying to top the other with even better magic tricks. There was even a small stage that held a few gods who bombarded the place with countless songs. Melodies and harmonies that sounded beautiful to her ears. There were numerous potted plants with flowers even Frisk, a slight expert to this kind of stuff, has never seen before. 

  
  
  


Countless royal purple, white interlaced with pink, and even her famous golden flowers were strategically placed throughout the corridor. Streamers and balloons of all shades of purple and gold floated throughout the room. It was all gorgeous, it all felt so exotic and so modern. It certainly felt like everything in the mortal realm was far before the futurism of Mt.Ebbot.

  
  
  


The gods that roamed this celebration were not exactly what Frisk expected, her mother never explained what they looked like. At first, she imagined them to look like humans but then again, her mother isn’t exactly human so she scratched that idea. Toriel never described any key features about them so that left their appearance to Frisk’s imagination. Still, it surprised her just how off she was.

  
  
  


Countless gods were of all different shapes, colors, and sizes. Some looked like the animals in the mortal realm, some looked entirely different. There was even one God who was entirely made out of Fire, and one that looked like a ghost. It was all very breathtaking.

  
  
  


With excitement, Frisk ran up to the nearest table and stared at the food in wonder, Sans trailed slowly behind. She realized this table gave out candy, the only reason she could tell was that there was some monster candy there, much like the candy her mother keeps in the Ruins.

  
  


This booth, however, seemed to dedicate itself solely on candy, there were all kinds in varying colors that all looked delicious. Frisk was never able to eat sweets before since her mother forbade her from eating too many after that one incident and greatly indulged herself in the variety that sat on the table. She eagerly grabbed a handful of candy and said her thanks to the lady that ran the table.

  
  
  


The lady only stared at the young girl and gave out a small you’re welcome, the lady was a small light pink bunny, she wore a bright red blouse and a frilly white skirt. The lady tapped at her friend who was sitting beside her talking to another god and they both stared in shock at Frisk who paid no attention to them as she ran off to the next table. As Frisk ran towards the next booth holding all of her sweets in one arm, Sans gave the lady a nod and few gold coins before following Frisk again.

  
  
  


Frisk suddenly realized when he paid for all the candy from the table that the items on each table weren't for free and quickly told him that he shouldn’t have to pay for her eating all of the food.

  
  


“S’okay kid, this is your first time, enjoy yourself,” Sans reassured her and gave her a small smile before handing her a bag. “Here, have a bag where you can put all of your items.”

  
  


Frisk beamed at Sans before taking the bag and shoving all of her newly acquired candy inside, “Thank you.” she then turned towards another booth and gazed in excitement at the new food that she didn’t recognize, the aroma smelled amazing so she quickly ran towards that booth.

  
  
  


Sans almost laughed at the sight before him before quickly stopping himself, he was surprisingly actually having fun at one of these horrible parties. He hated himself for actually enjoying this moment with the young goddess, the thought made him feel pathetic. Yet, still just hanging around with the bright joy that he knows as Frisk made the god smile for real this time.

Frisk gazed at the delicious food and politely asked to try out one of the purple looking burgers he was selling. This time it was a god who was a cat with light orangey-brown fur, was wearing an all-red uniform wearing a white hat with a red stripe running at the top that looked more like a cup with a red “M” in the center. The god looked very tired and was casually smoking a cigar until Sans smacked the cigar out of his mouth.

  
  


“No smoking,” Sans said, glaring at him “, There are kids here.”

  
  


The god gave a disgusted look at Sans before realizing who he was and instantly his face changed to fear as he trembled then looked over at Frisk who paid no mind to the glaring contest between the two gods that transpired, continued looking through the assortment of different foods.

  
  


“One of those please!” Frisk politely asked as she pointed at a Glamburger, she being from the mortal realm and the Ruins, never ate meat AND had never seen a burger before. She gave the god the biggest smile she could as he handed her the glam burger. One bite and the flavor instantly exploded in her mouth, it tasted delicious! She gave the god a grin before turning to Sans as she wanted him to have one.

  
  
  


He politely declined her offer as he rummaged through his pockets looking for gold to give to the god, still silently glaring at him.

  
  


“I-It’s on t-the house.” The god quickly mumbled before flipping over a sign that was on his table that said ‘Closed, on Break’ then the god briskly walked off towards the exit looking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure he didn't evoke the wrath of the God of Death.

  
  
  


As Frisk kept running off booth after booth to look and try out the foods more and more gods started noticing her appearance. They were all surprised, they had never seen her before and she looked all too similar to a human. But it was almost entirely impossible for a human to enter through the barrier, so how did this young girl manage it? 

  
  
  


Countless whispers were heard across the room until the Goddess Undyne, questioned what all of the commotion was about until she also noticed the small girl and was the one to interrupt the gossip and the whispering.

  
  


“IS THAT A HUMAN!!” Frisk jumped in surprise as Undyne quickly pushed throughout the crowd making their way towards the young goddess. Undyne summoned a spear in her hands though unlike the ones Frisk has seen in the mortal realm, it was entirely made of magic, from around the double-bladed spear, everything close enough was painted with an iridescent light blue color as the magic flowed from her spear.

  
  


Frisk was shocked at how intimidating Undyne was, she was a fish-like god though the only thing really fish-like about her was her sky blue scales/skin and the fins for ears on the sides of her head. She seemed to be wearing a grey flowy dress and covered with golden jewelry. Undyne also had striking red hair that flowed majestically behind her.

  
  
  


Sans quickly stood next to Frisk as Undyne came closer holding her spear as if ready to strike the killing blow. The crowd of gods grew as they hurried to see the commotion and what would transpire. Undyne swiftly pushed Sans away with her spear as she glared down at the tiny goddess.

  
  


“No human has ever made it up Mt.Ebbot before! Speak for yourself human!”

  
  


Frisk was slightly intimidated by the giant fish lady and comparing her to her mother, she found the fish lady surprisingly a lot less scary. With the best smile she could, Frisk stood up straight, confident, and determined.

  
  


“My name is Frisk, and I’m not a human, I’m actually a goddess. I came from the mortal realm in the Ruins.”

  
  


Undyne only glared half-convinced at what the small goddess had to say. “You certainly do not look like any god I’ve ever known, you must be a human or even worse, a-”

“UNDYNE!” Both goddesses turned towards the noise and notice the taller skeleton also wearing a black cloak like Sans’ push through the crowd at an attempt to reach the two goddesses.

  
  
  


This skeleton was pretty similar yet pretty different to Sans, he wore a striking red scarf and kept his hood down, he was also the taller one between the two.  _ He must be the other god of Death,  _ Frisk noted. He was also carrying another goddess that appeared to be a yellow lizard with thick glasses wearing a pale cyan dress.

  
  


“U-Undyne!” The yellow lizard stuttered, “Don’t get into a fight with the child! They aren’t human! They are T-Toriel’s child!”

  
  
  


All gods and goddesses in earshot were shocked to hear the news, Life’s daughter came to their celebration? Could that mean that  _ She  _ is here too? What would Asgore say of this?

  
  
  


“Wait a minute, Alphys, how did you know?” Undyne could only stare at both Alphys and Frisk back and forth in clear confusion.

  
  
  


“I-I might have seen them coming her from the cameras a-around the city,” Alphys quickly explained, “I could tell they were from the Ruins based on their clothing and where they came from, and before the b-barrier was put up I installed cameras on the edges of Mt.Ebbot!”

  
  


“SO THERE IS NO NEED TO HARM THE TINY CHILD.” Papyrus declared. “YOU CAN PUT YOUR SPEAR AWAY NOW!”

Undyne, only half-convinced made her spear dissipate in an instant, “Fine, I believe you still,” She turned towards Frisk who only stumbled back a little in response, “I’ll keep my eye on you.” Undyne turned and walked away with Alphys right on the pursuit to keep up with Undyne while Papyrus stayed behind.

  
  


The crowd of Gods watching the interaction slowly dispersed back to what they were doing before, still, all of them were very much interested with the new goddess in the room, especially the fact she was Life’s daughter.

  
  


“I DON’T BELIEVE WE HAVE MET, WHAT IS YOUR NAME TINY CHILD?”

  
  


Papyrus seemed pretty friendly towards Frisk who gratefully was glad he wasn’t like Undyne. Undyne seemed very strikingly terrifying, mostly due to the fact she was holding a spear as if Frisk was going around killing everyone and Undyne was there to protect them. Though it would be impossible for a small child to kill the gods and goddesses in the room this was the child who managed to go through the barrier on Mt.Ebbot.

  
  


“I’m Frisk, Goddess of Spring.” Frisk politely offered Papyrus one of the candies she took from the table but he declined.

“NICE TO MEET YOU TINY FRISK! I AM PAPYRUS, GOD OF MERCIFUL DEATH, I SEE YOU CAME HERE WITH SANS! WHAT A SURPRISE!”

  
  


Papyrus then turned to Sans who was unusually quiet, though likely normal to everyone else. Sans seemed distracted by something that was bothering him before turning his attention towards his dear brother.

“HELLO DEAR BROTHER! I SEE YOU FINALLY CAME ONLY 3 HOURS LATE TO THE PARTY BUT WITH A GUEST!?”

  
  


Sans gave Papyrus a grin, to Frisk’s surprise looked more like a practiced grin, and only responding in short sentences.

  
  


“Yep bro, you never would have  **guest** that I would come with a guest.” He grinned at his own little pun and Papyrus had the opposite reaction.

  
  


Papyrus huffed in a child-like annoyance before looking back down at Frisk. “TELL ME TINY FRISK, DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES?” Frisk grinned from ear to ear at his question. 

“I’m the best at puzzles!” Frisk confidently told him, Papyrus only glowed in excitement as he grabbed Frisk’s arm and pulled her towards another room on the side of the Judgment Halls.

  
  


“THEN COME BRAVE TINY FRISK! I WILL SHOW YOU ONLY THE BEST OF THE BEST OF MY AMAZING PUZZLES!” Frisk waved a slight goodbye at Sans who also slightly waved back as she and Papyrus rushed to the next room filled with puzzles all crafted by the Great Papyrus.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter did feel short, and I did post it late but I had no idea what to do until this very morning, hopefully, the next chapter will be longer, maybe around five thousand words if I'm lucky. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next: Puzzles + God of Magic and God of Skies/King of the Gods meet the tiny goddess.


	7. Sparring and Sparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match with a goddess who will only spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red tiles act as solid walls.  
> Yellow tiles force the protagonist back to the last tile they stepped on (the player's controls are locked in the meantime).  
> Green tiles sound an alarm and makes the protagonist fight a monster after the puzzle. During the puzzle, it functions the same as pink tiles.  
> Orange tiles change the protagonist's flavor to "Orange."  
> Purple tiles act similarly to the ice tiles in Snowdin Forest; they force the protagonist to the next tile in the direction they are facing (the player's controls are locked in the meantime). Additionally, purple tiles change the protagonist's flavor to "Lemon."  
> Blue tiles vary in function depending on the following factors:  
> If the blue tile is adjacent to a yellow tile, the blue tiles act identically to a yellow tile.  
> If the protagonist's flavor is "Orange," the blue tile functions identically to a yellow tile.  
> If neither of the above conditions is met, the blue tile functions identically to a pink tile.  
> Pink tiles have no effect and can be walked on freely.

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“This puzzle is, actually kind of hard…” 

“REALLY? THANK YOU KIND FRISK!”

  
  


Frisk struggled to get to the next colored square without having to step on the green tile right next to her, she was standing on a pink tile that didn’t cause anything but if she stepped on the green one then she would have to fight a monster, and with Alphys and Undyne having just entered the room where Frisk and Papyrus were playing their game of Colored Tiles, Frisk certainly didn’t want to fight either of them and especially not Undyne. 

  
  
  


Undyne and Alphys already introduced themselves once they came in, Alphys profusely apologized to Frisk for Undyne’s behavior and Frisk accepted her apology, she didn’t mind though. It was cool meeting new people, even if they were threatening you with a magic spear.

  
  


The four of them chatted with one another as Frisk continued through the puzzle, still finding time to talk and laugh with them. It was nice talking to other people, she felt as if she was meant to be here. Even though she did go against her mother's wishes.

Undyne was still very wary of her, as unsuspicious Frisk was, Undyne didn’t feel any trust towards the minor goddess. She stood very close to Alphys as they both greeted themselves to Papyrus and as Alphys cheered Frisk on. Frisk was thankful for the cheer, she would really need it for this challenging game.

  
  
  


Both Undyne and Alphys were slightly surprised, Undyne even more surprised, at how far the little goddess has made it across the Colored Tiles Puzzle. The length of the puzzle was at least a hundred tiles long and around ten wide. The little goddess either has been very lucky or pretty strategic as both Undyne and Alphys have never made it this far without getting stuck.

  
  
  
  


Heck, even Undyne once only made it five tiles across only to end up trapped by red tiles completely surrounding her and not letting her pass, this game was heavy on luck. The aim of the game was to make it across without getting stuck and without having too many other gods to fight.

  
  
  


And to further make the puzzle even harder, some tiles would randomly become more likely to appear than other tiles through every game that is played, making it rigged but not rigged at the same time. Truly a fine work made by the Great Papyrus.

  
  
  


How which god was chosen to fight the person solving the Colore Tiles puzzle was random, it randomly initiated a fight automatically with any person lucky enough to get picked in the same room. Odds weren’t that good for the little goddess, especially with very strong gods in the room with her.

  
  
  


She looked over her shoulder to the square behind her, red tile. It acted as a barrier so she couldn’t go back. Every move she made would automatically randomize the tiles around her, not including the one she is on at the moment as the tiles would change around her. The tile in front of her was a purple one but if she stepped on it it would force her to the tile in front of it which would be the green tile forcing her to fight a god just like her other option.

  
  
  


She couldn’t go diagonally so with the last of her options remaining she went towards the tile on her left which was an orange tile that made her smell like oranges, how fitting for the tile. Once her move was made the tiles around her randomized to different colors. __ She paid no attention to her surroundings, only the newly converted tiles that surrounded her. While Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne were her only spectators they had all failed to notice that Sans had managed to slip into the room as well though he was hiding in the shadows.

  
  
  
  


Only two more tiles,  _ two more moves, _ away from the end of the colored tiles puzzle. Frisk hoped with all she had that she would be lucky enough to make it through. At last, she wasn’t lucky at all. The surrounding tiles became red just like the time with Undyne except for the one right in front of her was a purple tile and in front of what it would push her too was a green tile. _So close,_ she thought, _So close yet so far away._

  
  
  


With nowhere else to go Frisk would have to fight one god in the end, her perfect streak of not coming into contact with any green tiles was over. She should’ve expected it, no other god has made it through the whole puzzle without stepping on any green tiles at least once. With a heavy heart, Frisk moved forward and propelled herself towards the green tile after stepping on the purple tile, she technically completed the game since she made it to the last tile that would allow her to finish. 

  
  
  
  


Frisk stepped off of the green tile as the game was now over. She was slightly proud of herself, she did better than she expected and that was what mattered to her. Unfortunately, now she has to fight someone, she just hoped it was Papyrus or Alphys, they were better opponents than Undyne, hopefully she would get to spar them.

  
  
  
  


“GREAT JOB TINY FRISK!” Papyrus exclaimed, “NOW WHEN I PRESS THIS BUTTON” He pulled out a big red button that was in his pocket, “IT WOULD RANDOMLY SELECT ANYONE IN THIS ROOM TO A SPARING MATCH WITH YOU! ARE YOU READY? HERE WE GO!”

  
  
  


Once he pressed the button a spotlight appeared and was directly on top of all of the people in the room, now Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys finally noticed Sans as he counted too, a little surprised at being caught from sneaking into the room he passed it off like it was no surprise at all by just casually waving to the rest of them as he looked up at the spotlight over him.

  
  
  


In quick succession, each spotlight randomly turned on and off and only one was on at a time, not including Frisk as she is automatically the first fighter. The spotlight finally stopped at Undyne.  _ Just my luck, _ Frisk thought. Undyne shot Frisk a competitive grin as both were forced into another section of the room that was for sparing by an invisible force.

  
  
  


Both goddesses were standing on an outlined square on the floor with red to mark the borders. “SINCE YOU ARE FIGHTING UNDYNE, UNDYNE WILL BE USING HER SPECIFIC GREEN MAGIC STARTING HER TURN AND YOU TINY FRISK WILL BE THEN GO NEXT.” Bones shot up from the square leaving the two goddesses trapped in the squared-off area. The bones weren’t really there to keep them in, it was only a few inches shorter than Frisk, it was just there to show a barrier.

  
  


Alphys looked a little worried for both Undyne and Frisk and Sans showed no emotion on his face yet his eye-sockets became empty while Papyrus didn’t seem worried at all.

  
  


“YOU MAY BEGIN SHOWING TINY FRISK THE RULES UNDYNE! I DON’T THINK FRISK HAS SPARED BEFORE!” Frisk nodded in agreement while Undyne sighed.

  
  


Undyne gave Papyrus a slight nod before explaining how things work to Frisk. “Alright punk I’m only going to explain this once so you better be paying attention,” Frisk shakily nodded her head. She was scared of getting hurt but, she was DETERMINED to win. “Ok punk so,” Undyne lifted her hand towards Frisk and encased her with green magic.

  
  
  


“This is green magic, only I can use it, you will be stuck in place but will be given a spear of your own to block any attacks coming from your front, back, and sides.” A sparkling light-blue spear appeared before Frisk and she grabbed it in preparation. “I will send spears coming from all different directions at different speeds and you would need to block them with your spear in time. Ready?” Frisk nodded her head,  _ this will be easy, just block the spears.  _ “Once I’m done with all of my attacks then I’ll tap my spear on the ground two times. Then it’ll be your turn to fight against me and you will do the same thing to end your turn! Alright,”

“Three…”

Frisk readied herself.

“Two…”

Frisk gripped her own spear as tight as she could, desperate to not get afraid. This was her first sparring match and she was afraid she would mess up. 

  
  


“ONE!”

  
  


Countless spears encircled Frisk as she moved around to block the closest ones. These were pretty slow though, nothing too bad. Just as Frisk was starting to get the hang of it though more began to appear but faster this time. More went even faster and Frisk barely had any time to block one before the next one came.

  
  
  


Frisk and Undyne had a steady rhythm before a golden spear appeared. Frisk wasn’t too sure what this one meant but prepared for it anyway, right before she would’ve blocked it whipped around to the other side. It was so close to hitting her yet, just when it would’ve made impact, it disappeared, so did all the other spears circling around her

. 

“Time's up twerp, my turn's over,” Undyne yelled out to her as she tapped her spear on the ground two times before readying herself for the next phase, “Now it’s your turn, you can fight, or act.”

  
  
  


_ Those don’t sound like good options,  _ Frisk thought, Frisk didn’t want to hurt Undyne regardless if it was simply a sparring match. Time was running out, Frisk felt her options diminish, what else could she do.

She felt as if there was something else she could do, maybe something her mother had told her long ago, a memory almost forgotten...

  
  
  
  


_ “Come here my child, we will begin a new lesson today,” Toriel called out to Frisk who was only 7 and was trying to sprout some roses, roses were always hard to sprout. She stood up and followed her mother to another part of the ruins, the area with all of the broken-down houses. _

  
  
  


_ Frisk always found the houses pretty creepy, it was always quiet here, an eerie quietness. Like an empty void, quiet for all eternity. Clutching her mother’s hand tightly, the two made their way to an empty home at the end of the road, It was a faded red-painted house, with broken windows and a dirty patio. _

  
  
  


_ The two went to the side of the house and to Frisk’s surprise had a dummy standing in front of them. The dummy looked like every other average dummy though this was the first time Frisk has ever seen one in person, she had only read about them in certain books. _

  
  


_ “Now my child, if you ever encounter a god, and they try to attack you,” Toriel frowned at the possibility, “Then I will show you what you must do.”  _

  
  


_ Toriel cleared her throat before continuing, “If I’m there, then try and talk to the god and I will get there to break up the possibility of a fight, now If I’m not there then you must ready yourself for a fight.” _

  
  


_ Frisk looked at the dummy, was she supposed to punch it or? Her mother carried on before Frisk was tempted to take a swing at it. _

  
  


_ “When you are in a fight, try to start a friendly conversation with them or you could check their souls and see what their stats are. Stats show their ATTACK and DEFENSE. The higher the stats, the higher the damage, and the harder to hit.” _

  
  


_ Toriel turned towards Frisk beckoning her to try it out. “Go on my child, check the dummy’s soul” _

  
  


_ Frisk cautiously walked up to the dummy, she didn’t know exactly how to check the dummy’s soul but she has seen her mother do it on her before, though her mother always told her to close her eyes. Frisk lifted her hand over the dummy and tried with all of her soul to bring it out. _

  
  
  


_ Just as she was having small doubts a soft white light emitted from the dummy and a small upside-down heart known as the soul came out. She was a bit confused about why the dummy had a soul but Frisk was sure that was normal. She felt she could read its stats, so she did. _

  
  


DUMMY

ATTACK: 0 DEFENSE:0

* A cotton heart and a button eye, 

* You are the apple of my eye.

  
  
  


_ Toriel let out a proud smile, Frisk smiled back at her in return. “Good job my child, now, most gods don’t teach this too often, not after The Great War but, when encountering a god, you could either run away or...” _

  
  


_ Toriel looked up at the sky, seeming lost in thought before she looked back at Frisk, _

  
  


_ “Show them MERCY, my child.” _

  
  
  


_Mercy_. Of course, that’s what she should do, that’s what her mother had told her to do. Well, she’s not going to let her mother down. Frisk turned towards Undyne, a determined look in her eyes, Frisk tapped her spear twice on the ground, signifying her turn was over, without even doing anything.

  
  
  


Every god in the room was confused for a few seconds until Undyne was the first to realize what the small goddess was showing the rest of them. Undyne howled in laughter, it was all too funny to her.

  
  


“Hah! Never knew you would even know what that move means. Most gods on Mt.Ebbot don’t even know what MERCY is.”

  
  


Undyne let out a roar of laughter then continued her turn. “Sorry twerp, I’m not going to accept your MERCY, you’re going to have to try a little harder than that!”

  
  
  


At that, Undyne sent another volley of spears, impossibly even faster than before, Frisk let out a small yelp of surprise before continuing to block the spears heading her way, at this rate, she wouldn’t be able to last much longer, especially since Undyne wouldn’t accept her Mercy.

  
  
  


At last, Undyne’s turn was over, luckily no golden spears appeared. Frisk knew she couldn’t use Mercy again, it wouldn’t work against Undyne, Frisk considered her options. There wasn’t much she could do… Maybe she should try to fight, no. Frisk wouldn’t go against her mother’s words. She was tempted to give up but realized she could also try to run from the battle.

  
  
  


Sure it felt cowardly but right now Frisk didn’t have the option to not be cowardly, she was going against someone WAY stronger than her. She turned towards Undyne and gave her a small wave, leaving the goddess of War puzzled, then leaped out of the arena using the spear as a tool to use to jump in the air. 

  
  
  


Frisk had a rough landing, almost face-first into the ground but she managed to land on her feet. Turning towards Undyne, Frisk stared in fear as the Goddess of War was seething in anger.

  
  


“Get back here you little punk!” Frisk squeaked out an apology before running towards the doorway and bolting out of the room. Undyne in hot pursuit.

  
  
  


The goddess of Wisdom and the two gods of Death stared a little shocked at what had just happened.

  
  


“I DIDN’T KNOW TINY FRISK WOULD TRY TO RUN AWAY! I THOUGHT MY DEFENSES WERE IMPENETRABLE!” Papyrus, a little surprised, told the other two gods in the room.

“S-should we go after them?” Alphys pointed out. 

“Definitely,” Sans replied, worry finding its way into his voice, before hurrying out of the room, with Papyrus and Alphys trailing right behind him.

  
  


The three gods made it out of the room and Papyrus and Alphys stared in horror at what was happening in the main room of the party, Frisk was bolting to table after table desperately trying to find a place to hide. Undyne right after her, flipping tables over to try and catch the young goddess, creating a path of destruction behind her.

  
  
  


It was a mess everywhere, and it would be even worse since  _ Asgore  _ would be arriving soon. The people at the party panicked as they desperately sought out to try and stop the Goddess of War and the tiny newcomer.

  
  
  


Frisk was running just behind another table before she noticed Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans. Frisk ran towards them as fast as she could, lucky for her, Undyne was stuck momentarily due to the mess she made flipping tables and whatnot. The young goddess hid behind the three gods hoping Undyne wouldn’t notice.

  
  
  


“A little help please?” Frisk whispered to them, hopeful that they would help.

  
  


The three of them looked at Frisk then back to Undyne and then nodded, they would help the young goddess out with this. Undyne just noticed Frisk hiding behind her friends before she suddenly felt heavy.  _ Papyrus.  _ Undyne realized her soul became blue from Papyrus’ magic bit then felt a stronger wave of blue magic surround her, picking her up.  _ Sans. _

  
  
  


She glanced over to the two gods of Death, sure enough, both their sockets glowed their respective colors, blue and orange. Undyne frowned as she was immobilized and couldn’t do anything to stop them. Curse them for being stronger than her, even more, when together.

  
  
  


Sans used his magic to carry her towards them before letting Papyrus’ magic do the rest for him. Undyne was stuck on the ground as the gravity of Papyrus’ fabled blue attack left her stuck.

  
  


“ALRIGHTY UNDYNE, NO NEED TO CHASE TINY FRISK AROUND AND DESTROY THE PLACE, WHAT WOULD ASGORE THINK?”

  
  


Before Undyne could respond a voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone except Sans and Frisk to quake in fear.

  
  


“Oh my, What happened here?”   
  


  
  


Frisk stared at the new god, he seemed to be the King of Mt.Olympus, it was kinda obvious though. He did wear a crown that seemed only made of the finest of golds, sparkling gems covering most of the crown. He had a dashing robe with streaks of light blue painted down it and a long billowing purple cape trailing behind him.  _ He must be Asgore,  _ Frisk thought,  _ Mother’s ex-Husband? _

  
  
  


Asgore just entered with another god right by his side. That one had two cracks on his face and looked kind of similar to Sans and Papyrus, though even more taller than both of them. He wore a long black robe that touched the ground with s golden star that sat on the robe as well. His robe also kind of faded into mini galaxy colors at the bottom. Both figures stood still, shock evident on their faces as they glanced around the scenery before them. They both walked towards the five gods who seemed to be the cause of all this.

  
  
  


“Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, Sans, what happened here?” W.D Gaster asked the four while Asgore stared at the room around them shocked, even more so when he saw the young goddess right behind them. He has never seen her here before, and even he knew everyone on Mt.Ebbot, yet she even looked… Human.

  
  
  


He had no idea why but she reminded him so much of… Toriel. She must've been the daughter Mettaton talked about “Greetings young one,” He smiled fondly at the young goddess, “I am Asgore, King of the Gods. You must be Toriel’s daughter. Nice to meet you, tell me though,” Asgore glanced around the area before turning back down to the young goddess, hopeful, “Is Toriel here?” 

  
  
  


Frisk was a little surprised by his question, he seemed to care so much about her mother, weird. “Nice to meet you Asgore, my name’s Frisk, and No, my mother is still back at the Ruins. She didn’t want to come but I decided to come myself, though she doesn’t know.”

  
  
  


Asgore seemed to deflate a little, he was going to ask the young goddess something else before noticing the ruby-heart necklace that the young goddess was wearing.

  
  


“Where-Where did you get that?” Frisk noticed he seemed shocked, she was a little worried, realizing that he was talking about the ruby heart necklace she was wearing.  _ What if this was his? What if he thought I stole it?  _ Frisk instinctively reached out and rubbed the necklace out of habit.

  
  


“I-I found it in my mother’s home, I wanted to keep it.” Frisk looked up at Asgore worried about what he might say, “Did I do something wrong?” Asgore immediately felt bad for the young goddess. She definitely didn’t know. 

  
  


“No, it’s fine.” Asgore inhaled sharply, he smiled at Frisk, though even Papyrus could tell it was forced, “Nothing to worry about, now, sorry to end our conversation short but I must go.” Asgore turned away and waved to Frisk as he walked away, the god with a cracked face who Frisk assumed was Gaster, hearing it from the whispers around the room, glared at Frisk suspiciously as if he was accusing her of murder. Before he hurried to catch up with Asgore.

  
  
  


The room became oh so quiet as the two gods left. Once they left though, everything slowly went back to business as usual, except you know, all the destruction Undyne caused. The five gods and goddesses who watched Asgore and Gaster leave all turned to one another and slightly shrugged before looking back at the room before them.

  
  
  


“WELL THAT WAS AWKWARD,” Papyrus said looking back from the doors the two gods left back towards Frisk, “I FOR ONE THINK IT IS TIME TO GO HOME, ESPECIALLY YOU TINY FRISK! YOU NEED SLEEP SO YOU CAN GROW!”

  
  
  


“Yeah, I agree with Paps on this one,” Undyne turned to Frisk, “Nice meeting you twerp, glad we met you,” Undyne flashed Frisk a grin as she and Alphys said their goodbye’s. Alphys gave Frisk a small hug and told her goodbye as well. Frisk gave out a sad smile as she waved towards them while they walked towards the exit, Undyne taking whatever food she could as the passed by the tables, earning glares from the people selling them, obviously upset from what Undyne had previously done.

  
  
  


“Welp that ended rather quickly,” Sans finally said after staying quiet for so long, “Hey bro, you can go home first, I’ll take Frisk home.” He gave Papyrus a practiced grin as he gently tugged Frisk’s arm, “C’mon kiddo, time to go home.”

  
  


Frisk frowned a little, before saying goodbye to Papyrus and giving him a hug, he beamed happily and told her that he was happy he met her and that he would gladly be her friend if she wanted him to be one, Frisk smiled gratefully and accepting his offer hugging him once again. Papyrus then turned towards the exit and waved to both of them.

  
  
  


She walked back to Sans as the two made their way back home. They both walked out of the palace, both in comfortable silence as Frisk looked through her bag of goodies, she, of course, wouldn’t be able to eat it at home so she would enjoy it as they both walked towards the gateway. The golden gates, a great beauty, was glistening as the moon sat in the same place. Once they passed through, Frisk felt a weight off her shoulders, it must have been the magic barrier that surrounded Mt.Ebbot, protecting Mt. Olympus from everything else, though it wasn’t the one that the Humans put up.

  
  
  


Both took their time as they peacefully walked down the mountain, talking to each other and Sans cracking joke after joke making Frisk laugh as time passed away. Each getting more and more comfortable with each other, to them it was kind of like a brother or sister type of friendship. To Frisk though, she thought of him more as a close friend.

  
  
  


The dark and the quietness was a little frightening, so frightening that Frisk unintentionally grabbed Sans' hand. Though the young goddess was pretty sleepy so she didn't notice until a few seconds later when she looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her holding his hand, he seemed pretty surprised. Frisk immediately assumes that he was uncomfortable.

"Ah! sorry!" Frisk immediately pulled her hand away, scared he would be upset at her, "Sorry, it's a habit..." She noticed he didn't say anything for a few seconds and was beginning to question it before he snapped out of whatever he was thinking.

"It's no problem kiddo," He still seemed a little uncomfortable though, she wasn't sure anymore. "Don't worry about it."

They both continued on talking to each other as if nothing ever happened from the strange encounter. It was mostly Sans explaining history and study while Frisk would talk about her life in the Ruins. There wasn't much to talk about though, not much happens in the Ruins, it can be quite lonely at times.

Even though Frisk would ask some pretty random questions that all gods should know, Sans took the time to answer each them as simply as he could, for he knew that Frisk was new to all of this. He would answer stuff like immortality and each god’s purpose. Making sure she understood.

  
  
  


“Yes, Gods are immortal, they stop aging at random times though, it all depends on how quickly they accept their title, though even though they are immortal by age they can still get killed,” Sans explained, Frisk found that quite odd, they were gods but they could still die? Weird.

  
  
  


“Then, how old are you?” Frisk asked she was curious, “And how did you figure out you would be the God of Death?”

  
  


Sans immediately looked away, he stared at the moon for a bit, something was bothering him, he didn’t show it though, yet, Frisk could surprisingly tell exactly what he was feeling.

  
  


“Kiddo, I didn’t exactly want to be the God of Death, I mean no one would want to be but, this is more like a job that you get because there aren’t any other jobs you can get.” Frisk could tell he wasn’t being entirely honest, but she wouldn’t ask.

  
  


“How old are you though?” Frisk asked again, this time Sans smiled at the change of topic, though Frisk wasn’t as happy, his smile wasn’t real! That was upsetting, she did wonder a bit back at the palace why he was being very quiet, and even forcing himself to smile, it made her a bit upset.

  
  


“Heh, kiddo, these bones are pretty old,” He chuckled to himself, “I bet it would surprise you to know that I’m the older one between me and Papyrus.” Frisk gasped in shock, she knew they were brothers! She could tell, yet, Sans was the older one!?

  
  


Frisk laughed, “I didn’t know that! He’s so tall though!” Sans laughed too along with Frisk. “Yep, and that’s why kid,” He patted her on the head, “You have to get your sleep, or you’re gonna end up like me.” He pointed at the barrier that connected the Ruins and the Mountain, “This is your stop kiddo.”

  
  
  


Frisk frowned, tonight was the best day of her life! Even better than the one day a year she got to be by herself in the mortal realm. She was sad it would have to end. Frisk sighed then turned towards Sans. 

  
  


“I’m gonna miss you, you think we might see each other again? I want to see you guys more often..”

  
  


Sans grinned his usual grin at the young goddess before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a weird rectangular object. “Here kiddo, Alphys made it for you, it’s a device that will let you talk to each of us, here just click on this icon,” He pointed to the icon of an envelope in the corner, “And you will be able to go into the app and talk to each of us. You can even turn down the volume for the notifications since you would definitely not want her to catch you.”

  
  
  


Frisk stared at the device in excitement as she looked through the app at her messages, she saw that she could talk to Sans, Alphys, Papyrus, Undyne, and even Mettaton! She was ecstatic. With no warning, she instantly wrapped her arms around Sans and gave him the biggest hug she could. Frisk was greatly thankful for the gift that they gave her and even teared up at the kind gesture. Sans, on the other hand, was quite shocked at what the young goddess had done but instantly broke into a smile, a real one, he couldn’t even stop himself.

  
  


“Thanks, kiddo, I’ll tell them you appreciated the gift,” He broke the hug and patted Frisk on the back, “Alrighty, goodbye kiddo, see you whenever.” He gave her a lazy wave as she walked through the barrier back into the Ruins, a red light emitting from her soul inside of her. Frisk paid no attention to it, she didn’t even notice the concerned expression on Sans’ face before he went back to his always present grin. 

  
  
  


She waved back towards him and turned towards the path to her home, happiness exploding through her, this was indeed the best day ever. 

  
  


  
  


The fun times spent at the party and the new gift in her hands filled her with DETERMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This Update is pretty late due to some internet problems but I decided to put up a schedule for myself. I will do an update Tuesdays and Sundays. Maybe Fridays too, occasionally though. Enjoy the newest episode, I made sure to make it longer than the last few chapters!


	8. Notice

Sorry.

I might not post for a while because I have been getting a lot of headaches through screens so I will not be able to update for who knows how long, maybe a week. Sorry. In the meantime you can look at other amazing stories, have a good day. Goodbye for now.


	9. A Call From a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transitioning chapter :P
> 
> Also Frisk is a ten year old so she isn't the best grammar. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET AN UPDATE ON SATURDAY YEAH! :)
> 
> I have been gone for a while( a few days .-. ) and I have figured how to fix my headaches so now you can get chapters :)
> 
> I wanted to post yesterday but didn't finish on time ._.  
> TODAY IT IS. :P

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Undyne felt the warm breeze as it passed her, she only walked forward towards the sea, the waves crashed upon the rocks creating a foam that would be carried along with it. The occasional seagull would squawk as it passed by in the sky, the sky that extended all the way up to the ends of the Earth. She walked onto the beach, her footsteps softened by the sand that stretched as far as the eye could see on the beach.

  
  
  


She was a bit reluctant to go back, knowing what awaited her. Now she wished Alphys had accepted her offer to take a walk through Mt.Olympus before she would have to return back to her work. Unfortunately, Alphys had other work to do, so Undyne let her be. She really didn’t feel like dealing with anything right now, running an entire Kingdom by yourself is hard, she didn’t know how Asgore or Sans and Papyrus did it. She couldn’t handle responsibility like them, it wasn’t in her.

  
  
  


Thinking about them made her feel a little guilty, truth be told, they had all gone through so much over the years, Sans more than the rest of them. Even though Asgore had lost so much, his family and his kingdom from before, Sans had lost more. Undyne let herself forget about it, for now. She had... other worries. Worries that included the Kingdom before her that sat at the bottom of the sea. 

  
  
  


Undyne reluctantly let the sea open its path for her, with the magic she had infused in these waters long ago she had made sure there would be a way into her home. As soon as she walked in she let the water surround her. Soon she was submerged under the water and she then continued on to the deeper parts of the sea.

  
  
  


The light was scarce, as the deeper, she went the less and less the light from up above. Especially since it was dark out and only a few rays from the moon would penetrate and shine on the ocean floor. Only sea lanterns and sea pickles would light up the city that resided under the sea. The ground was composed of gravel, made from only rocks, shells, and small sharp pebbles, it was no problem though since she was wearing shoes.

  
  


She walked down for a while until she made it towards the magic-infused seagrass and kelp that blocked her way, the occasional fish swimming in and out of the barrier. She reluctantly pushed through the magic barrier towards the other side. She tensed, readying herself for what awaited her, this was always her least favorite part of the trip back home. 

  
  
  


Once she made it through the barrier she glimpsed at the city before her, it was a sight that always amazed her no matter how many times she looked at it. The sea lanterns would illuminate the whole city that was made of all types of cyan stone and there were extravagant pillars holding up the rooftops. Countless designs of shells and the ocean's magnificent creatures would be impeded into the stone that made up the castle and homes around it. This place was the most god populated area out of the other regions of Mt.Ebbot, filled to the brim with aqua gods, Undyne at its center.

  
  
  


Undyne carried on, walking through road after road acknowledging other aquatic gods around her. Most stared at her as she made her way to the palace that resided in the middle of the city. It looked the same as the houses and other buildings that dotted around it except that it was much bigger and taller than the rest of them. Though not as grand as the palace on Mt.Olympus it still was impressive.

  
  
  


Bouncing up the stairs she finally made it to the throne room, she grimaced again as she looked at the throne and the display case that held what would have been her crown. She very much disliked having to wear a crown and sit on a throne unlike other kings or queens, she preferred wearing her trusty armor, that’s what she was used to. She was a warrior, a warrior who fought in wars and battles, not a monarch who would sit on a throne and send off their warriors to fight for them.

  
  
  


At first, Undyne didn’t see the point in there being a throne room but Asgore insisted that it is a must for all royals, even Papyrus was excited that she would have her own throne. She muttered some things in annoyance, before walking along to her chambers. Sea lanterns dotting across the whole ceiling giving the surroundings a cyan coloring. The halls were empty, for Undyne had no need for guards or servants, she could take care of herself. 

  
  
  
  


It was night time so there wouldn’t be any meetings to attend, Undyne was grateful for that, so she walked down the halls only the echoes of her footsteps in a steady rhythm accompanying her. Throwing the doors to her chambers open, she threw her helmet off and slumped face-first onto her bed. She was tired, so very much tired. Especially from what happened at the party. Though it did start off on the wrong foot, it somehow ended with the little goddess befriending her, much to her surprise.

  
  
  


As she was about to nod off to a comfortable deep sleep her attempts were interrupted when ringing was heard in her pockets. Undyne shifted herself so she could grab her phone, obviously in a plastic baggy, she was in the ocean after all. Now thinking about it she probably should ask Alphy if she could make her phone waterproof. Now that would make her life a whole lot easier. All the days of having to use a plastic baggy would be over, what a relief that would be!

  
  
  


Undyne frowned as she sleepily looked through her notifications at what could’ve interrupted her sleep.  _ Speak of the devil, or think since she didn't say anything, ah whatever.  _ She almost forgot that Alphys had made a gift for Frisk, so she could communicate with them. She  _ was  _ from the ruins, so she most likely didn’t have a device. Even if she did, she doubted Toriel would let her daughter even be in the same room as them after what happened at the Great War. So the little goddess must be hiding the fact she snuck out to a party from Toriel. Undyne smirked, she could barely remember the last time she snuck out to hang out with other people.

  
  
  


Seems like the little twerp made a group chat with all of them, Papyrus, Alphys, Sans, and her. The name was…. Askgfs. The twerp probably doesn’t know how to work a phone yet. Eh, she can get Papyrus to help her out on that, might take a while though. Undyne was going to message the group chat before her phone began to wildly ring as it seemed Frisk was calling all of them. Pretty surprising that she figured out how to call but whatever. Undyne accepted the call wondering why Frisk was calling them. She also noted that Alphys was on the call too.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


She collapsed in her chair, finally making it back home. She pushed some old papers off of her desk and off of her computer as it was covered in sticky notes, yanking each of them off one by one she gave out a tired sigh and logged on to see what was going on so far. She was all alone in the lab, Mettaton had decided to stay at the party until it ended, saying that she would be needed there the whole time. It was true, there was a lot of work to do and even the mess Undyne made needed to be cleaned up, maybe she should’ve stayed and helped. That’s too late now though, maybe she could do something special for Mettaton as a thank you.

  
  
  


As she scrolled through each of her notifications she noticed a few headlines for articles on one of the news websites. Most of the articles were talking about Frisk, the goddess who suddenly appeared in Mt.Ebbot, from the Ruins. Guess she’ll have to look into how a goddess manages to go through the barrier that blocks Mt.Ebbot from the Mortal Realm, she had to admit she was curious about how a goddess can manage that, maybe she could get Frisk to come down to the lab and run some tests. Nothing much, just some simple check-ups especially on her soul.

  
  
  


_ What if Frisk couldn’t come back again? _ Doubt dripped its way in her mind. More importantly, would the signal work from the Ruins to Mt.Ebbot? There was a magic barrier in the way, so there might be a disruption or delay. That would certainly be a problem, though, she was more worried about how this might affect the young goddesses' health, either physical or mental. There were a few cases back with gods who became insane from simply living too close to the magic barrier, would it be even worse to simply go through it?

  
  
  
  


She shivered at the possibility. She wouldn’t want her getting hurt, especially not from her. Remembering those poor gods who have suffered from going insane through the waves of magic that radiated off of the barrier gave a dark empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Guilt filled her soul, she tried to save them before, she wanted to save them! It was a disaster, a disaster that was all her fault. She couldn’t save them. Now their souls are as empty as the void and their minds a shell of what they were before. An anomaly. And she could do nothing about it nor could she ever tell anyone about it.

  
  
  


They would all hate her, everyone would hate her. Oh, how many more families would be devastated by hearing what had become of what was once their loved ones. Some of them have even messaged her a few times about how they were doing. They definitely would hate her, she couldn’t even bear the thought of her friends turning their backs on her, and she wouldn’t even blame them. She deserved it, she should deserve it. The King and Gaster would be so disappointed in her.

  
  
  


Her hands went up to her head as she began doubting herself and contemplating over and over the possibility of those around her hating her. She wasn’t worth it, she deserved it, she couldn’t save them, she was a failure, she was-

She suddenly stopped.... took a deep breath.... and counted to ten. That was what Undyne had told her that helped her whenever she was panicking, she then counted to ten again and took a deep breath.  _ This isn’t getting anywhere,  _ she thought,  _ this isn’t helping me, maybe I should go eat for now. Yeah. That sounds like a good idea right now. _

  
  
  


She got up from her chair, carefully making sure not to knock over any important documents or folders out of their spots, she just organized them yesterday and she will not mess that up again! Hopefully. Walking towards the mini-fridge that resided a few feet away from her desk she opened the door to be blasted by the white bright light of the fridge. Now squinting and the blinding light she mumbled something about fixing the fridge before finally finding what she was looking for, a small cup of instant noodles.

  
  
  


She checked the insides and it was already made once she opened it, talk about instant. Happily munching on the food she went back towards her desk and placed the cup on the side of her desk, making sure to keep it away from her computer this time. She then spent the next few hours doing some work and completing tasks that were very close to their deadline. After a long time of working, she decided she needed a little break, just for five minutes so she could get back to her all-nighter. This would be her fifth all-nighter of the week, Undyne did say she should take a break and take care of herself, but there was just so much work to do! To top it all off she was also behind on some tasks, they’re starting to pile up now.

  
  
  


Unlocking her phone and looking through the little amount of notifications that have accumulated throughout the day, she noticed a little message from a group chat she had never heard about. Huh. Frisk seems to have made a group chat with her, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus. It was called Askgfs… Wow, talk about creativity, though she wouldn't judge,  _ She probably doesn’t know how to work a phone,  _ she thought,  _ She was from the mortal realm.  _ Again, still very surprising.

  
  
  


She was going to send a message before her phone began ringing a nice ringtone she just installed, Undyne said she liked it, so she made it all of her ringtones for everything. Frisk was calling all of them, and it was a video call!  _ Good thing video calls allow you to block your camera. _ She shakily accepted the call and made sure to press the button on the corner that would block out her camera and show her profile icon. She was considering what to say before someone interrupted her thoughts.

  
  


“Hey, Alphys!” Her face immediately flushed a bright red at the voice.  _ Oh right, Undyne was on the call too.  _

  
  
  


_ *** _

  
  
  


He huffed as he opened the door and threw his brother onto the ground, missing the couch by a few inches. He then began shaking off the snow that was getting stuck on his robe, he just washed it a few hours ago too, now he will have to wash it again! At Least his brother walked for a third of the way, that was a first. Now if only he would walk the whole way without having to have his amazing younger brother carry him for the trip. 

  
  
  


He was still surprised though, and slightly proud, though ashamed to admit it. This could be his brother trying to be more productive! Maybe he should take his brother to more parties and invited more often, that would get him to get up in the morning so he wouldn’t have to drag him out all the time. 

  
  


“SANS! THAT SEEMED TO BE A NEW RECORD FOR WALKING MOST OF THE WAY HOME!” He picked up his brother again and this time dropped him onto the couch, also sitting beside him. He then grabbed the remote beside him and flipped through the channels. Hopefully, the MTT Show was on, even better if it was the quiz show! He loved the quiz show so much, he did wonder why some of the contestants looked in pain when they answered a question wrong but Sans told him that they were acting to make the thing more dramatic. There acting must be really good, it looks like they are in actual pain! 

  
  


His brother mumbled something into the couch before turning over into a more comfortable position, “What can I say paps, though I felt like I was like the walking dead for half the trip.” Papyrus huffed again and smacked Sans’ head with the remote he was holding. “NO, STOP. I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN MY GOOD MOOD. I KNOW WHEN YOU WILL START MAKING A NUISANCE OF YOURSELF.”   


  
  
Sans rubbed the top of his head as if he was in pain, “Aww, you know you like my jokes,” His ever-persistent smile grew when he saw Papyrus was also smiling, “See you’re smiling too.”

Papyrus tried to force himself to stop smiling but it was getting harder as his brother smiling made him smile. “UGH, I KNOW AND I HATE IT.” He shot up from the couch and passed the remote to his brother as he made his way towards the kitchen.

  
  


“I WILL BE MAKING DINNER RIGHT NOW SANS! IT’S LATE BUT WE BOTH HAVEN’T EATEN. I KNOW YOU WOULD GO TO GRILLBYS AND I WON’T ALLOW IT. WE’RE HAVING A LATE NIGHT DINNER. MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” Papyrus declared confidently and slipped into the kitchen already a display of ingredients ready to be made into a fine dish, for nothing is better than his famous Spaghetti! As he grabbed bowls out of the cabinets and then began brutally beating up the tomatoes into a thick paste and intensely sprinkling pepper and salt on it, a fine dish indeed. He then chucked the thin straight pasta noodles from the package and yoted them into a pot that had been boiling on the stove for a few hours now.

  
  


The pot was more than half empty than when it was boiling on the stove for hours and it was full. While the noodles were cooking and Papyrus was making an excellent fine dish, Sans continued to lay on their couch browsing through the different channels, of course, there was just MTT shows with episodes that date back to almost a year ago. The glittery tin can would always recycle the same ideas over and over again yet people still eat it all up since most of the fanbase is obsessed with Mettaton.

  
  
  


He groaned again, he had work tomorrow, he hated work though. Work was always tougher around this time of the year and since they both put off work today they would have even more work tomorrow, would he even have time to take breaks? He hoped he would, sinking deeper into the couch, he tried to enjoy what would be his last time to enjoy naps for a while. As he was about to fall asleep he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his side, turning over to his other side, he checked his pockets in case he left anything sharp inside.

  
  
  


Throwing out some papers that were probably important to the ground and taking out some old wrappers from a week ago at Grillbys he suddenly felt something cold and smooth, it felt sharp along the edges too. Pulling it out and figuring that this was the cause of the sharp pain he was surprised to find that it was the ruby necklace the kid had the whole time while they were at the party. Carefully examining it, he was surprised that the kid managed to sneak it in his pockets without him noticing, even slightly impressed. The necklace felt pretty heavy in his hand and looking at it it seemed to be a fully pure ruby cut into a heart, he would have to ask Papyrus though if it was real since he was the expert at this stuff out of the two of them.

  
  
  
  


He finally noticed the tiny slip of papyrus,  _ aha papyrus,  _ that was tied around the chain. Uncurling it and looking at the message, he sat up from laying down and read the contents;  _ Hello!  _ _ I think this is right. This is what human kids do when making friends. Dear Sans. As a sign of our friendship. Im gonna give you the heart necklace I found! Enjoy the gift Sans! :) -Your Friend, Frisk :) _

  
  
  


He chuckled, getting off of the couch and walking towards the desk on the other side of the room. He opened one of the drawers and placed the ‘papyrus’ paper into the drawers and the necklace too, he was contemplating whether he should wear it or not but decided that people would notice and he’ll just wear it whenever he sees the kid again, that is if he did. He appreciated the gesture of kindness, the kid was filled with it, but he knew deep down that one day the kid will see him for what he really is and doubted she would even want to associate herself with him if she knew, her mother hated him so why wouldn’t her daughter too. That’s just who he was, a monster.

  
  
  


Turning towards the dining table, he propped himself onto one of the chairs and decided to take a nap while Papyrus cooked, pulling his hood up onto his head because it fell down when his brother threw him onto the floor he leaned back and let himself fall asleep.

  
  
  


Papyrus finally finished cooking, he poured two heaping amounts of spaghetti onto two plates and took them to the dining room, placing one plate in front of his sleeping brother then another on the opposite chair, he grabbed two forks and also placed them on to the plates. Before he gave one of the forks to his brother he went behind him and smacked him on the skull with his fork.

  
  
  


“HEY, GET UP YOU LAZY BONES, IT’S TIME FOR DINNER.” Sans yawned before grabbing a fork and stabbing it into his spaghetti, his eye-sockets still closed, “ok, I’m up.” Papyrus walked back to his chair and ate his spaghetti happily, both skeletons conversating over the time they ate. Once done, Papyrus took both of their plates and went back into the kitchen to wash them, humming a tune as he washed them. Sans, still pretty sleepy, almost fell asleep in the chair again before a ringtone began blaring throughout the home, one coming from upstairs while the other coming from his pocket.

  
  


“OH SOMEONE MUST BE CALLING ME RIGHT NOW!” Papyrus hurried to dry the plates before running towards the stairs to see who was calling him, dashing up the stairs he barged into his room to grab his phone and run back down the stairs. Checking who was calling, it appeared Frisk had made a group chat and called him, his brother, Alphys, and Undyne! 

  
  


“IT APPEARS OUR TINY FRIEND HAS CALLED US ALL, I WONDER WHY SHE IS CALLING US,” Papyrus said before he sat back onto his chair in the dining room.

  
  
  


“Kid even named it, Askgfs, a pretty creative name don’t you think?” Sans accepted the call, turning the video camera so it was facing Papyrus. Papyrus too accepted the call before having to end it as he remembered that if he and Sans were both in a video chat then the audio would echo to much. He placed his phone face down onto the table and went over to Sans’ side to see if the rest of them had joined. It seemed that all of them were now there.

  
  


“Hello!” Frisk said still struggling to hold up the phone to show their face, there was a lot of shaking before she managed to hold it steady enough to the point that the rest of them could now see her.

“Hey kiddo,” Sans replied, Papyrus also immediately replying, “GREETINGS TINY FRISK!”

Both Undyne and Alphys also said their hello’s at the same time causing Undyne to laugh out loud and wheeze even more at an attempt to say, jinx. Alphys’ camera was off but it wasn’t hard to assume that she was probably pretty flustered.

  
  


“I need your help!” Frisk explained still looking out at something else and making sure she was quiet, “I don’t know how to work this thing…it's so confusing.” Sans immediately used this as an opportunity.

  
  


“Hey Kiddo, you see the red button with the white shape on the corner, click on it.” He snickered as Frisk seemed convinced, “The bright red circle in the corner?” She asked, “Yup.” He replied.

  
  


“Wait Frisk don’t-” Undyne yelled, trying to warn her but it was too late.

  
  


_ Frisk has left the call. _

  
  
He laughed, Papyrus was smacking Sans’ head with one of the couch pillows as both Undyne and Alphys laughed at the prank.  _ Yep,  _ he thought,  _ this is gonna be a long night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to upload this as soon as possible! AHH   
> I love this chapter simply for the take on the different perspectives on all four people, one of the more fun chapters to write. 
> 
> I kinda have a plot but working the in-betweens from chapter to chapter simply from ideas that I have on the spot, I do have a clear picture of the ending and I like how it ties into Reapertale and the Hades and Persephone story.


	10. A Hope Born and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope flourished through the realms until it was ripped from them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this chapter, my new favorite one probably. Enjoy the chapter >:3  
> When I read it though it felt like it was going pretty fast though maybe it was just me trying to read it as quickly as possible while editing it, any constructive criticism is welcomed :).
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

________________________________________________________________

_ Why didn’t you let me tell her? It would’ve made our job ten times easier! _

  
  


_ So what? She could make her barrier stronger? Then we wouldn’t be able to get in. _

_ I thought we were trying to get the soul, why not keep them trapped there? _

  
  


_ It would never work, I’ve tried countless times for countless years,  _

_ you know I wouldn’t be able to go through her barrier. _

  
  


_ This plan is dumb, we should’ve just stolen it the moment they went through the barrier. _

  
  


_ In all due time my dear, remember what our job is. _

_ now listen very closely, for, with my plan, they won’t know what hit them. _

  
  


_ This plan better not take hundreds of years like your last failed attempts. _

  
  
  


_ The best results come when you are patient, and this time, my plan won’t fail. _

_ Attack them when they are unprepared and don't fail. _

_If you do, it could ruin everything._

_I won't._

***

Frisk’s arms felt extremely heavy, her hold on the tree wavering, as she struggled to keep the newly formed blossoms from falling or wilting off. Golden magic surged from her hands as she held them up at the great tree, sometimes the magic would fizzle or slow to a trickle but she kept her magic steady, losing concentration would mean failure. This was only the second tree, and she’s already losing focus. She continued to struggle to keep her form while her mother was forming fruit on the same tree.

  
  
  


“Hold it steady my child,” Toriel said as green magic flowed from her hands and through to tree in front of her, magic pulsing through the entire tree and shining from the leaves overhead. Blossoms closed slowly as a bright red bulb started forming, it grew and grew becoming even brighter and brighter until the petals around it fell off and the process was finished. This tree now bore fruit. She happily examined the fruit, taking note of how bright red they became. This was the best one yet.

  
  


“I must say, my child, your powers are working splendidly, these fruits look even better than the ones from last year. Your blossoms are coming along nicely.” Toriel softly caressed the bright red apple before grabbing two and throwing one to Frisk who barely caught it. Frisk collapsed onto the tree, leaning on it for support, at this rate, she wouldn’t even make it to five trees. “Can I take a break?” She replied weakly, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her strength.

  
  
  


“Of course you can.” Toriel then sat down next to Frisk and starred off at the fields before them, countless trees just like the ones they were resting upon were planted each at a perfect distance. The leaves swayed in the warm breeze and it was a peaceful quiet, just Life and her Daughter Spring. They stayed like that for who knows how long, simply finding comfort in each other’s presence, before Toriel sat up again, plucking off any stray pieces of grass that clung to her green dress. 

  
  
  


“Come along now Frisk, there is much more work to do,” Frisk lightly groaned as she struggled to get up from exhaustion, stumbling behind her mother as they moved along to the next tree, they repeated the process over and over again until she could barely hold the thought of using her magic again. At least a third of the trees bore fruit, so that was a new record. Frisk sat on the ground as she looked over the field again, though she did like how each tree was symmetrical, she did wish there was just,  _ more, _ in the field. Maybe more trees or different grasses, or maybe a few wildflowers here and there. She was abruptly snapped out of her daydreams when her mother tapped her on the shoulder.

  
  


“Amazing work Frisk, I’m proud of you, for I know you’ll be able to do this whole field one day.” Toriel showed a big proud smile as she looked down at Frisk and then back at the field, “This is it now, I can do the rest for you.” With a snap of her fingers, a burst of green magic interlaced with a bit of magenta shimmered around each tree, causing blossoms to bloom almost automatically then fall off when the bright red bulb formed and grew into big red apples. Though Life could already do the work her daughter did long before she was born, her daughter’s blossoms always held a type of special magic that only Spring held that would make her apples brighter and bigger, a power only she held.

  
  
  


The sun was setting behind them, the sky turned from a pink color to a hazy blue as the sun descended and the moon shined brightly behind them. Grabbing her daughter’s hand, Toriel led them back to their hidden home in the Ruins. After walking for about fifteen minutes they both finally made it to the shimmering border. Both of them went through with a hint of green shining for a moment from where they went through the border until it dissipated back into its normal color. It reminded Frisk of the barrier surrounding Mt.Ebbot. She had only just left the place three days ago. “Mother Toriel,” Frisk asked, “How does the magic keep gods from going through them? Like the one around Mt.Ebbot?

  
  
  


Toriel thought about it for a moment, thinking carefully of what to tell the curious goddess. “Well, there is a magic spell that made it so their souls wouldn’t be able to leave since their souls are too weak, their souls do not have enough Determination in them to leave,” Frisk thought about that,  _ then how come I could leave?  _ “What about you and me? Would we be able to go through and leave?” Toriel looked at her daughter, suspicion in her gaze, before turning off and walking up the stairs of their tiny home. “What could have caused you to think of such things?” Toriel closed the door behind them and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to cook, Frisk following right behind.

  
  


“Though to answer your question, I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to go through or out,” Toriel replied, grabbing some eggs from the fridge and some flour as well. Frisk wasn’t sure about that, “What about you? You’re a goddess too?” Frisk asked again, Toriel abruptly slammed the carton of milk a bit too hard before looking up at her daughter, clearly not wanting to have this conversation. “My child, why don’t you go to the office and prepare for your lesson while I make dinner?” Toriel forcefully said then turned away from Frisk and began cooking.

  
  
  


Frisk reluctantly walked out of the room and went to her mother’s office and sat down in the lone desk before pulling out a piece of papyrus and writing down what her mother had told her.  _ So I can go through and out of the border, but no other god can.  _ Frisk wrote,  _ There is a barier connectting the ruins and the one for mt.ebbot. My mother and I can go to the mortal realm, no other god can either. why? Can mother go through and out the barrier? maybe. Why are we both special?  _ Frisk quickly wrote before stuffing the paper into her notebook and looked at the board. She didn’t want her mother to be suspicious, but she was curious why they both were so special. With a small huff, she laid her head down onto the desk, waiting for her mother to arrive for the next lesson.

  
  
  


***

**5 Months later**

  
  


Frisk slowly opened her door, checking down the hallway to make sure it was quiet and her mother was asleep. Hearing that everything was quiet, she slowly closed the door and tiptoed towards her bed before getting in and reaching from underneath her pillow pulling out the device Alphys had gifted her five months ago. Thankfully Papyrus had taught her how to use the device with Alphys also giving out some help too. Though Frisk couldn’t talk to them on most days, she tried her best when she could, though they too had their days when they were busy.

  
  
  


Frisk noticed how many messages Papyrus had sent, over 20 from the past twenty-four hours, there were no calls, as Frisk had told him that she didn’t want her mother to hear the ringtone. She quietly giggled at a few of the messages he sent, mostly optimistic messages and a few pictures too, they were mostly of his spaghetti with at least a few of them of Sans sleeping on a couch. Swiping out of the conversation, Frisk went to the main one with all four of her friends, though she would’ve added Mettaton too, it just only allowed a maximum of four people to be added, Alphys told her that Mettaton didn’t mind though, the god was always busy anyway.

  
  


Frisk chuckled at some of the messages sent throughout the group, though they were all busy, they made the time of their day to talk to each other. Though the chat was mostly messages from Undyne, Papyrus, and sometimes Alphys, Sans wasn’t active often, though his brother would message the rest of them for him since they did live together. Frisk placed the device back under her pillow and laid down to sleep, though her excitement wouldn’t allow it.

  
  
  


_ Tomorrow’s the day!  _ Frisk thought,  _ Tomorrow’s my birthday and I’ll finally be able to go to the mortal realm by myself without Toriel by my side. I might be able to meet my friends without her noticing.  _ Frisk did feel bad about hiding the fact she snuck out and is hanging out with the gods without her mother’s approval, though if she did then her mother would forbid her from ever leaving the Ruins again. Turning over, Frisk soon began to feel sleep overcome her as she slipped into a deep sleep, not knowing what would transpire soon.

  
  
  


***

  
  


It was early morning and Frisk shook in excitement at finally being alone for the one day of the year, she adjusted the golden flower crown on her head to make sure it wouldn’t fall off or block her vision, she took the basket she had with her and walked down the road that led to the human village, for a few hours she spent playing with the children and though she didn’t ask for any she was given gifts for her arrival, she quickly said her thanks before the adults or even the children could praise her for her status and slipped away to play games with the kids.

  
  
  


Though Frisk was only here in the mortal realm for fun once a year she still caught up to any new things that were happening or any new games the children were playing, Frisk was currently playing a game where everyone hides and one person looks for the hiders, she was hidden atop one of the trees and hung tightly to one of the branches that were obscured by the numerous leaves the covered it, hidden quite impressively Frisk had a good view of the area around her, she watched as other kids, ones much older than her hung out in groups here and there while kids her age were all hiding from the seeker. 

  
  
  


That round no one managed to find her and the rounds continued until the sky began darkening, all the kids around her went home and Frisk also went towards her home, though this time she wouldn’t be going to the Ruins straight away. Normally she would’ve stayed at the village since late at night there would be a festival set up in her honor, Frisk had other plans, she did, however, made sure to leave them a surprise gift for letting her join them for a few hours. A gift that may include a whole bunch of flowers to bloom from everywhere, making the village pop in color.

  
  
  


Once spotting the Ruins and her mother’s magic barrier Frisk could now also see the barrier that surrounded Mt.Ebbot, hurrying her pace Frisk quickly ran towards the mountain, as quickly as she could she slipped through and a strong weight pressed onto her again, a small dim red light appeared from the young goddess for a moment before as quickly as it came it disappeared. Making it through the barrier, Frisk set out to walk up the mountain before making it to the gate, no one was there. Confused, she looked back at her device to see if she was too early or too late.

  
  


“Greetings pal,” Someone said right behind her, “don’t you know how to greet an old friend?” Frisk whipped around and smiled at her friend, guess she was on time. “Greeting to you too Sans.” She laughed as she noticed that he was wearing the necklace she gave him, “Hey you’re wearing my gift, glad you liked it.” Sans’ always present smile grew a bit before looking out towards the gates, “Thanks, hey, not **tibia** rude person or anything, but we better hurry if we want to make it in time, don’t worry though I have a shortcut.” Frisk laughed at his pun as he reached out and offered a hand to her, grabbing it, she looked back at him wondering why he wanted her to grab his hand, “Might want to hold your breath and close your eyes kiddo,” He winked as Frisk held her breath and closed her eyes, confused at what was going on.

  
  


_ What. WHAT IS GOING ON?  _ Frisk suddenly felt like she was in an empty void, though she couldn’t see, she felt as if everything was becoming dark, darker, yet darker? She could feel herself being ripped apart and put back together again, a feeling of dread and emptiness filled her. Yet, as quickly as the moment happened, it passed, leaving her dizzy as she felt a cool breeze envelop her. “Alright, you can open your eyes now,” Sans told her, though she was still dizzy she opened her eyes and gasped at the view in front of her.

There was a grand ocean in front of her, it seemed they were both standing on a beach, it was all so beautiful. Waves were crashing on the shoreline and seagulls soaring in the sky. In the distance she could see a small bright light, a fire probably, and the figures of her friends. Still slightly dizzy, she felt slightly nauseous from the trick Sans pulled, “I don’t think I’m ever going to trust you with anything again.” He chuckled before turning around and walking towards the rest of the group, “C’mon pal, we can’t keep ‘em waiting forever.”

  
  
  


Frisk let him slide this time before catching up with him and meeting her friends for the first time in five months. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were all sitting around a small fire and were all holding sticks with white round cubes poked at the ends of them. They all noticed the young goddess once she and Sans were close enough to where they could see them.

  
  


“Frisk! How’s it going?” Undyne said as she got up and grabbed Frisk and she noogied her head laughing harder when Frisk tried to get out of her grasp. “UNDYNE,” Papyrus yelled out trying to go to Frisk’s aid, “DON’T NOOGIE TINY FRISK.” When he tried pulling Frisk off Undyne somehow managed to trap both of them and then proceeded to noogie both of them at the same time. Alphys laughed before taking a picture of the three of them, she then grabbed a stick and a bag of the white cubes as she walked up to the three of them, she poked Undyne from the side, “U-Undyne, let Frisk go now, she just got h-here, we don’t want you suffocating them before they even got to try the marshmallows.” Undyne let go of Frisk and Papyrus and took the stick from Alphys and handed it over to Frisk who was rubbing their head. “Here twerp, now you can roast some marshmallows from over the fire.” 

  
  
  


Frisk stared at the long stick in her hand before glancing up at Undyne confused, “What’s a marshmallow?” Papyrus gasped, surprised the tiny frisk has never tasted something so great. “What!? You’ve never had a marshmallow before?!” Undyne replied, and grabbed a bunch of marshmallows in one hand and handed over three to Frisk. “Alright, put this on your stick and then hold it over the fire, wait till it gets a little brown, then you can eat it, look,” Undyne placed a marshmallow embedded in her stick and brought it directly into the fire and then pulled it out and stuffed the roasted marshmallow into her mouth, “try it.”

  
  


Frisk placed one of the marshmallows on her stick and did exactly what Undyne asked and was about to straight away stuff the whole thing in her moth before Sans stopped her, “Kiddo, you might want to wait a few seconds before stuffing an extremely hot marshmallow in your mouth.” She reluctantly waited, a bit impatiently until she felt it wasn’t too hot and ate it. It tasted so sweet and delicious and she began grabbing more and placed five onto her stick and roasting them by the fire, eager to eat more.

  
  


“Woah Papyrus! We should’ve gotten more of these, Frisk’s going to eat them all and it hasn’t even been five minutes.” Undyne then grabbed two and placed them over the fire. “Fish lady’s right kiddo, if you eat them all, then you’ll end up wanting  **s’more** .” He winked again while Papyrus smacked him in the head with his own stick, “SANS! THAT WAS AWFUL.” Frisk chuckled and ate her marshmallows, she then sat down onto the sand and watched as Sans began bombarding jokes and puns onto Papyrus while Papyrus was yelling at him to stop.

  
  
  


And the evening continued like that, with Undyne and Papyrus throwing marshmallows at each other for a long time, even Papyrus and Undyne sang happy birthday to her while both Sans and Alphys just said happy birthday, eventually, though, it began to become late and it was time for the festivities to come to an end. Frisk hugged Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne telling them goodbye before grabbing her basket and leaving with Sans back to the Ruins, though unfortunately, she had to go through the ‘shortcut’ trick again, much to her dismay, though she did feel less nauseous from before. Once they appeared at the edge of Mt.Ebbot, with the barrier only a few feet away, Frisk knew it would be a while before they could meet up again. 

  
  


“Welp kiddo, seems like this is the end of the fun.” Sans said, handing her a small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping with a small ribbon surrounding it, “You can open this once you get home, consider it as a gift,” He grinned and patted her on the head before also saying his goodbye’s. “I’m gonna miss you all,” Frisk replied, and surprise hugged him again before he even knew what was happening. “See you again next year Sans.” Sans only smiled, still surprised from the hug, before patting the goddess on the head again and lazily waved to her. “See you next year kiddo.” And with that, he disappeared, leaving the young goddess alone. 

  
  
  


Frisk couldn’t contain her excitement and opened the gift as soon as he left, revealing a small bracelet with a tiny shaped upside down white heart in hanging from it, it was a clear crystal, the shined every time the light touched it, hanging from a bracelet made out of gold. Frisk smiled, putting the bracelet on, and seeing how well it fit on her hand. It was loose but Frisk felt that she would grow into it one day, looking at the box again she found a small note slipped into the box, grabbing it, she read the contents.  _ Happy Birthday, enjoy the gift and take care of yourself, ‘cause someone really cares about you.  _ She smiled fondly at the note and was filled with joy at how much better her life became once she met the gods on top of the mountain. Maybe her mother was wrong, they weren’t so bad after all. 

  
  
  


Placing the gift back into her basket but keeping the bracelet on her arm, Frisk walked back into the Ruins from the entrance and slowly made her way back home, she was just about to walk out of the Spring waters until she noticed something strange. There was a bright yellow flower that seemed to be wilting, all the other flowers surrounding it, but wouldn’t her mother’s powers always keep the plants alive? To make things even weirder, there appeared to be a candle right behind it with a small flame growing brightly, shining so bright that it hurt to look at it for too long. She walked towards the flower and leaned down towards it, trying to see if it was ok, but once she reached out towards it, the ground shook. 

  
  


Suddenly, vines began erupting from the ground circling the young goddess and holding her in place, she dropped her basket and tried to escape, it was no use though. She desperately tried to call out her powers though nothing came. It must have been from the shortcut she took with Sans, that deprived her of her powers, she was tired as well which must have also contributed to her powers not working, or it was the vines that entangled her, making her too weak to use her powers.

  
  
  


She cried out in pain as she felt thorns from the vines begin the prick her skin,  _ What’s going on? What’s happening?  _ She yelped in pain as the vines slammed her onto the ground right next to the wilting flower. It was no ordinary flower though, it soon turned around and looked at her right in the face. No longer having the bright smile it used to have, now it was scowling, glaring at her with hate in its eyes.  _ F-Flowey?  _ Frisk realized, her fear grew as she realized she was right.

  
  
  


“F-Flowey?” She called out, “Why are you doing this?” She hoped he would stop, just a small part of her did, though she knew he wouldn’t. “You idiot,” He finally muttered, “You thought I wouldn’t find you again? Think again, and this time,” He summoned a number of the white beady pellets he used on her earlier, and this time formed them to surround her. “I’m not gonna let you leave, DIE” He cackled, his menacing laughs never-ending as the pellets came closer and closer. 

  
  
  


Frisk feared for the worst, and this time, she tried to use her powers again, desperate and fearfully determined, it worked. A red vine of thorns encircled her head and her once golden eyes became a bloody red, a bright illuminating light of red pulsed from her soul and a wave of golden and red magic burst from her, causing Flowey to yelp and let her go, stumbling and feeling a withdrawal from such a strong outburst of magic from someone so young, she tried to look for a weapon, anything that would help her.

  
  


She then spotted the candle that was behind Flowey, it would have to work, she ran around behind him dodging vine after vine and narrowly avoided a few pellets from behind. She almost made it to the candle before she felt a vine wrapping around her leg, “Oh no you don’t” Flowey screeched, “You’re not getting away that easily!” His hold on her tightened and he pulled causing her to fall to the ground, she clawed at the ground desperately trying to reach for the candle. If she managed to grab it, then she might be able to attack Flowey with fire. She suddenly heard a loud crack from behind and when she turned to look she found that he had snapped the basket she had with her and destroyed the contents inside.

  
  
  


“No!” She yelled. She still had her gift from Sans in there, thankfully she still had the bracelet with her but it had her device in there! How would she be able to talk to her friends? Tears fell down her cheeks and with one last attempt while he was distracted she reached out and grabbed the candle. When she touched the candle, a burst of energy flowed through her, yet when she thought she had managed to grab it she felt a cold liquid dripping down onto the ground. Turning her head downwards, Frisk saw a vine that had pierced through her chest and blood began dripping down, she watched as her red blood pooled onto the ground with a few streaks of gold mixed with it. When she looked up in shock, numb to the pain, she saw the most beautiful shimmering red heart floating right in front of her. _It was her soul._

  
  
  


Her eyes widened as she saw cracks beginning to form, rippling through the soul as it began to shake. “I got you,” Flowey cackled, a crazed smile fixated onto his face. Frisk could only stare are her soul as more tears began to flow from her eyes, and without a moments notice her soul broke in two and shattered in front of her eyes. She collapsed, curling herself in a ball as she felt a blanket encircle her, yes, a blanket of suffocating death envelope her. A deep sleep took her once more.

  
  
  
  


_ Progress lost _

_ …. _

_ Progress Saved _

_ …. _

_ Progress lost _

_ … _

_ Progress Saved _

…

Progress  _~~ LOST ~~ _

  
  


**Determination**

  
  
  
  
  


Soon the gods realized that the young goddess who had visited them was not quite like any god they had ever seen before, a presumed human with the powers of a god. From the suspicions of the famous Royal Scientists, W.D Gaster, and Alphys, they noticed that the barrier that surrounded Mt.Ebbot had been breached, and it was the young goddess who had crossed the barrier between both realms. Upon discovering the goddesses true identity, the gods were filled with hope, for the first time in centuries, they were filled with _hope._

  
  


They had hope that the goddess would set them free from the barrier, and help them. Yet over the years, no one had heard from the young girl. Not even from the people she was closest too, it was like she suddenly vanished, gone, not a word from her spoken since. No one knew what happened to the young girl, many feared the worst, yet no one could find out if she was ok, how could they if they were trapped, with no idea what happened to their last hope?

  
  


It was also discovered of a prophecy that one day a human with the powers of a god, a demigoddess, would soon come to Mt.Ebbot and the three realms would go empty. Upon discovering this new prophecy, many gods became conflicted, would they be killed or saved? This caused numerous riots upon the city of Mt.Olympus which ended with a new policy that any demi-goddess that entered any of the realms would be killed, whether it was the young goddess or not. With their final soul, Asgore would break the barrier, freeing them from the mountain, Sea, and Underground.

  
  


They would free themselves from this prison

Even if it costed those closest to the young girl

We Will Be Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo :3
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, I appreciate it since this is my first time writing out a fanfic. Feel free to leave any comments and also comments on any constructive criticism as they give me the motivation to write more. Hope you all enjoy reading and have a great day! :3
> 
> <3
> 
> (Never mentioned this but this Fanfic was inspired by Greektale from Staringback and MrWar1! Though their work hasn't been updated for two years now. A lot of stuff from this fanfic has been inspired by their amazing story!)


	11. Stumbling deeper down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds herself deeper and deeper down with no memory of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! :3
> 
> Before reading I ended up getting rid of the detail that Frisk is the goddess of Mercy and Love as well since she is pretty young and I didn't consider this in my first episode so let's just say that she has always been just the goddess of Spring? No need to think about the other two titles at all .w.
> 
> k' enjoy the chapter! :D

  
  


Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Lady Spring,” The Froggit shouted from a top of the nearby home, “Your mother calls for you.” The Froggit hopped down from the height and stood in front of the young lady. She looked up from her concentration, slightly annoyed to be interrupted from her work but still offered a kind smile to the small Froggit, “I’ll be on my way, thank you.” Picking herself up from sitting down, she left her small garden of golden flowers and walked her way back to her mother’s tiny home, in a tiny place, in a tiny area. It felt almost suffocating or claustrophobic. To be stuck in a tiny enclosed ruin for years can certainly drive on mad, she was surprised her mother had stayed here for millennia. She can feel herself already going crazy and she has only lived for at least a century.

  
  
  


Going around the big willow trees that had sprung up over the years she walked up the stairs of her home and quietly opened the door, poking her head out into the living room it appeared her mother wasn’t there, shutting the door as quietly as she could she walked around the home in search of her mother. Though the Froggit hadn’t been entirely specific on where her mother was, Frisk was sure she would be home, her mother had been staying home more often for the past months, though at first, she believed something serious was going on. Though, her mother had told her that she was completely fine and not to worry at all. Frisk believed her, her mother must know about these things better than she did.

  
  
  


Walking down the hallway she walked towards her mother’s room, careful to avoid looking in the mirror at the end of the hall, some might see it as a foolish childhood nightmare or something only a kid would do, to be afraid of a simple mirror but it still creeped out the young lady, no matter how many years have passed, the nightmares continued. Pushing her thoughts aside she knocked on her mother’s door twice and walked in. Just as she silently feared, her mother was sitting in her favorite chair, Chairiel, and had fallen asleep even though it was barely noon. Moving towards her, she gently placed the back of her hand onto her mother’s forehead.  _ Feels warm,  _ she thought silently contemplating what might be wrong with her mother,  _ should be normal, if she gets worse then there must be something wrong. _

  
  
  


__ Frisk tapped onto her mother’s arm, careful not to wake her up too harshly, she waited for a few seconds before her mother began to stir from her deep nap, “Mmm, Frisk?” Toriel mumbled, still not aware of her surroundings yet, “I’m right here mother,” Frisk replied, going over to her mother’s desk where a cup of tea sat and brought it over to her, “Are you ok? You seem kind of off, you sure you are alright? This isn’t normal is it?” Frisk asked, handing over the cup of tea to her mother, still worried if her mother was actually alright.

  
  
  


Her mother slowly stood up in her chair, sipping the tea, “I’m alright little one, just tired is all, must be from using a lot of magic lately.” She sipped up the rest of the tea and handed it back to Frisk, “I should be alright tomorrow, I’ll just...rest...for a few more minutes before heading off to work.” Frisk stared baffled that her mother would still try to go to work. “Mother! You can’t go to work after exerting so much magic, take a break for the day, I’m sure the humans won’t mind.” Frisk laid a blanket on top of her mother and made sure to give her a pillow as well. “You should rest for the day, I’ll take care of your work for you, I’ve already mastered my magic, I might as well do this for you.”

  
  
  


Toriel shut her eyes and laid back onto her comfy chair, sighing in defeat, “Ok my child, you can go out and do my work, but only for today.” Toriel fell asleep once again, falling into a deep slumber. Frisk got up and walked out of the room, flicking the lights off to let her mother get a comfortable rest. Placing the cup in the sink, she began to wash the dishes, once she finished washing the dishes she went to her room to get dressed and walked out to prepare for her work. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of excitement to be alone once again, a thing that is quite rare these days. Her light blue Peplo with two streaks of magenta running from the top to the bottom.

  
  
  


Running to make up for the lost time she made it towards the barrier that led to the mortal realm, hurrying through she ran down towards the fields that stretched out as far as the eye could see, for all afternoon she spent struggling yet succeeding to grow a bountiful harvest out of the surrounding trees, she made sure that the fruits and vegetables would come out as big as her mother’s though a few did end up small or even none sprouted at all, no worry though since her mother would be back to work tomorrow. Hopefully. Making the final touches to a few more plants Frisk finally took a break from what had been hours of work.

  
  


She walked around for a moment before deciding to lay down onto a big oak tree, turning around to watch her surrounding Frisk noticed that she had unknowingly walked towards the mountain that had a barrier surrounding it, what was it called again? Mt.Ebbot most likely, she was so close that she could see the barrier that shimmered every so often, she must have been so far away from home, her mother might be worried. Getting up, Frisk was about to go back home until she saw something that caught her eye. It was a cave? A cave entrance. She had never heard of a cave on the side of Mt.Ebbot, walking closer, it appeared to go way deep into the Mountain, what was down there? How come she had never heard of that place before? Curiosity almost got the better for her as she was about to go and check it out before realizing she still had to get back to her mother.

  
  
  


She turned around and dashed back home, not realizing the golden flower that appeared right in the mouth of the cave entrance. Frisk ran, hoping that she wouldn’t be too late for her mother to get worried. The entrance of the strange cave still plagued her mind, she would ask her mother about that later, though right now she had to get back home. Fast! She finally began to see her mother’s barrier and sped up even more, quickly hopping through the barrier, she ran as fast as she could to her mother’s home. It was starting to get dark, she was late. She spotted her home and quickly half walked half ran to it, bounding up the stairs and opening the door, she hurried in, so her mother wouldn’t be worried anymore.

  
  
  


“F-Frisk, is that you?” Her mother called, her voice sounding strained. Frisk walked around the room, spotting her mother sitting on a bench in the kitchen, going towards her, she hugged her mother. “I’m her mother,” Frisk replied, “I’m late but I’m here.” Toriel smiled, still staring at the cup of water in her hands. “You should go to bed mother,” Frisk told her, “It’s getting late and you should sleep well.” Toriel agreed and together, Frisk helped her mother get to her room, laying her in bed and making sure her mother is comfortable, Frisk went back to her room to also get a good night’s rest.

  
  
  


She turned towards her dresser and prepared herself for sleep, something shined in the corner of her eye from the window that faced towards her bed, looking at the strange glimmer, Frisk noticed the golden bracelet with the crystal clear upside-down heart attached to it that sat on the windowsill. She was pretty sure her mother gave that to her long ago, though she cannot remember the specific details, she just had it one day and had kept it ever since. Normally she doesn’t wear it all the time, especially at work. This made her feel slightly guilty since her mother had gotten it for her. It would be rude not to wear it, so she decided she would wear it tomorrow morning. 

  
  


Laying down, Frisk closed her tired eyes and let out a sigh, hoping her mother would get better soon, she didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t. She turned and tossed around in bed, trying to fall asleep. Once she was too tired of shifting in her bed, fatigue arrived and sleep finally took over.

  
  
  


…

  
  


_ It was dark, cold, bitter? What’s going on? WHY CAN’T I. Is that is that- There’s light over there! It’s, is it a candle? Why is it so bright? Why is it so dark everywhere? I can’t see anything, The candle is burning so bright, I can barely look at it with all of the darkness everywhere. Laughter erupts from all around her. Chuckling and cackles echo from every direction, she moves forward making little progress as there is black sludge on the ground, sticking onto her and not letting her move without putting a lot of effort. Turning her head to where she thinks the laughing is the loudest, she finally spots them, the little girl who always plagues her mind, every night.  _

  
  
  
  


_ She still looks the same from all those years ago, the same black ripped dress, the same red eyes, the same creepy smile. Frisk turned around and tried to run with all her might, but the black sludge made her slower, to slow to outrun the little girl who stood not so far away. When she looked back over her shoulder the little girl was gone, letting out a small sigh of relief she turned to move forward, this time though, the little girl was right in front of her now. She couldn’t scream, she was petrified in place. The little girl only stared, with her creepy smile growing bigger, in all of her nightmares she had never heard the little girl say a single word, not since the first nightmare she had years ago. _

  
  
  


_ The little girl walked closer until they were only a few feet apart, still silent, they stayed like that for what felt like hours until the little girl finally spoke, they only said two words, but that’s all that took to scare Frisk right down to the core. _

  
  


_ “Greetings partner.” _

  
  
  


Frisk shot up from her bed, clutching her head as she quietly mumbled, whispering to herself for the bad nightmare to go away, it was always the worst part of the night, when she started her nightmares early on when she was a little girl she would sometimes wake up screaming, now that she’s older now her screaming from her nightmares have become rare, though they still do appear. She subconsciously rubbed her neck, though all she felt was skin. Looking out of her window, it was still dark out, perhaps midnight, it is hard to tell the time here. Frisk decided that she would get a glass of water and then maybe attempt to go back to sleep. Scratch that idea, she should just take a walk outside.

  
  
  


Getting out of bed, Frisk silently walked out of her room, she suddenly stopped when accidentally saw a part of her reflection from the corner of her eye, she froze, still terrified of the mirror from her very first nightmare. She took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror, not letting the nightmare fill her with terror, she would face this fear right in the eye. Once she looked in the mirror, she was quite surprised to find out that it was simply her reflection, she had honestly forgotten what she looked like, as this was the only mirror in the house and she did avoid it for so long. 

  
  
  


She studied her reflection, nothing out of the ordinary, she had grown from all of the years, though she was still pretty young, a century can be a long time, but compared to others like her mother, it is certainly not much time at all. Her once short brown hair had grown to her elbows and she looked older, her golden eyes still the most shocking thing about her appearance. Frisk finally turned away from the mirror, not risking anything suspicious to appear out of the blue. Walking down the hallway, she grabbed herself a tall glass of water and quietly opened the door, making sure that her mother wouldn’t hear her as she took a night stroll.

  
  
  


Frisk didn’t go far, she only went towards the field of numerous flowers and sat on the grass, enjoying the quiet scenery that surrounded her. Slowly sipping her cup, she sighed as she only stared at the stars above her, contemplating. She had been in the Ruins all of her life, such a long time. She knew this place better than anyone else she knew, aside from her mother. But man does it get quite boring over the years, same thing everywhere every day. It had been decades since she had seen a new face, it was slowly driving her insane. She had to admit the idea of going to the mountain that sat nearby was appealing. She had considered it once or twice, to see what was going on up there, to finally meet new people, yet just when she was thinking of going through with the plan she would immediately dismiss the silly idea.

  
  
  


Yet she still felt something every time she looked at the mountain, it was like a pulling sensation, though she dismissed it as her just being a little desperate to see someone. Standing up, she went back home, she didn’t have time for silly ideas or thoughts. She was a goddess who had a job to do and a life already set out for her. Still, the thought of living like this for the rest of her life terrified her, but this place was all she knew. Her home was all she had. Staring back at the mountain in the distance, she felt the same sensation wash over her, like she shouldn’t be here like she was destined for something greater than.

  
  
  


Ignoring the strange feeling, Frisk turned around and walked into her home, going back to her room to attempt to sleep once more.

  
  
  


***

  
  


_ This isn’t good,  _ she thought,  _ she’s getting better but not fast enough, it would still take at least two more days before Toriel will recover enough to come to the mortal realm.  _ Her mother coughed, still in bed. Frisk squeezed her mother’s hand, trying to comfort her. Her mother had insisted that Frisk would stay in the Ruins with her, but she knew she couldn’t do that, she had her work to do and her mother’s work as well. So leaving her mother alone for the day, no matter how much it pained Frisk to do so, she left to complete her work in the mortal realm.

  
  
  


And that’s how the days went, Toriel was starting to regain her strength back though Frisk still had to go alone to the mortal realm. On the final day that it was believed she would have to go to the mortal realm, she left in the early morning and made sure to cook her mother a good breakfast while she was gone. She did her work for the rest of the day, bringing out blossoms and fertility everywhere she went, and her powers would spread all through the earth. Tired she sat down and took a few seconds to catch her breath once again, maintaining vegetation throughout the whole world was hard work, it baffled her how her mother could do it all with no problems, must be the centuries spent practicing she guessed.

  
  


She turned her head around to find that she was at the same tree from a few days ago, fate huh? And the cave entrance from before was also there too, strange huh. She got up and decided she would take a small peek, just close enough to where she would be only a foot away from the barrier but she wouldn’t go through it, her mother had told her to never go through the barrier out of fear, so she didn’t. Admiring the cave entrance, the more she stared the more she felt like, exploring down there. It wasn’t huge, only wide enough to fit a single person, but from the looks of it, it seemed to go way deep down. So deep that Frisk couldn’t even see how far it led.

  
  
  


She was going to turn back and continue her work but then she spotted it, a red glimmer coming from the entrance, straining her eyes so she could see closer she could barely make out the figure that sat at the entrance. The figure moved, just close enough to where she could see them, she let out a gasp and immediately clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle it. It was the same girl that haunted her dreams! And she was standing right in the entrance of the cave! They both made eye contact and stared for what felt like agonizing minutes, until the little girl turned around and rushed into the cave, the darkness swallowing them up.

  
  
  


“Hey! Wait up!” Frisk called out to the little girl, “Come back!” She rushed closer to the barrier, though fear was on her mind, she pushed it aside. She wanted answers, of why the little girl was plaguing her mind every night. She stopped once she reached the barrier, still unsure whether she could even go through, though, determination filled her veins, and with a giant leap, she went through the barrier.  _ Only the strongest can enter,  _ her mother had once told her,  _ and only the most determined can leave.  _ The words echoing in her mind, she pushed the thoughts aside and ran deeper in the tunnel, determined to find out what’s going on.

  
  
  


*The possibility of finding out some answers from the strange little girl filled her with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I didn't feel like rereading the chapter for any mistakes so if you see any feel free to tell me :)
> 
> k' Have a good day! =)


	12. A Flower amidst Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An oh so pure soul finds themselves in a world filled with nothing but darkness, with only the brightness in their soul to lead the way.
> 
> That bright light doesn't go unnoticed by those who lurk in the darkness. And the ones who rule over those that hide in the shadows investigates the light themselves, the very same light that reminds them of someone they cared for all those decades ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK AND LATE!
> 
> Sorry for being like 1-2 weeks late, had stuff happen but I'm back! I also decided that having to update two times a week can be exhausting so I'll just do it every week, so the next update will come next Monday and then the next! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and hope you end up having a good day!

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

________________________________________________________________

Frisk ran after the little girl, though she was still far away, she was making up for the distance throughout chasing her. Frisk was bigger and probably older than the little girl with the rosy cheeks, so it wasn’t hard to catch up with her. Yet, surprisingly, the little girl managed to keep a fair distance between them and they seemed to know their way around the caverns, which also aided in their escape since the rocky terrain made it harder for Frisk to keep up with her. Still, Frisk wouldn’t give up so easily, she needed to know why the little girl was plaguing her dreams for so long. She was determined.

Frisk could tell she was getting closer, she could see the little girl more clearly and could hear the echoes from her shoes, though the darkness started to envelop them both as they were getting farther and farther away from the entrance. Frisk saw the girl jump over a large rock and leap far away, landing with a small thud before quickly standing up. Once Frisk reached the large boulder she too jumped over it, yet once she was about to leap off of it she saw the little girl’s eyes looking back to her. They were a bright bloody red, and they shimmered with hate and corruption, Frisk froze, her early fears came back suddenly, and she tripped.

She slipped, an accident, and fell where a gaping hole met them, how convenient. Frisk only cried out as she plummeted down, her eyes still locked onto the little girl who now was smiling menacingly at her. Falling deeper, deeper down, Frisk could hear the echoes of the girl’s chaotic laughter, the same laughter that had haunted her for decades. She could feel herself falling, and she could do nothing. Tears formed and fell from her face, grief-stricken that she might not be able to survive the fall, gods were immortal only when it comes to age, yet they could still die from their injuries. 

Frisk thought about her mother, she would be so heartbroken to learn that her daughter had died. But how would she find out? Her mother didn’t know that she had run into a cavern on the side of Mt.Ebbot, her mother would be worried sick. Frisk, still falling though not for long, looked up at the small amount of light that flowed from the top of the gaping hole.  _ So this is how I die,  _ she thought, closing her eyes and accepting her fate,  _ I’m so useless.  _ She plummeted down and awaited her fate as she fell unconscious before she even hit the ground.

***

_ There was a thud and a scream. He turned from the little snails he was observing and ran off towards the sound, his small purple cape following right behind him. Turning the corner, he hid behind one of the pillars, peeking out to see what creating the loud thud. There was a kid, with short auburn hair and a small white dress, she appeared to be in pain, whimpering and clutching themselves while going into a small ball, rocking back and forth. He ran towards the person, worried for them. He checked their tiny injured form to see that they were mostly ok, just their arms and legs that were badly hurt. _

_ “Oh no..." His eyes widened at how much pain she was in, "you’ve fallen down haven’t you?” He said. The girl didn’t respond. They were faced away from him, still rocking back and forth. _

_ “Hello? Are you a human?” He asked. They didn’t look like any other god he knew. They must be a human, they did remind him of the humans created not long ago. But this girl didn't look entirely human either. “You don’t seem ok, here, let me help you up.” He gently pulled them up and helped them stand, he then guided the hurt girl back towards his home, his mother would help them! “C’mon, I can take you to my mom, she can heal you!” She finally looked at them, there was blood on the side of their face, yet their eyes shined a brilliant bright red. “ Y-your m-mom?” She whispered, her voice was raspy as she responded to him. _

_ He beamed with joy, “Yeah, she’ll help you! By the way,” He said, curiously leaning towards the girl to hear her better, “What’s your name?” she stared at the path ahead, deep in thought. After what felt like forever she finally spoke, “C-Chara.” He smiled, “Chara huh? That’s a nice name.” He grinned at them, “Nice to meet you Chara! My name is-” _

_ *** _

__

__ Her eyes shot open, eyeing her surroundings, she felt something soft on her face, turning over slightly, she took notice of the buttercups surrounding her, they were her famous golden flowers. She stared, surprised by this and stood up, looking around, she was currently in a small patch of the golden flowers, with a few petals falling around her. She over herself, checking if there were any injuries, to her surprise, she was completely fine. No bruises or anything, the golden flowers must have broken her fall, much to her disbelief. It was quite surprising and hard to believe that a small patch of golden flowers broke her fall but she shrugged it off, another weird thing about her to add to the list.

She rubbed her eyes as she felt a slight throbbing pain that felt like a headache, Frisk eyed her surroundings again, she knew she was in a cave, her mother had told her all about the caves that dotted around Mt.Ebbot, Toriel also stated that there was only one cave that would lead to the  _ Underground  _ while the rest of them would lead to dead ends with no easy way out. She hoped that the cave she stumbled in wasn’t one of the ones that lead to a dead end. Yet she still was worried that she might have fallen into the cave that led to the  _ Underground _ . Her mother spoke bitterly about the place, yet Frisk never knew why, her mother had also told her to never go there, that there were monsters that would kill anyone who dared to enter.

Frisk learned to never go anywhere near Mt.Ebbot decades ago, yet she still did. Frisk sighed, disappointed at herself, she didn’t mean to directly disobey her mother’s orders, she was just curious and determined on what was going on between the little girl with the rosy cheeks and herself. She was still shocked that she had managed to go through the barrier in the first place, though her mother had never outright stated it, Frisk had believed that they as gods couldn’t enter the barrier. She didn’t know where this assumption came from, probably from the fear that lingered every time she spotted the barrier or from the countless things her mother had told her. She did remember that her mother had stated that only those with soul strong enough can enter, so maybe gods can enter? Didn’t her mother mention something else about leaving? Frisk decided it was better to focus on the problem at hand instead of worrying herself about other thoughts, so she instead stood up and pushed those thoughts aside for now.

When she tried to call out her powers she was greeted with nothing in response, a small twinge of fear struck her and she tried to call them out again with no response. Frisk sighed, her powers must have gone off from the fall, it would explain the patch of golden flowers. She could only hope that they would eventually return fully. She didn't even want to think about the effects of being a goddess with little to no powers to aid her. She was hopeful though, her powers would come back soon, she was sure of it.

Frisk smoothed off any petals that might have stuck to her light blue dress. Looking up, she could barely make out the hole that caused her to fall. Golden flowers bloomed from her hair as her eyes teared up, not from the pain, there wasn’t any, to begin with, yet her fear for her mother caught up with her.  _ She won’t know I’m down here,  _ she thought to herself, slightly defeated,  _ How will I ever get out of here.  _ She glanced at the hole one more time before turning towards a cavern up ahead.  _ Might as well move forward, I could find help that way. _ She spotted numerous caverns that stood before her once she reached the main cavern. She decided to go to the one right in front of her and walked towards it.

The farther she went, the colder it became, and she began shivering while holding her arms as close as she could to herself, trying to keep her warmth for as long as she could. She was not dressed for the cold,  _ when has it ever been cold in the mortal realm?  _ Frisk only remembered the sunny and sometimes rainy days, though the air was still warm from the rainy times. She never needed anything for warmth, her home was always warm and just right. She still walked forward, hoping to find someone, anyone. She called out a few times, asking for help through the darkness that enveloped the cavern, but nobody responded.

It was getting darker now, she could barely see her arms right in front of her, the only light radiating off of the golden flowers that bloomed from her head. Still, she carried on. Frisk walked for what felt like hours, with her surroundings only getting darker and darker, her hope dwindled along with the darkness that surrounded her until, what felt like seconds later, she saw a bright light coming from far away. It seemed like an exit! Though all she could see was white. Hope fluttered in her chest once again and she began to pick up her pace as she ran towards the blinding light. 

As she got closer and closer, she noticed that there was something white everywhere, it reminded her of her pillow. There was more of the white falling and there were trees as well, but they didn’t have any leaves on them. She walked onto the white fluff and felt a cold wet feeling from her thin tiny boots. Frisk gasped at the cold stuff, she didn’t expect it to feel so cold. She stared at wonder at the world around her, suddenly, she remembered something her mother had told her a few months ago…  _ Something about snow? Yeah, she mentioned something about snow,  _ Frisk remembered and smiled,  _ how it was white and fluffy like yet cold. I never expected it to look so beautiful.  _

__ Frisk walked around, thankful that she decided to wear boots for once, though they still weren’t meant for this type of weather. She felt the temperature drop the longer she stood in place. Finally snapping out of her daze she walked forward to look for anything that might help her. She couldn’t tell the time from down here, but she guessed that the sun must be setting soon. She needed to find a way out of here and get back to her mother. More of the supposed ‘snow’ fell from above, making it increasingly harder to see what was in front of her.

She shuffled in the snow, then spotted a path a few feet to her right. Frisk stumbled to the path, hoping it would lead somewhere where she could stay for the night, the potential of getting hypothermia(Yep she knew what hypothermia was) in these temperatures was high, so she took any opportunity to diminish that probability. She reached up and flicked the snow from the top of her head but froze for a moment when realization dawned on her. She wasn’t wearing the magic-infused crown of golden flowers! She knew she wore it before she went into the cave, so it must have fallen off when she fell.

If she didn’t have her crown of golden flowers, there would be no way of her mother finding her, she knew that her mother could sense when she didn’t wear the crown, so she might know that something is off right? Her mother would know she was in trouble and come to her aid! Frisk let out a small sigh of relief but it was short-lived as a piercing howl echoed throughout the woods. She stiffened as a few more howls echoed back in response. She looked at her surroundings, but the snow blocked out most of what she could see. The howls echoed didn’t sound like a creature she had encountered before. She couldn’t quite place to who those howls belonged to but didn’t waste any time contemplating as she bolted down the path.

Frisk ran as far as her legs could carry her, trying to put some distance from the howls that echoed behind her. Fear instinctively grew in her, the howls sounded menacing and dangerous. Her dress clung tightly on her as the snow made it harder for her to move, making her mobility worsen. The path only led her deeper and deeper to the woodes and the howls seemed to be steadily getting louder. Flickering light sparkled in the distance and when she squinted her eyes to get a better view she started making out the silhouettes of homes. Hope fluttered in her chest for a moment but was quickly shattered at the reminder of the howls that were now not so far away. 

Frisk eyed her surroundings and quickly made the decision to jump in the pile of snow that leaned next to a pine weathered tree, sinking deeper into the pile she felt something smooth right under her arm but forgot about it once she heard the footsteps of something coming closer, she held her breath as she watched what looked like wolves wearing armor run down the path she was just on only a few seconds ago. The sight alone baffled her, she had heard of wolves before from her fellow human friends but never thought she would see one in person.

They were a group of three with the biggest one appearing to be the leader. They stopped and started sniffing the ground and listening for any sounds. Frisk held her breath and stared from her hiding place, her eyes widened in fear as the bigger one started moving closer to where she was hiding. She had no way of fighting back and she doubted she would be able to escape from them, they looked as if they could run forever and had experience around these woods. She almost took the small chance of running away when another howl echoed from farther away, the three wolves stopped in their tracks and immediately howled back, turning towards the sound and bolting through the woods, their armor clanking as they ran off. 

Frisk still stood in her hiding place unsure whether she should head out or not, she took the risk and stood up, finally letting out a sigh of relief. Looking back at her spot she finally noticed something poking out of the snow. She remembered the cold smooth surface she felt when she was hiding, growing curious, she wiped the snow off to see what was hiding right under it. To her surprise and amusement, the hidden object was nothing more but a broken lamp that stood at her height and was conveniently wide enough that she could hide behind it. 

Still, the silhouettes of distant homes and the flickering lights brought her back to what she was trying to do before the wolves interrupted her, Frisk brushed off the snow off of her and went back to the path, walking closer and closer to what might be a town of people. Though the fact werewolves were standing on two legs and wearing armor had her slightly worried,  _ what if this whole town is filled with them? _ She still carried on, though made sure to hide behind the trees as she walked towards the town.

Looking at the town before her, Frisk stared in wonder, the countless blinking green and red lights shined and glistened on top of homes that dotted around the area, encircling the center of the town that held a small pine tree. She smiled at how cute the place looked, it was, to her surprise empty. She shrugged, it must be night time for them. The snow seems to be pilling up less and less and looking farther away from the town, Frisk can see a small cottage on the outskirts, and farther ahead what seems to be...a palace? Looks like a castle from where she’s standing.

She does remember her mother mentioning something about how two people rule the  _ Underground,  _ maybe they can help her get back home. Frisk smiled, hopeful, she is slightly worried that they might kill her but she brushed it off,  _ I can tell them that I’m Toriel’s daughter and that I’m just a goddess, they’ll help me. Right?  _ Frisk walked through the town since it’s empty, no one will spot her. There were indeed those wolves that were probably after her but not everyone could be like them, right? They’ll understand that she is a goddess and let her pass, she’s sure of it.

And so her journey continued, the light coming from the windows on the houses surrounding her turned off one by one until Frisk was now standing in almost total darkness. It would keep her hidden, so she welcomed the darkness with open arms. It reminded her of when she was only a little kid and was scared of the dark for a while, though it is still eerie, Frisk isn’t bothered by it. But she is still a little scared of what could be hiding  _ in  _ the dark. Frisk once again called on her powers to see if they would respond, though it wasn’t great news, she did manage to blossom a small golden buttercup in her hand, and it glowed too, so she considered that a small victory.

She finally left the village, still feeling extremely cold. Frisk can manage, though she doesn’t know for how much longer that can last. The cold is only just starting to seep in, sending shivers throughout her, as her breaths can now be seen from the harsh temperatures. She could now clearly see the dark palace that loomed far ahead, it fits well with the bright snow that surrounded it. The colors reminded her of something, maybe from one of her nightmares, she shook her head. There’s no point in thinking about that right now.

When Frisk turned a corner from her path she abruptly bumped into a table right in front of her. Baffled, she finds a plate of food on top. It reminded her of her mother’s spaghetti that she cooked once in a while. Looking at it now though, it seemed frozen to the table. Her thoughts were confirmed once she poked the hardened spaghetti. Right next to the plate there was a fork when she tried to grab the fork, she found it too was frozen onto the table.

Only slightly saddened that food was wasted, Frisk looked at her surroundings to find that there was a small candle on the floor right next to the table. Crouching towards the candle, she was surprised that it shined bright as the ember of the flame pulsed every so often. Mesmerized, Frisk reached out towards the shimmering candle, reminding her of something however she could not fathom what. It kinda reminded her of-

“TINY DEMI-GODDESS,” A voice behind her shouted, causing her to jump up in surprise and whip around toward the voice. The sight shocked her, it was a s-skeleton? The skeleton was wearing a long dark cloak that reached the floor with a rope tied around the waist and a billowing blood-red scarf that flowed from the wind. It stood three heads taller than her and was staring at her, their bright pinpricks of light from their eye (sockets?) following her every move.

_ Wait did he call me a demi-goddess?  _ Frisk thought, with a confused expression on her face, “I-I’m not a-'' her voice quiet as she tried to correct him, but he interrupted her. “I SEE YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR MY MASTERFUL TRAP!” He pointed at the frozen plate of spaghetti behind her, “MY SPAGHETTI WAS SO WONDERFUL THAT YOU HAVEN’T EVEN DARED TO EAT IT YET, SUCCESS AS ALWAYS.” With a wave of their hand, bones began to erupt from the ground, cornering Frisk from where she stood, “THERE, YOU HAVE BEEN CAUGHT BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GOD OF MERCIFUL DEATH,” _Wait._ _ Is he going to kill me,  _ Frisk thought, slightly panicked. 

A feeling of heaviness hit her, she suddenly felt ten times heavier and fell to the ground from all of the weight, looking at her hands and at the god that stood before her, she noticed how his hand glowed with a light blue and the same light blue surrounded her as well. With a flick of his wrist, she still sat stuck on the ground while he dragged her to him as he walked off down the path. “NOW THAT I HAVE CAPTURED YOU…” He looked off in the distance, a little unsure of himself. “I THINK I’M SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE,” his voice uneven for only a moment, _hey that name sounds a little familiar_. “BUT SINCE IT IS LATE I WILL HAVE TO LET YOU STAY AT MY PLACE FOR THE NIGHT!” 

Frisk felt the heavy feeling in her soul shift and now she was lifted into the air and hovered right by Papyrus, thinking about it now his name did sound really familiar. The cloak he wore that reached the ground also reminded her of something strange, though she did feel like she might have seen it in her dreams maybe once or twice. Still, if it was worn by a figure she was sure that was way shorter than the god that stood before her. “Um...Papyrus?” Maybe she should try being polite to him, “Can you set me down? I can walk with you you know.” Papyrus stopped, contemplating for a bit and nodded his head in agreement.

“OF COURSE, ALAS TINY DEMI-GODDESS,”  _ again with the misused title,  _ “I CANNOT LET THE CHANCE OF YOU ESCAPING,” He seemed deep in thought again, “THOUGH, SINCE YOU DID ASK,” She felt the light-weight feeling on her soul dissipate. “I’LL ALLOW YOU TO WALK ON YOUR OWN, THOUGH YOU MUST BE AT MY SIDE AT ALL TIMES.” Frisk smiled at him, and he did the same back. She felt she could trust him though, maybe he could help her get out of here.

They started walking for a few minutes before Papyrus abruptly stopped and spun around to face her,” YOU LOOK A LITTLE FAMILIAR DEMI-GODDESS,” He stroked his chin deep in thought, “I FEEL LIKE I REMEMBER YOU FROM SOMEWHERE…” Frisk grew confused at how he could possibly know her. He abruptly shook his head and turned right back to the path, “IT DOESN’T MATTER, I MIGHT BE CONFUSING YOU FOR A FRIEND! I THINK…” they both pushed their confusion aside and continued down the path, assuming that whatever just happened was just drawn up to confusion.

Frisk and Papyrus walked down the path leading them closer and closer to the dark palace that loomed close by, with Papyrus idly chatting about puzzles and the town that was named 'Snowdin'. Frisk enjoyed chatting with him, mostly for his enthusiasm for puzzles and she could tell he had a heart of gold. With the castle in full-view, she did note how desolate it seemed, with a few blue lanterns here and there. They finally made it to the entrance, as a cold gust of wind blew past them.

Frisk turned to Papyrus, a small smile still on her face. “Hey Papyrus,” He watched her, confused on why she stopped him from opening the doors, “I’m actually a goddess,” Papyrus’ eyes (sockets?) widened, surprised, “and also...” she playfully tapped his forehead and an array of marigolds and orange poppies popped up like a flower crown on his head, “You can call me Frisk.” He stared shocked for a few seconds before snapping back up and smiling brightly, a smile so bright he could light up the entire underground with it, “WHY THANK YOU FRISK, YOU ALSO HAVE A LOVELY NAME.” Frisk giggled in response as Papyrus opened the doors for them and the two stepped inside.

Determination and chaos have just arrived, and their presence will be known very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that ends that chapter! Next up we need the other brother of death! Also, I finally have my motivation back! Yay!
> 
> Also funny enough, I'm also currently going through a fanfic withdrawal, by that I mean I just finished reading fanfic and now I have to wait for the next update but guess what the last update was a year ago so there's that, but still, I'll wait for it. 
> 
> Again sorry for posting so late, I'll try to fix this messed up schedule of mine ^^
> 
> Alas, thanks for reading! I hope you end up having a good day!


	13. Spaghetti that tastes like death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run-in with magic and spaghetti, with death right behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there, yes, it is nice to see you here yet again ^v^
> 
> Welp guess what, I decided why not write this entire chapter in one day? Hah! It was fun though, see you next Monday! 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

______________________________________________________

  
  


“This place is massive!” Frisk exclaimed, staring in child-like wonder at the gigantic palace around her. Her eyes shined in excitement at the beauty of this place, in comparison to her home back in the mortal realm, her home looked like a tiny shack! The place looked engraved from stone and dotted with the finest gems and crystals,  _ and was the floor made out of clear crystal too?! These people must be loaded.  _ Lanterns were spread around the place with a bright magenta glowing from a crystal inside. Frisk walked towards one of the dimmer crystals and tapped on the glass, causing it to shine brighter. 

  
  


Papyrus beamed at her response and proceeded to explain that he was the one who designed the place and how he only allowed the finest jewels from the underground. They both stood in the central room that extended into four different corridors, each corridor leading to many other rooms hidden behind large doors. The central room they were both in was what appeared to be like a living room, it had the typical living room furniture, dark red couch, large rug, and a fireplace. There was also a black reflective square hanging off of the wall but Frisk assumed it was a weird looking mirror, though another mirror was hanging off to the side of the black one. 

  
  


“THAT OVER THERE,” Papyrus pointed towards the same mirror Frisk was looking at, “IS ONE OF MY BROTHER’S SPECIAL MIRRORS, IT CAN BE USED TO SEE EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING AT ANY TIME AND ANY PLACE. I WANTED TO GIVE IT A WELL DESERVED COOL NAME BUT MY LAZY UNCREATIVE BROTHER DECIDED TO NAME IT ‘the mirror’.” He shook his head then looked back at Frisk,

“FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW IT HASN’T BEEN RESPONDING TO MY BROTHER OR ME SO WE DECIDED TO HANG IT RIGHT HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM.” Papyrus tapped the mirror and waited for exactly five seconds before giving up and turning to Frisk. “YOU CAN SIT OVER ON THE COUCH WHILE WE WAIT FOR MY BROTHER TO GET BACK FROM WORK IF HE IS EVEN WORKING AT ALL.”

  
  


“Thank you, Papyrus,” Frisk replied and sat down on the somewhat stiff couch. Papyrus did seem to talk about his brother a lot, though he never mentioned his name. “Hey, Papyrus? What’s your brother’s name? You never told me.” Papyrus gasped, “OH STARS, SORRY FRISK, HOW RUDE OF ME, MY LAZY BROTHER’S NAME IS SANS.”  _ Sans? What a weird name.  _ Papyrus waved towards Frisk and turned towards one of the corridors, 

  
  


“NOW IF YOU’LL EXCUSE ME, I WILL BE MAKING SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER! I’LL BE RIGHT BACK FRISK!” He ran off down the corridor and Frisk could hear one of the doors creak open and slam shut. If she strained her hearing she might’ve also been able to hear his footsteps echo off of the floor. 

  
  


She took in her surroundings once again, the new place almost felt overwhelming, just like the first time she entered the town way back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _ Sans huh? Why does that sound so familiar?  _ She couldn’t remember anything that could’ve made her think the name felt familiar, she knew all of the gods in the Ruins, none of them had a similar name like that. Even from all of the humans, she met none that bore a name remotely close to Papyrus’ brother’s name. It felt, somewhat important?

  
  


Frisk yawned and rubbed her eyes, the sun must have already set a while ago. She smacked herself in the face twice to try and keep herself awake, Toriel must be worried sick. Now that she was alone, all that accompanied her were her thoughts. Purple Hyacinths sprouted from her hair, reminding her again of the crown of golden flowers she lost awhile back. Tears threatened to come as she felt even more guilty, once again, she managed to get herself into another dangerous situation because of her curiosity. There was that time a decade ago where Frisk almost burnt herself when she tried cooking by herself, the time she fell off of a large oak tree because she tried to help a baby bird get back to its nest after it fell off. Another time when she was young she almost drowned in a lake when she thought she could save the little bunny that fell in, turns out the bunny knew how to swim better than her.

  
  


She smiled despite all of that, her mother had always told her that she would always try to save anything, even putting them before herself. Frisk’s gaze went up to the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, she was transfixed on the lights that glistened brightly and lit the room up in a hazy hue. She considered her situation for a moment,  _ this isn’t so bad,  _ she thought,  _ could be worse. At least I’m safe here with Papyrus and his brother, I’ll be back home soon. Hopefully. _ She leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax and take a deep breath. Once calming herself down a bit she sunk further into the very comfortable couch and almost fell-

**_Bamm!_ **

Frisk's eyes shot open and she jumped off of the couch, startled from the loud bang. When she looked around the room she found nothing new, was she imagining the sound? A little startled, Frisk sat back down on the couch, more eager for Papyrus to return.  _ He wouldn't mind if I joined him, right?  _ She knew next to almost nothing on the rules of the Underground, but if the stories in her books back home taught her anything was that she probably shouldn't walk around the place all whiley niley. Though her curiosity got the better of her, she wanted to know more about the Underground, and what better way of learning about it than asking one of the people who ruled it? Standing up and bidding farewell to the comfy couch, Frisk set off down one of the hallways looking for Papyrus, looking down the hallway she noticed just how big this palace was, there were at least a dozen doors to many different rooms, all of which she was curious to find out what lay hidden behind them but pushed that aside to find Papyrus instead.

  
  
  


Frisk briskly walked down the hallway and failed to notice how out of place she was in this dark palace, she was almost quite literally, a beam of light in a world of darkness. Thankfully there was no one around to notice her, the palace was empty and quiet, with only her footsteps echoes to fill the empty place. Making it to the first door, Frisk placed a hand on the doorknob and her ear onto the door, she sat still and tried to hear if any noises were coming from the other side, all that responded to her was nothing, so she pulled back and went to the next door that was a few feet to her left. Doing the same thing she did with the first door, she heard nothing yet again. She began to wonder if Papyrus might be too far away for there to be any sound but the whole place was practically empty of any noise, wouldn’t it be even easier to find him in a place like this?

  
  


She huffed in amusement, seems like it’ll be harder to find him then she thought, oh well, Frisk was always one for bets and challenges. Scanning the other doors far ahead of her, Frisk ran from door to door to see which room Papyrus would be in. She almost giggled at the ridiculous game of ‘Where is Papyrus?’ she was playing. Finally making it to the fifth door, she stopped and leaned against the door trying to catch her breath. Turning towards the door, she leaned in to hear if maybe this was the door he would be in. She waited for a few moments and almost gave up when suddenly she heard a faint  _ clank  _ coming from the door, her eyes widened as even more clanks could be faintly heard.  _ That sounded like pots and pans, like when mother Toriel is cooking.  _ Frisk smiled victoriously and reached for the doorknob that would lead to the kitchen.

  
  


“What do you think you’re doing?” 

  
  


Frisk squeaked and spun around to face a skeletal figure who stood as tall as Papyrus, if not taller. He had two cracks along his face, one coming from the top of his head down to his somewhat slanted left eye and another from the bottom of his mouth to his right eye. He wore a long black robe similar to one Papyrus wore with a tope hung around his waist. The most striking feature was his cape with the underside shining and colored like a galaxy shimmering and glistening where the light hit it. Frisk’s eyes widened in fear as this new person was now glaring at her, his white pupils watching her as if he was trying to read her soul. 

  
  


“U-Um, I-I’m Frisk?” She muttered, still startled from surprise. The god’s frown slightly grew as his glare only became sharper, he snatched one of her arms with his hand and proceed to walk out of the hallway, “You must be a thief or even an assassin. Who sent you? Was it someone from the black widow’s clan?” His grip was strong as Frisk tried to grab onto the doorknob with her other hand, ‘I-I’m not a thief! I’m a friend!” she replied, though the god looked unconvinced and his frown only grew deeper. “You’re coming with me to King Asgore and you will-” 

  
  


“GASTER?” Both Frisk and Gaster froze and looked at the door to the left, Papyrus was holding a pot filled to the brim with water with his other hand holding a spatula, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR GUEST?” The god who Frisk believed must be Gaster immediately let go of her hand as if it were fire and pushed her aside to go into the room Payrus just stepped out of, “I didn’t know you had a guest,” He muttered and turned his head to glare at Frisk once more before looking back at Papyrus, “I suggest you keep an eye on them, no one wants someone poking their heads somewhere there not supposed too.” With that, he walked off into the kitchen.

  
  
  


“FRISK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Frisk rubbed her slightly bruised hand where Gaster grabbed her and looked up at Papyrus, he wore a worried expression. “I’m fine,” she smiled at him, though he didn’t look entirely convinced that it was genuine, “Don’t worry about it, I was just looking for you.” She glanced at the pot and spatula in his hand, “Do you, need any help? I don’t want to sit around and I can help you make spaghetti.” He grinned and waved at her to come to join him in the kitchen. Stepping in the kitchen, Frisk was a little surprised at how basic it looked, it reminded her a lot of her mother’s kitchen. To the right she also spotted a table with four chairs, Gaster seated in one of them drinking something from a mug. Frisk stuck close to Papyrus, more so for the glare Gaster would send her every time Papyrus turned the other way. She spotted the small flower crown of flowers she gave Papyrus earlier and smiled fondly at them, they slightly helped ease her anxiousness.

Turns out Toriel’s cooking lessons came in handy at the moment, and unfortunately Papyrus wasn’t as great as a cook as she thought. While cooking he almost charred the noodles and was confused about why she would turn the heat down instead of all the way up. “You can’t put the heat all the way up or the spaghetti will burn,” She explained to Papyrus, who looked even more confused than before. “And instead of brutally beating the tomatoes we can simply chop them up,” Frisk grabbed a knife, not noticing how Gaster flinched for a moment, and proceed to show Papyrus how to dice tomatoes. In the end, the kitchen still looked like a mess but at least there wasn’t as much damage down, to her surprise as Papyrus told her that he had never seen the kitchen look this much less destroyed than before.

  
  
  


Papyrus fished out four plates from the top cupboards and turned to set them up on the table, “OH, GASTER ALREADY LEFT,” Frisk glanced over at the dining table to find that yes, Gaster had left. Was it because of her though? “I GUESS IT WILL BE JUST YOU AND ME FRISK, UNLESS MY SANS COMES HOME EARLY TODAY, THOUGH I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT.” He proceeded to serve the spaghetti to only three of the four plates as Frisk walked over and sat on one of the chairs, passing out the forks she held in her hand. “I think it’s alright Papyrus, we can just have dinner without them.” Papyrus nodded and sat down in the chair opposite her. 

  
  


Frisk probed and stuffed a bit of spaghetti in her mouth, her face slightly scrunched up at the taste, it was indescribable. She had to admit that it at least didn’t taste awful but not that great either. Slightly forcing herself to swallow the pasta down she reluctantly looked at the rest of the spaghetti sitting on her plate, she resigned and carried on eating the rest of the pasta, her mother had always told her that it was rude not to eat what hosts give you. 

  
  
“SO HOW DOES IT TASTE?” She looked up to find that Papyrus was looking at her, eagerly awaiting for her response, he looked so eager and happy. Frisk didn’t have the heart to break his feelings, “It’s the best thing I’ve eaten in a while.” Papyrus’ face lit up and he even let out a small ‘Nyeh’ and continued eating while happily chatting with Frisk. They ate and exchanged stories with one another. 

  
  


It was fun talking to someone new for a change, it had started getting old once Frisk had already met and fully knew all the lesser gods in the Ruins. She found it comforting, light orange orchids bloomed on her head, much to her dismay. Though she remembered that when she first met Papyrus he had confused her for a demi-goddess, something she had never heard of before. Her curiosity grew.

  
  


“Hey Papyrus, I have a question,” She told him, “How come you confused me for a demi-goddess?” Papyrus’ eyes(sockets) widened slightly before returning to his bright smile.

“OH, SORRY TO CONFUSE YOU FOR ONE FRISK, I HAVEN’T SEEN ONE IN SO LONG THAT I MUST HAVE MISTOOK YOU FOR ONE, FORGIVE ME FOR THE CONFUSION IT’S JUST THAT YOU SEEM SO SIMILAR TO THE DESCRIPTION UNDYNE GAVE ME.” 

_ Description Undyne gave him?  _ “Who’s Undyne?” Frisk asked, still confused why she might’ve looked similar to a demi-goddess. “UNDYNE IS A FRIEND OF MINE. SHE IS THE GODDESS OF WAR AND IS THE ROYAL GENERAL WHO SETS OUT TO CAPTURE DEMI-GODDES’ SO SHE CAN GIVE THEM TO ASGORE WHO CAN BREAK THE BARRIER.”  _ The barrier surrounding Mt.Ebbot? “ _ YOU SHOULD MEET HER ONE DAY, I'M SURE SHE WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND.”

  
  


“Why does she need demi-gods?” She asked, curious to learn more. “WELL UNDYNE HAD TOLD ME THAT WITH SEVEN OF THEM THEIR POWER WOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK THE BARRIER.” He said as he shoveled some more spaghetti into his mouth. Frisk nodded, it made sense, though she still didn’t know why she might look similar to one. She could ask Undyne if she ever meets her. They continue their conversation on to different topics, though the conversation was heavily on Papyrus’ side as he talked more about himself and the Underground.

  
  


When asked on how he manages to reap souls even with the barrier that blocks gods from going to the mortal realm he states that they made sure that even if they weren’t present the souls will still find their way back Underground where judgment awaits, since as stated by his brother ‘no soul goes through without receiving their final judgment’. Frisk found everything pretty interesting, the two brothers even more so.

  
  


Papyrus as far as she knew was training with his friend Undyne, goddess of war, every few days simply as a workout for fun. He talked a lot of the city on top of Mt.Ebbot, though with every detail Frisk was captivated with the stories he had to tell, no matter if they were perhaps exaggerated or not. He talked about his brother a lot, he was what he mostly talked about throughout their entire conversation. He and his brother worked to store the souls of mortals in different caverns all to the north of the castle they were sitting in right now, they also use the castle as storage for some of the more special souls. He also mentioned that the rest of the rooms are used for meetings and ‘BUSINESS THINGS AS MY BROTHER CALLS IT’. He stated that they rarely come to the castle nowadays since things have been quieter lately.

  
  


“Wait, if you don’t live here then where do you live?” Frisk asked,  _ why wouldn’t they live in this gigantic castle anyway? _

“MY BROTHER AND I HAVE DECIDED A LONG TIME AGO THAT WE MUCH RATHER PREFER TO LIVE IN A SMALLER AREA, SO WE BUILT A COTTAGE CLOSER TO SNOWDIN TOWN.” He stood up and proceed to pick up the plates and bring them to the sink to wash, “I KNEW MY BROTHER SANS, WASN’T FOND OF HOW EMPTY THE CASTLE COULD BE SO I AGREED TO MOVE INTO THE SMALLER COTTAGE.” 

Frisk nodded and tried to help with the dished but Papyrus pushed her aside stating that she was a guest so she didn’t have to help with the dishes. She reluctantly agreed and stood by idly chatting with him as he worked. He finished and the two walked out into the halls back into the main living room. 

“I WAS HOPING SANS WOULD BE HERE BUT IT SEEMS THAT HE IS STILL LATE, I JUST HOPE HE ISN’T SLACKING OFF SOMEWHERE IN THE CAVERNS.” Papyrus huffed and shook his head, causing Frisk to giggle in response. “VERY WELL THEN, I GUESS WE SHOULD GO TO HIM INSTEAD! IT WOULD BE NICE FOR HIM TO SEE MY VERY NEW FRIEND.” Frisk smiled and the two went towards the entrance, though right before leaving Frisk remembered that she wasn’t dressed for the cold weather.

“Wait Papyrus, I can’t go out in the snow, I’m not dressed for it.” Papyrus contemplated for a moment, before removing his scarf and black cloak and passed it over to Frisk. “HERE YOU GO FRISK, YOU WILL NEED THESE MORE THAN I. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DON’T NEED PROTECTION FROM THE COLD.” 

  
  


She nodded and thanked him as she wrapped the scarf around herself, the black cloak was way too big for her so she had to hold the rest of it in her arms so it doesn’t drag along the floor. Once ready, the two set out in the snow, with Papyrus guiding them to the caverns up north. 

  
  


It took less than fifteen minutes to reach the first cavern, though with one look Papyrus could easily tell that his brother wasn’t in there. He guided Frisk further north as they both looked, though Frisk wasn’t much help even if she tried too, through each cavern in hopes of coming across Sans. Frisk had even suggested they split up and search for him.

“I THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA,” He pointed to a cavern opposite of the one he was in, “YOU CAN GO LOOK IN THERE AS I GO INTO THE ONE I’M IN RIGHT NOW, ONE OF US MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIND HIM.”

The two went off their separate ways, though with only a few steps in Frisk realized that maybe splitting up wasn’t such a good idea. There was light radiating from lanterns, they were so far and few in between that it was often too dim to see far ahead. A few minutes deeper and Frisk could finally see a small light coming from the distance. She began to run as she didn’t want to keep Papyrus waiting for too long. Getting closer now she finally spots gray cylinder glass containers spread around the area with what she was sure were souls floating in each of them, though they all had a sickly grey color.

  
  
  


Looking further she could see that these containers holding souls in them stretched as far as she could see, countless bobbing up and down in their containers.  _ These must be the souls reaped right? _ Frisk lightly tapped on the grayish souls, she felt a little bad for them, mortal lives must be so short. Looking back down the cavern she guessed that Papyrus’ brother must not be here, sighing in defeat, she glanced down the cavern one more time before turning back to the entrance. Papyrus would be waiting for her, and she was already wasting to much time here.  _ He must have already found his brother _ , she guessed,  _ I better hurry- _

  
  


“frisk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S The flowers that bloom from Frisk's head represent something :)


	14. Two reunited and stolen souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The era of corruption is near, and it is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late... :0
> 
> Huh, so school is starting soon for me. Not sure if this will delay the chapters or not. Gosh, my schedule is all over the place... Can you tell I write these chapters in the span of two days? My procrastination at work :)))
> 
> School starts in less than a week so I'm going to see if the chapters might be delayed, not by too much I hope, longest maybe two weeks for one but other than that I will still try to do them every week! I'm determined! :0

  
  
  


Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


He couldn’t believe it… He just, couldn’t.

  
  
  


His eye sockets widened as he double-no-triple checked the data on the papers one more time before without a second thought, snapping his fingers, bringing him to one of the most well-guarded areas in all the realms. He raced down the halls, knowing he wouldn’t be able to head directly there through his shortcuts. He made it so no one could get there straight away, including him. Reaching the end of the cold-tiled hallway, he went towards the door with a square device, once he placed his skeletal palm onto it, it beeped once and opened the door for him. Granting him access inside.

  
  
  


He wasted no time as he hurried, faster than he ever had in a long time. Finally making it to his destination, his eyelights disappeared once he gazed at the space before him. Two containers stood on small pedestals, empty of what they should be holding. _ The Souls _ . He had been tasked to protect the two souls: patience and perseverance, by Asgore a very very long time ago. Along with Undyne, the three rulers had decided it would be best to distribute the six total souls among their three domains in better hopes of keeping them all safe and protected. It was a necessary action, one needed after the anomalies that showed up decades ago.

  
  


The anomaly that he failed to kill, the one who’s name should never be spoken, had wreaked havoc the past few decades. Their influence, as far as he knew, was trapped just like the rest of them were in these three realms. Yet, they manage to stay under the radar from the three rulers and their royal guardsmen. He knew that there was another one following the anomaly, though he had no clue who they were. He knew who the anomaly he failed to reap was, or at least, he knew what they looked like. He only knew buts and slivers of their past, before their corruption. They had been the first human created by Tori, they were like a prototype, for their soul was too strong for their weak body. Their mind had been corrupted, caused by the power from their soul. Scarring them deep enough to create an abundance of hate that filled their very  _ soul,  _ making them who they were today.

  
  


__ Wherever the anomaly walked, negativity and chaos bled from their path, corrupting those unfortunate enough to the brink of death. Creating an imbalance to the once believed perfect system that had been established since the very  _ beginning.  _ Making their intentions, crystal clear. Their havoc went from the killing of the vegetation and  _ life _ around them to the diseases that spread throughout the realms, leaving some disfigured and or dead. The lesser gods were the most likely to die, for their magic and influence were weak.  _ Though immortal,  _ he scoffed at the word,  _ Death always comes knocking.  _ It is unfortunate that though they are  _ gods,  _ they can still very much die, it's just  _ much  _ harder to do so.

  
  


was simply a  _ god on the loose,  _ and they believed it would only be a matter of time before this period of destruction ends. Only the higher-ups, such as but not only, Asgore, Undyne, Gaster, Gerson, and himself knew more about this anomaly. They had all agreed that they didn’t wish to create panic among their dear citizens, _who knows what_ _ that  _ _could cause_ , so they refrained from telling them all everything. 

  
  


And here he was, staring in shock, at the empty clear containers that should be holding the souls of the fallen demigods. He cursed under his breath as he walked closer to the empty containers. He glanced over both to find that there were no obvious signs of a forced break-in. It was like the souls just walked up and disappeared from under his protection. Looking around the room, it was obvious that the souls hadn’t disappeared due to the mess of scattered papers and trashed setting.

  
  


The glass container he was holding cracked, and he then realized how hard he had been gripping it. He let the container fall to the ground with an audible  _ clunk  _ then turned around and bolted out of the room. He had to inform Undyne and Asgore right away, and only he could do so quicker than anyone else. Once leaving the room, with the snap of his fingers once more, he shortcutted out of there and headed to the realm easiest to get to first.

  
  


He appeared just a few feet away from the ocean, right in front of a cavern not too far which lead to his domain. Not wasting any time, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a blue orb. The orb shined with two spurts of light once he tapped on it and threw it into the ocean. There was a brief pause before a small quaking could be heard. He jumped right after he threw the sphere into the ocean only to be encompassed by blue light, once it receded he could now see that he was standing in an area where the ocean would not be allowed to swallow him right up, courtesy of Undyne. Though it would’ve been nicer if she just allowed him to shortcut straight into her kingdom, 'security reasons' he was told.

  
  


This time though he was in a hurry, for time is essential when it comes to disasters. Especially disasters concerning the anomaly. Finally making it to the kingdom he wasted no time looking around and moved towards the castle that stood not so far away. He stuck to any shadows not illuminated from the sea lanterns and paid no attention to the unwanted stares he might receive. He knew the protective orb surrounding him, allowing him to stay underwater would not last for long, much to his irritation.  He hated the fact that he couldn’t simply take a shortcut, it seemed that it was becoming more and more common for places to have spells not allowing teleportation in a given area, mostly in important places such as their kingdoms and such. Despite how necessary these precautions were, he still despised them.

  
  


He entered the palace without a problem, the place empty of any guards. His presence must already have been known, it would explain how desolate this area was. Not going from a sprint to a walk he went towards the throne room, where no doubt Undyne would be. He looked past the throne that stood in the center and looked to the left to see Undyne standing by a pillar, looking down on a case that held a crown she never wore.

  
  


“undyne,” The fish turned around and glared at who disrupted her only to stop when realizing that it wasn’t one of her guards. “Sans,” She cooly replied right back, mildly confused and slightly irritated from being interrupted. Wasn't like she was doing anything important in the first place.

Sans decided it would be easier to just get straight to the point, “someone stole the souls of perseverance and patience.” 

  
  


The queen of the sea’s eyes widened at the news before a scowl took place as her hands gripped the case tighter. “What do you mean by that?”

“simple, someone got past my defenses and stole the two souls.” he frowned too at how unpleasant the circumstances became. “i came as quickly as i could to inform you of this discovery.”

  
  


Undyne looked at him in disbelief before her gaze became one of anger. “You’re telling me that the two souls you are supposed to guard were stolen?!” she yelled back, frustrated.

  
  


He ignored her statement, “you have to inform king asgore on this, i have no doubt that it was the anomaly who did this, time is against us and we must be ready for the power from the souls that now are in the anomalies hands.” He offered his hand out to her, who took it reluctantly. His always-present grin widened slightly at her reaction, she had only been on one of his shortcuts before.

  
  


“Fine,” She replied, irritation in her eyes, she then muttered, “I hate your stupid shortcuts.” 

His grin. Though it didn’t really look like one that was happy, widened as the two now took a shortcut to the city on top of Mt.Ebbot; Olympus.

  
  


***

It was a more disorienting ride for Undyne, not being experienced enough to be prepared for the sinking feeling of floating and falling at the same time, plus the sensation of the walls closing in on you. It could be described as being scattered across time and space, but being put back together at the same time. The two appeared by the gates of the city, only a few feet away from the entrance. Undyne tried to show no weakness to the teleport, yet she still flinched and held her head at the headache that was now present, she shook her head and pulled out of her phone from inside of the plastic bag that was on her. Sans moved ahead of her while she made calls to the guards, informing them of her absence.

  
  


Once the two walked past the gate, already used to the tingling feeling that entering gave them. Undyne grabbed Sans on the shoulder and the two nodded at each other before once again they took another shortcut, this time right in front of the palace. There was no need for spells to be placed on the city interrupting teleportation, as the gate would never allow anything evil to enter. Still, spells were placed on the inside of the palace that both gods now stood in front of, a precaution heavily supported by Gaster.

  
  


Undyne pushed the doors open and hurried through, her steps slightly faltered from the shortcut. Sans followed her, smiling smugly at how disoriented she was. Guards took notice of them and instantly allowed them to pass, it had been a long time since both the gods of Death and War had entered together. They hurried past the Judgment halls where Sans’ grin turned into an annoyed frown, he hated this place, more so for the sinking feeling, he felt whenever he walked past them. 

  
  


Golden light shined from the windows, cascading the halls in a golden hue. Bringing a calming beauty to the place. The two raced to the very end of the hallway were no doubt the king would be, his garden. Entering the King’s garden, the two-spotted the King facing away from them, watering the golden flowers that bloomed nearby. Sans lightly scoffed at the garden around them, though it went unnoticed by Undyne.

“King Asgore,” Undyne yelled out to him, bowing in the process while Sans only gave a half-hearted bow. Asgore turned around, surprised, but collected himself quickly. “Undyne! Sans! What brings you here today?”

He replied before Undyne could. “someone stole the souls of perseverance and patience,” The King, mortified, stood in shock and turned to Undyne, “Is this true?” Undyne reluctantly nodded, “We came to inform you as soon as possible, Sans believes it was the anomaly who took the souls.”

  
  


The king frowned, his eyes filled with momentarily sadness and grief, but it quickly went away to one of determination. “If it is the anomaly who had stolen the souls, then we must be ready for it right away, I fear that there might be a war starting soon, a battle that might change everything.” Undyne and Sans both nodded. “If  _ it  _ is the anomaly, then we must take the necessary action to protect our people,” Undyne added.

  
  


“Since the anomaly had already stolen the sous from under Sans’ care,” Undyne glanced over at him, still furious at his mistake, “Then there is no doubt that it would be after the souls from under my and Asgore’s protection.” They all nodded in agreement.

“so what do we do know?” 

“We might need Gaster and Gerson’s assistance with this problem, their expertise will be useful in keeping the anomaly at bay but we must also discuss how to capture it, I advised that for now Undyne and I can only add more security to the souls already in our care,” Asgore advised. “For now all we can hope for is to figure out what exactly the anomaly is planning and stop them.”

  
  


They all collectively agreed. It was the only option they really had at the moment. Asgore then turned to Sans, “Sans, your the best god for the job of looking for this anomaly, you’re the only one who can do this.” Sans begrudgingly agreed, “Right now all you can do is look for the anomaly and their follower as well.”

  
  


Asgore clapped his hands and placed them on both gods’ shoulders. “We are the hope of our people, and it is our responsibility to keep them safe. Now, you too must get back to your Kingdom’s, take care, and be ready. That will be all.” They all said their goodbye's and moved to leave the garden, moving to inform the others who would need to know of the news. Undyne and Sans would also need to go back to their kingdoms, in case of an emergency.

  
  


The three rulers walked out of the garden, each with a determined look on their faces. This was only the beginning of an era of corruption.

  
  


***

  
  
  


Sans wasted no time shortcutting back to his realm, at the speed of thought, he was already back in front of the room that he was supposed to guard. He glared at the empty hallway leading to the now empty room and swiftly turned around to leave. He didn’t want to look at the room any longer than he had to. He snapped his fingers again. This time he was brought to the entrance of a cavern. Looking around, he noted that this was the cavern that was the closest one to his home, shown to him from the indent of an ‘X’ that could be seen on a large rock nearby. He sighed, tired from all of the shortcuts he had to take, it depleted a large chunk from his magic reserves. He leaned against the walls of the cavern, and contemplated taking a nap here but decided against it, his brother would be waiting for him. 

  
  


Sans pushed himself off of the pillar and walked slowly up the cavern where he knew would connect to the main cavern. He glanced at the greyed souls floating in their respective glass containers, he would have to get more containers from Alphys soon. Finally making it to the main cavern, he passed by other smaller caverns that lead to other gray souls he reaped. He paid no mind to them, that is until he spotted something at the entrance of one of the small caverns. 

  
  


It was a  _ golden flower.  _ His eyelights extinguished. He stared at the golden flower for a few seconds before reaching out and crushing it with his hand.  _ nothing grows down here,  _ he thought. His eyesockets squinted as he tried to look farther down the cavern, only darkness responded to him. He summoned his scythe and with it, he walked down the cavern. The occasional lantern would be spotted a few feet away from each other, providing plentiful darkness to the large cavern. Sans knew that whatever was down here must be dangerous, it could possibly be tied to recent events. His grin widened, his job just got ten times easier.

  
  


He chuckled, once he turned the corner though, his grin was immediately wiped off of his face. It wasn’t the anomaly. He knew exactly what they looked like, and although it looked strangely similar to who was in front of him he knew it wasn’t them. The being in front of him didn’t have the same chaotic aura the anomaly held, if not the exact opposite. They had short dark brown hair, tan skin, and wore a light blue dress with two light magenta stripes running diagonally. The most striking yet awfully familiar feature about this person was the ring of orchids on their head, with a few  _ golden flowers here or there.  _

  
  


It looked like a demi-god, though that’s as far as he knew from looking at them from behind, yet how did they get here without him or the royal guard noticing in the first place? His grip on his scythe tightened, ready for what he would have to do.

  
  


He didn’t even realize what he said before it was too late, “frisk?” the name felt familiar yet he had no idea how he even knew of it, or why he had said it so suddenly. It was automatic, like seeing an old friend for the first time in years, he didn’t know how he felt about that. The person in question abruptly stood up and spun around. Both their eyes locked on one another in shock. Ther golden-colored eyes surprised him, he had never seen anyone with golden-colored eyes, demi-god or not.

  
  


“How do you know my name?” ‘Frisk' questioned, confusion evident from their expression. He ignored her question, “how did you get this far without anyone noticing?” He demanded, “what are you doing here?”

  
  


He looked behind her to see that she had previously been probing at the grey souls that floated in the containers stacked behind her. Ah. “your working for the anomaly aren’t you?” He pointed his scythe towards her, her expression still confused. Must be the shock. 

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Confusion in her eyes though they were quickly replaced with fear instead. “W-Wait! Your Papyrus’ brother right?” His stance faltered, “I’m not a threat! He just brought me here so we could look for you! We’re both friends!”

  
  


His grin tightened, so it wasn’t the anomaly or their follower after all. Though he knew that ‘Frisk’ must be a demi-goddess instead. They would’ve been the final soul they needed to break out of the barrier but now they were missing two. He would just have to wait even longer for more two more to fall down to reap, it was pointless now.

  
  


“if what you are saying is true buddy,” His grin grew, “then that explains why you made it this far.” He reached out and offer his hand, “name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton. You must be my bro’s friend.”

‘Frisk’ stared at his offered hand, hesitation evident, though she still took it. He gripped her hand firmly, ignoring how soft it felt, “Frisk,” she stated, her eyes shining with confidence, “Goddess of Spring.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this, I've said it before but this is my first ever fanfic and piece of writing so thank you for reading and leaving kudos/comments, they fill me with determination! After this story though I have two more ideas of stories! So... YEAH. Enjoy and always, stay determined.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer I promise :)
> 
> (Do Tell Me If You See Any Misspellings That Are Distracting In the Story Please, :) )


	15. The CORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can the power of two stole souls hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So it's been almost a month. I'm really sorry for not posting sooner. I've had school to worry a lot about. But I'm back, and I won't try to be gone for too long. Since school came along I think I'll only be able to update every two weeks. I'll make sure you enjoy these chapters. I'm even planning on going back and editing the past few chapters, I've already done so for the first four chapters so more will be edited soon! Just to make it easier for you to read <3
> 
> I'm also planning on changing the title and description of this story. In the beginning, I didn't have a clear picture of this story and I didn't even know what to name it. I just wanted to write something relating to Reapertale and I loved the stories between Frisk and Sans and Hades+ Persephone that I wanted to make a story out of it. Now that I have a clear picture of most of the story I think I'm going to change the title+description. :) 
> 
> Especially now that I have a clear picture, I want this story not to solely revolve around Frisk and Sans, they are the main characters but I like expanding upon the world they live in, so there might be chapters that expand on what's going on. Like this chapter for instance, don't worry though, Frisk and Sans will be the main focus very soon. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3

Based on the game Undertale and the myth of Hades and Persephone

______________________________________________________

  
  


Something’s off.

  
  
  


The goddess of knowledge looked over the numbers countless times, her disbelief evident as she pushed up her glasses to reread the papers again and again. From the news, King Asgore had given her, she had made sure to check the databases on any new cases of magic around the border that surrounded Mt.Ebbot. So far, nothing new, this surprised her. She would’ve assumed that after the anomaly had stolen the souls of patience and perseverance havoc would’ve descended on any of the three realms. But there was nothing.

  
  


Though the news might’ve seemed great, Alphys couldn’t help but find it troubling. The anomaly must be planning something big, and now they are two steps behind them. The scary part was not fully knowing its true potential and the power they hold. Alphys already knew of who they once were, though she was only informed of this when it was already too late. Despite it, she still had no idea what its exact motive was. Or more like, why it was doing this in the first place.

  
  
  


Alphys checked the time. 12:05. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, she had stayed up for most of the night in fear that the anomaly might attack when they least expect it, and she planned to pull through the entire night. Her eyes darted to her papers once again just in case her eyes were fooling her and leaned back in her chair, tightly closing her eyes and rubbing her head in what might become a headache.

  
  


She looked around and frowned at the mess she made, she cleaned it this morning and now she would have to do it again. She stood up from her chair, involuntarily deciding that she should take a break. Alphys began grabbing nearby cups of Instant-noodles and trudged out of her workroom. 

  
  


Alphys eyed the empty cups in her hands, mostly checking if there was still water at the bottom but a small part of her was just seeing if there were any small bits left for snacking. She frowned at that. Readjusting the cups of instant noodles in her hands she strolled down the halls, slightly uninterested in getting back to her work. 

  
  


She had no clue why there were days where she felt so lazy, if that was even the right term, of doing work that she would try and look for any way of not doing it. It annoyed her to no end but she still couldn’t stop the bad habit from blossoming. What did the mortals once call it? Procrastination? That sounded about right. Maybe she's just procrastinating, though coming to that conclusion didn't make her feel any better. It just made it a little worse.

  
  


Alphys momentarily thought that her countless times of pulling all-nighters might have something to do with it, but the thought was all too quickly forgotten the moment it came. 

  
  


Staring out of a nearby window, Alphys dull noted the machine that stood from farther away. The CORE was created eons ago by W.D Gaster and was a remarkable machine, with the power to power all three realms. Alphys could remember how excited the god looked, he rambled on and on of his ingenuity, clearly excited of the potential.  _ What happened to him over the decades?  _ She couldn’t remember exactly when he changed, he was still very bright and clever, but the spark in his eyes whenever he made a discovery or made something new of his magic seemed to have disappeared over time.  _ Forever can change people,  _ she supposed, or maybe he was always like that, or was it just her?

  
  


She hummed an old tune she heard a while ago, as she remembered a time where there was once a cheerful, young god who was bright and full of  _ life _ as once could be… before he became the god he is today, and lost the once bright spark in his eyes that showed the life in him...

  
  


_ “I think this is my newest discovery yet!” He declared as he swung around dozens of pipes and cogs, grabbing a wrench in the process. “The geothermal energy coming from within this mountain is certainly powerful enough to power this whole realm! And I think I just found a way to harness it!” His grin was huge as he twirled the wrench in his hands while walking back to the large chalkboard located to the side. _

  
  


_ “You really think so Gaster?” Alphys inquired, excited to be here as his apprentice. He whistled back in response and proceeded to make a bunch of markings all across the chalkboard. “With this machine, I’ve taken  _ decades _ to build, I have perfected the algorithm and design countless times and!” He threw the wrench on the table right beside the chalkboard once he finished with his rough markings. “Designed and made most of the parts from this machine by scratch! With resources coming from all three realms!”  _

  
  


_ Alphys looked at the board and was visibly confused at the markings the god made, it was all chicken-scratch to her, Gaster saw her obvious confusion and only laughed in response. Alphys frowned, she wanted an explanation of his process but it was clear the guy was too excited for any of that. Alphys chuckled as she followed the mad-man who was now running up the stairs eager to show her more of his machine. _

  
  


_ She gazed up and was slightly overwhelmed at how massive it was, it had multitudes of pipes, wires, and other gadgets coming out if it leading somewhere else. She made note of the dark steel color the whole machine held, with it having a red hue due to the lava that was residing at the base of the machine right below them. Alphys scurried up the stairs, already far behind the god as the distance only grew farther and farther between them. _

  
  


_ Once they reached the top Gaster eagerly went to the railings that showed off the top of the machine, he grinned once Alphys made it to the top and turned to the side where a control panel stood, “Through various numbers of tests I do believe this machine will fix our power supply problem.” He started pressing and pulling buttons, “We won’t have to harness the small amount of energy from just the crystals in the Underground and the rare amounts from the Sea but instead we can now harness the energy from the magma to potentially power this whole realm!”  _

  
  


_ Alphys eagerly nodded, she knew how supplies have been steadily dropping. After being trapped in Mt.Ebbot for a few years they had to harness energy from crystals from the Underground to just barely power machines and all things that need electricity. The process took days and brought little results. Especially with how much harder it recently became to find these crystals... It was a good thing Gaster found a solution. _

  
  


_ “These lightbulbs,” Gaster explained, pointing to a dozen lightbulbs fixated on the sides of the control panel, “represent the levels of power this machine could give, each divided into three groups of four to represent the three realms and the areas needed to power.” He pointed to the first four, “These represent the realm at which the city of Olympus resides in if all three light up then this machine could power the whole realm.”  _

  
  


_ “And if only one or two light up, then it means that the CORE would only be strong enough to sustain a few sections of the realm, the areas closes to it of course.” He then pointed to the last eight lightbulbs, “These represent both the Underground and the Sea realm, though highly improbable there could be a slight possibility that these bulbs will light up. With the barriers that divide the realms though, it is only very possible that the CORE wouldn’ be able to power them. If they do, then it means that we indeed have luck on our side.” _

  
  
  


_ Gaster sighed, “From the time I’ve spent calculating the possible potential from this machine it’s highly likely that only one or two lightbulbs will light up,” He still smiled, “It’s worth it though.”  _ _ Alphys smiled at his optimism as they both were silent for a few seconds. Gaster shook his head and turned to turn on the CORE. “Let’s give this a shot.” He exclaimed, grinning. With the push of a few buttons, the two waited in anticipation as the CORE started to turn on. _

  
  


_ “It’s powering on right now!” Gaster remarked. Alphys could hear sloshing and the movement of pipes coming from the machine. The machine was now coming to life. She watched in amazement as the wires connected to the machine began to crackle and sparkle with energy. Both gods began watching the lights connected to the machine flicker on and off. They both sat in anticipation to see if the CORE would in fact power the lightbulb, it would be a groundbreaking discovery if it did. _

  
  


_ Seconds that felt like hours passed by while they both quietly watched the CORE as it caused the lightbulb to flicker on and off. Finally, the lightbulbs flickered one more time before ultimately being put out. “Did it not?-” Gaster questioned, “I thought my calculations were-” his grin shrinking and his shoulders slightly slumping. Alphys was just as disappointed and upset as the god was and was going to pat in him on the back but was disrupted once the lightbulb burst with light. In fact, all twelve of them did! It worked. It. WORKED! _

  
  


_ They both stared in shock before bursting in excitement at the huge success. “IT WORKED!” Gaster shouted as he squished the life out of Alphys by hugging her. “It really worked…” Alphys replied, slightly breath-taken from the accomplishment. Gaster immediately let go once he realized he would kill the goddess and quickly began checking out the readings made on the machine, “It really worked, and it even-” He stared in disbelief at the twelve powered lightbulbs, each shining strong and bright, “I-I can’t believe it, it was even better than what I imagined…” _

  
  


_ Alphys grinned and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, despite the height difference. “Maybe there’s still _ Hope _.” She remarked, beaming at the success, “yeah,” he quietly whispered, still amazed, “maybe there still is…” _

_ *** _

_ Hope,  _ she thought. A term so easily definable yet so foreign to them all. They were so naive back then,  _ Hope, what a joke. He’s dead.  _ Alphys gave out a pathetic chuckle, _ Their Hope was taken from them all a long, long time ago,  _ Alphys’ gaze towards the CORE hardened, and she paid no more thought to the  _ incident,  _ she had a job to do. 

  
  


She quickly shuffled to the breakroom, threw the instant-ramen noodle cups into the trash, and proceed to return back to her workroom. Her motivation to work even smaller after the little trip to memory-  _ stop thinking about it.  _ She stopped, took a breath, and sat in her chair. Now eager to distract herself. It’s what helped her whenever her mind decides to go on a full-blown documentary moment. 

  
  


Alphys cracked her knuckles and went back to checking statistics and cameras, hours went by of this repeated cycle, with no time for breaks. She considered committing another all-nighter, it might not even be an option at this point. She went back to work, she was already down the path of an all-nighter anyway. 

  
  


More time went by

And even more, time went by

Was more time going by?

How long had she been working again? Twenty...thirty...hours? That can’t be right… Maybe she’s only been working for a few minutes? It feels like a lifetime. The feeling of wanting to close your eyes and sleep plagued Alphys, but she wouldn’t allow it. That small part of her that was slightly sane throughout not sleeping wouldn’t allow it. The struggle to keep her eyes open raged on though, and she was beginning to wonder if it would win. Maybe she should let sleep take her, in fact, why not let herself sleep forever? That actually sounds pretty nice… Being asleep sounds way better than staying up. Mmmm...comfy bed...comfy pillow...

  
  


Alphys immediately shot up from her desk and proceeded to smack herself in the face. There she went again, almost falling asleep! She looked at the clock and was a little surprised at the time, 5:05. Her surprise was short-lived, however, when a beep beeped three times from her computer. 

  
  


“W-What?” She tiredly whispered, she sat back down in her chair and leaned her head on her hand. Looking at the notification she immediately snapped up with her hands on her mouth, shaking. “T-That, that can’t be right!” She almost yelled. The CORE… It. Wasn’t working correctly? Alphys looked back at the computer to confirm her worst fear, the CORE was malfunctioning. In all of the years of use, it had never blinked out of commission, never. It was perfectly designed to run constantly. But, looking at the data in front of her, it was no longer the case.

  
  


_ The whole thing might shut down,  _ Alphys rushed our of her chair and began immediately pacing out of her lab,  _ there are a few generators that have some power in them but they won’t last forever.  _ Alphys remembered when she suggested adding a few generators in the three realms just in case anything were to happen to the CORE, and even though Gaster was stubborn about it, in the end, he relented. Now she’s glad that she had suggested it in the first place. The generators should help to replace the CORE for a few days, maybe weeks, but what would they do if the generators no longer had enough to power the three realms? 

Chaos

_ This isn’t normal,  _ Alphys realized,  _ this had to be done from something..someone. The anomaly?  _ It’s a possibility, or this could be a coincidence. Still, she had to inform Gaster and King Asgore right away, time is essential.

  
  


She rushed to put on her lab coat and bolted out of the lab, eager to meet back with the royal scientist and the King. She rushed to grab her phone and pulled it out, dialing Gaster's number. Her heart sank when she called with no answer in return, she tried a few more calls but stopped and just left a rushed voicemail, Alphys then stashed her phone away in defeat. She would have to tell him in person then. She would have to tell him that the anomaly had already begun its plan.

  
  


And they don’t even know what’s coming.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the God of Hope is still out there after all...
> 
> (If you didn't know, Asriel is the God of Hope)  
> Question: Are my chapters to short? Sometimes I think they are too short...What do you think?


End file.
